The New Teen Titans
by Dyc3r
Summary: Terra’s back. It’s twenty five years in the future and the Titans are all grown up. Nightwing, now leader of the Justice League, has named Terra leader of the New Teen Titans, and Trigon has come looking for Raven’s son. Finished
1. Friction

**SUMMARY: **Terra's back. It's twenty-five years in the future and the Titans are all grown up. Nightwing, now leader of the Justice League,has namedTerra leader of the New Teen Titans.

**NOTES: **Sequel to "New Beginning." Hope this is as good as the last one. Expect more time between updates this time around.

**Charachter Backgrounds:**  
**Falcon:** Daughter of Robin (Nightwing)and Starfire. Robin's Martial arts/gadgets, Starfire's flight  
**Beast Boy: **Son of Beast Boy (Changeling) and Raven. Beast Boy's powers, Raven's attitude  
**Vortex: **Orphan from England, brought to US by Nightwing. Powers over wind (Based on a character from a book I'm writing)  
**Warlock: **Wizard from another dimension. Also trained by Nightwing in martial arts.  
**Frostbyte: **Moved from New York after his parents kicked him out. Power over ice. Tried to join the Titans once, didn't make the cut. (Based on a character from a book I'm writing)  
**Nano: **Half machine similar to Cyborg. Her mechanical parts are made from Nano-technology. (nano tech: thousands ofmicroscopic robots that work as one being.Can dismantle and rebuild artificial objects into just about anything, but for a limited time). Basically can be conidered a shape shifter, but only on specific parts of her body. Also because of these powers, se is able to regenerate her mechanical limbs.

I'll put up more backgrounds when characters start to show up

Thanks to everyone who revied my last story. Probly would have never considered the sequal if no one liked it. Hope this lives up to expectations.

Without further delay…Chapter One

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Friction

Beast Boy's blood was boiling as he paced around his room, "There is no way I'm going to take orders from _her_!" He turned to his dad who was sitting on the bed quietly, "Why do you trust her still?" Changeling shrugged, "She saved the day…what else do you want?" Beast Boy shook his head, "Was that before or after she tried to kill you?" Changeling stood up, "It's going to be a little hard Beast Boy; I know that. But Nightwing still calls the shots, and he put Terra in charge. You need to get used to it." Beast Boy smirked, "Heh, right. I'll never take orders from a traitor."

"Then you'll never be part of the team." Raven stepped into the room and glared at her son, "Terra's in charge for a reason. If you don't learn to accept that, I will personally take you off the team." Changeling smirked, "That's not really your call anymore, Rae." He turned to Beast Boy, "But I can bet Terra wouldn't hesitate to make the same decision."

* * *

Nightwing reached out and shook Terra's hand, "The team is yours Terra. Keep the city safe." He stepped outside into the afternoon air. The five original Titans made their way down to the shore where the transport was waiting. They stepped inside and exchanged goodbyes. Terra watched the craft lift off the ground and waited for it to disappear into the clouds above. She stared at the sky in silence for a moment, then blinked and turned to face the Tower. "Well," she thought, "looks like this is the real deal." She smiled to herself and walked back up the path to the Tower.

* * *

"This isn't right. She should _not _be in charge!" Falcon glared at her friend, "Get over yourself Beast Boy! Nightwing chose her for a reason." Beast Boy smirked, "Yeah, he's out of his mind!" Vortex shook his head, "What are you so upset about. It's not like you would have gotten the position. If Terra hadn't shown up, Nightwing would 'ave named Falcon or Warlock." Beast Boy folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah, cause they're his little pets…" Vortex glared at him, "No, it's because they trained 'arder than you and I ever did, and _they_ deserve it." Beast Boy jumped up and paced around the room, "Then give it to _them_, not some traitor!" 

Warlock jumped in, "She's not a traitor, Beast Boy. What's it gonna take to make you see that?" Beast Boy glared at him, "She tried to kill the Titans!" Warlock shook his head, "One mistake and suddenly she's a criminal for life? She stopped a _volcano_! _That's _powerful! Not to mention she took down Slade one on one. The other Titans couldn't even take him five on one. The girl knows how to fight, Beast Boy…" Beast Boy glared at him, "That's not enough for me. I don't care how powerful she is. If I can't trust her…" The Titans jumped as Terra walked into the room. "That's enough," she shouted. "If you guys are gonna be a team, you need to start acting like it!" Beast Boy glared at her, and then turned and stormed off to his room. The other Titans sighed and slumped down on the couch. Warlock turned to Terra and smiled, "Ignore him. The kid still needs to grow up." Terra walked over and plopped down on the couch, "I wonder if Robin ever had to deal with this…"

Vortex smirked, "Heh, you 'ave no idea, mate." Falcon grinned slightly, "Beast Boy's always had a problem with authority figures." Terra stared at them, "Really?" Warlock nodded, "Yeah. He was never one to follow orders." Falcon turned to Terra, "Raven actually shipped him off to live with some relatives a few years back. He spent a few months out of the Tower, and my dad said if he didn't change quick, he'd be off the team for good." Terra shook her head, "That seems a little harsh." Vortex smirked, "Heh, it sure got 'is attention." Terra smiled, "Well I'm gonna avoid threatening him." Vortex stared at her, "Any reason why?" Terra nodded, "I don't want to have to follow through." The group looked up suddenly as Beast Boy stormed through the room and left the Tower. Terra stared after him, "Where's he goin?" Warlock shook his head, "Let him go…he needs to cool off."

* * *

Beast Boy was steaming as he wandered through downtown. He mumbled to himself nonstop about Terra and how much he hated her. He stopped suddenly in front of a small apartment building. Beast Boy looked up at it and smiled as he walked in. He climbed the stairs to the third floor and stopped at the apartment at the end of the hall. Beast Boy knocked on the door and a teenage boy around his age opened it up. Beast Boy smirked, "Heh, Frostbyte...just the guy I wanted to see." Frostbyte glared at him, "This better not be what I think it is. I'm not goin through that again." Beast Boy shook his head, "No. It's not." He paused slightly before continuing, "I want to give you a chance to..." Frostbyte cut him off, "Forget it Beast Boy." Beast Boy morphed into a snake and slid through the doorway as it closed. Once inside, he changed back and glared at Frostbyte, "No, hear me out." 

Frostbyte shook his head, "Man, I _hate_ when you do that." He looked up at Beast Boy, "Don't waste my time Beast Boy. I'm done with the Titans." Beast Boy sat down on a nearby chair, "There's no 'tryout' this time. If you want in…you're in." Frostbyte stepped back, "But Nightwing said…" Beast Boy jumped in, "Nightwing's out of the picture...so are the others. I'm in charge now." Frostbyte shook his head, "No way. Everyone knows that spot was goin to Falcon." Beast Boy grinned, "Nope." He looked down at the floor, "Technically Terra's in charge." Frostbyte sat down on his bed, "Terra, I thought she..." Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah." He looked up, "They brought her back, and Nightwing gave her the spot."

Frostbyte sighed, "Didn't she try to kill them?" Beast Boy nodded again, "But you know how it is…last minute conversion, and suddenly she's a hero." Frostbyte shook his head, "Tough break." Best Boy smirked, "Heh, no kidding. That's why I'm cutting out." Frostbyte's eyes shot open, "WHAT?" Beast Boy nodded. Frostbyte shook his head, "And you're offering me your position?" Beast Boy shook his head, "No. I'm offering you a spot on _my _team." Frostbyte stared at him, "Wait...You're quitting the Titans…and starting a rival team?" Beast Boy nodded, "That's the plan." Frostbyte stood up and paced around the room, "Just the two of us huh?" Beast Boy shook his head, "No, Nano's in on this too." He looked up at Frostbyte, "She's building a tower on the other side of town." Frostbyte turned and glared at him, "No way…" A frustrated sigh escaped his lips, "Beast Boy, you can't possibly think this is gonna work."

Frostbyte plopped down on his bed and shook his head, "There is no way I'm backin you on this." Beast Boy looked up, "I didn't just throw this together, Frostbyte." He stood up and glared at him, "Nano's been workin on the tower for months, and she found someone else to join." He started pacing around the apartment, "When Terra showed up, that was the last straw. I'm through." Frostbyte sighed, "So you've really been thinkin about this?" Beast Boy nodded. "Well at least you got one thing right," Frostbyte said sarcastically. Beast Boy glared at him, "I don't need your criticism, Frostbyte. All I wanna know is if you're with me or not." Frostbyte glanced over at his friend and hesitated, "I got your back 'til the end. But I want you to know, you're diggin a hole...and if you're not careful, it could get ugly." Beast Boy nodded, "I know." Beast Boy moved toward the door, "I'm headin back to the Tower. I'm not leaving until Nano's ready for us to move in. He looked back at Frostbyte "I'll be back when it's official." Beast Boy left the apartment and closed the door behind him. Frostbyte sat down on his bed and grinned, "Heh, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. It's really only meant to set the stage for the rest of the story. Got ideas for villains? Post them in replies, cause I could use some input.

Just like last time, tear it apart as needed...i plan to put a lot of work into this just like my last one.


	2. Training Day

**NOTES: **Sorry it took so long to update...I've been sorta preoccupied with midterms...and a 10 page research paper for my art history class...ugh! Anyway, hopefully I won't spend as much time in between updates from now on.

Responses to "Right Here":  
**ravenfairie: **Yeah, I felt I needed a little more between the two to make a smoother transition, and this seemed like a good one

Replies to Chapter One  
**ravenfairie:** Yeah, I was hoping to go for somethinga little different. I wanted to bring Terra back, but I didn't want her to have a shot at Beast Boy, so I thought I'd mix it up a bit.

**rochwen90: **Well there is definitely gonna be a little scuffle between the two teams over takin down a bad guy...not quite sure how its gonna play out yet. As for the name Falcon...at first, since Beast Boy was named after his dad, I considered naming Robin's daughter Robin...but the name doesnt work the same way for a girl...too whimpy, I wanted this character to be a real tough one. Then I thought about Hawk, but that was just lame. After like a ton of different names, I settled on Falcon, it seemed to fit a girl character and still give off a bit of a threatening tone.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Training Day**

By the time Beast Boy made it back to the Tower, the others had already gone to sleep. He morphed into a hawk and flew up to his bedroom window. On the ledge, he morphed back into his normal form and slid the glass pane open. He stepped down into his room and shut the window. Beast Boy jumped as a voice cut through the silence, "Welcome home." He wheeled around as the lights clicked on and saw Terra standing in the corner. Beast Boy glared at her, "What are you doing in _my _room?" Terra pushed herself off the wall and stepped forward, "Waiting for you." Beast Boy moved toward his bed, "Well, I'm here. You can leave now." Terra shook her head, "Sorry Beast Boy, it doesn't work that way."

Best Boy glared at her, "This is my room..." Terra returned his cold stare, "And it's _my _team. If you want to be part of it, you gotta learn to trust me, Beast Boy." Beast Boy smirked, "Heh, good luck." He plopped down on his bed and Terra stepped closer, "I don't want to kick you off, Beast Boy…but if you won't cooperate with the rest of us, I'm gonna have to." Beast Boy leaned back on his bed, "Whatever." Terra shook her head and walked toward the door. She stopped inside the doorway and looked back at Beast Boy, "We start training tomorrow at six." She looked at the clock next to Beast Boy's bed, "That's four hours…better get some sleep." She turned and left the room. Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Titans gathered on the roof top of the Tower. It was six in the morning, and the sun had just started to creep above the horizon. Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he stood in the cold morning air. Warlock shook his head, "She's crazy…I'm convinced." Terra glared at him, "Who you callin crazy?" Warlock grinned and said nothing. Terra shook her head and smiled, "Anyway…I know you guys are ready to _kill _me right now," she turned to Beast Boy and smirked, "but we gotta do this." She turned back to the others, "We're gonna be a lot stronger as a team if we know each other's strengths and weaknesses." She smiled slightly, "And the best way to learn that is with a little one on one." Vortex jumped in, "Are you sayin we 'ave to fight each other?" Terra nodded, "Yeah." Falcon smirked, "Heh, sounds fun." 

Terra glanced back and forth between the other Titans, "Ok, let's do it. Falcon, Warlock…you guys pair off. The winner takes Vortex." Warlock turned to Terra, "What about you?" Falcon shoved him playfully, "What do you think?" Warlock glanced over at Beast Boy and turned back to Terra. Terra smiled and nodded. Warlock returned the smile, "Take him down…"

Terra looked over at Beast Boy, "You wanna join the rest of us?" Beast Boy looked up and glared at her. Terra smirked, "Come on Beast Boy, you and me, let's go." Beast Boy's head jerked up, "Huh?" Terra smiled, "You and me…one on one." Beast Boy walked over slowly, "You can't be serious." Terra nodded, "Totally." Se lifted a small pebble off the rooftop and threw it at him. It bounced gently off of his head and he growled. Terra grinned, "You know you want to do this." Beast Boy shook his head.

Terra shrugged as she started launching pebbles in his direction. They pelted his whole body gently but he refused to move. Beast Boy watched her with an icy stare. Terra laughed slightly, "Heh, come on Beast Boy." Suddenly Beast Boy charged forward up and morphed into a cheetah. Terra gasped and jumped to the side as Beast Boy charged forward. He ran past her and skidded to a halt. Terra laughed, "There ya go." Beast Boy turned and growled at her. He leapt at her and curled into a ball as he morphed into an armadillo. He slammed into Terra's stomach and knocked the wind out of her.

Terra slumped to the ground and gasped for air. "Nice hit," she grunted between pained breaths. Beast Boy smirked and started walking away. Terra kicked her foot out and knocked Beast Boy's legs out. She jumped up and pinned him to the ground with her knee, "You'll have to do better than that." Beast Boy pushed her off and roared as he morphed into a T-Rex. Terra stepped back and jumped up as a small boulder floated under her feet. She flew backwards and dodged a blow from Beast Boy's massive tail. She hovered for a moment and lifted a pair of rocks from the island around the Tower. Terra flew towards Beast Boy as she threw the rocks in his direction.

Beast Boy morphed back to his normal form and the rocks sailed over his head. Terra flew past him and turned around. Beast Boy stood motionless on the rooftop of Titans Tower. He watched Terra with an unbroken stare. Terra grinned as she soared toward Beast Boy. As she neared her target, Terra prepared to strike. Then, before she had a chance to react, Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and swung his tail at her. Beast Boy slammed into Terra full force.

Terra lost consciousness the instant Beast Boy's tail struck. Her limp body flew off the rock and sailed over the edge of the Tower. Warlock jumped forward, "Terra!" He suddenly vanished into thin air. The others gasped. Moments later, Warlock returned holding Terra's helpless body in his arms. Falcon stared wide-eyed at him, "Warlock, since when can you…" Warlock cut her off, "There's a lot about me you don't know." He reached his arms out toward Falcon, "Can you take her inside? I need to talk to Beast Boy." Falcon nodded and took Terra from Warlock. She headed into the Tower and Vortex followed behind her. Warlock turned to Beast Boy who was standing near the edge of the roof. Warlock growled as he came up behind Beast Boy, "What the hell were you thinkin?" Beast Boy didn't respond. Warlock asked him again, "Beast Boy! What were you thinkin?" Beast Boy turned around and stared at Warlock, "She wanted to fight."

Warlock glared at him, "You fought her like she was some criminal!" Beast Boy nodded, "Well, she is." Warlock punched Beast Boy in the stomach. The green teenager slumped to the ground and gasped for air. He looked up at Warlock, "What are you doing?" Warlock grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder and threw him to the middle of the roof. "You and me Beast Boy! One on one!" Beast Boy stood up shakily, "I'm not fightin you Warlock." He started walking toward the door. Suddenly he felt a rope tighten around his neck and yank him back toward Warlock. Beast Boy reached up to his throat, but there was nothing there. He stood up and turned to Warlock, "What was _that_?" Warlock smirked, "One of my little '_tricks_.'" He moved toward Beat Boy, "You are gonna fight me. Whether you want to or not."

Beast Boy stood up and turned toward the door. As he started to move, Warlock kicked Beast Boy's legs out from under him. Beast Boy grunted as he hit the ground hard. Warlock came and stood over Beast Boy, "I don't know what your problem is, but it ends here!" Warlock glared at Beast Boy, "Sooner or later, you are gonna need to realize something, Terra is in charge, and she is _not_ a criminal!" Beast Boy stood up slowly, "Say what you want Warlock. It doesn't mean I have to agree with you." Warlock punched Beast Boy in the stomach again. Beast Boy doubled over in pain and slumped to his knees. Beast Boy stared up at Warlock, "Whose side are you on?" Warlock ignored him as he walked away and left Beast Boy alone on the roof.

* * *

Yeah...Warlock is a bit unorthadox in some ways...it's all because of his past, which will be made clearer later, I promise, even if I have tocgo anddo a background story for all my new characters 

As always, read, review, and point out the errors...

Now, I want to do something different, and let you readers into my creative process. I problydon't write my stories like most people do. It's hard to explain how I do it, but I think it's cool.  
First, when I have time to myself, like at night, I'll come up with conversations my characters will have by being the different characters in my story. I'll whisper to myself how I want different things to sound, and what I want the characters to say. Often, I repeat different parts of the conversations a bunch of times with different characters, and or attitudes. When I finally settle on something I like, I _then_write everything in between. And the things I make a character do while saying a certain line, is a direct result of how I _said_ the line itself...yeah like I said...I'm weird. I'm 18 years old, andI still talk to myself...but hey, it makes for what I think are pretty good stories...anyway, sorry if i scared ya

Just on a side not...maybe i _should _see a doctor...lol...hope I haven't scared you away from my writing with this...


	3. The True Teen Titans

**King Cheetah: **Glad ya liked it. I'm trying to do somethin a little different than the usual stuff with this fic.

**NOTES: **Sorry it's takin so long to update...but with all sorts of end of the semester papers and stuff...not to mention a severe case ofwriter's block...it's been kinda hard to come up with stuff to put in. Also...my chapters are getting shorter and shorter for the sae reason. It's kinda frustrating, cause I really don't like short posts. Hopefully once I get into the figt scenes my chapters will be longer.

After I'm done with this story, I plan to go back and do background stories for the new characters this time around.  
Three of the characters in this story are based on characters fromanother story I'm posting on FictionPress. If you have any interest in reading it, the link to my Fiction Press page is in my profile the story is caled: **"Northlands the Second Age: Elements"**

Without further delay chapter three

* * *

**Chapter Three: The True Teen Titans **

Terra opened her eyes and found herself lying on her bed inside Titans Tower. She sat up slowly and rubber her head as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Warlock who was standing just inside the doorway. Terra sighed lightly, "Please, tell me I didn't…" Warlock cut her off, "Heh, yeah…" Terra groaned, "Great…" Warlock walked over and sat down next to her, "Don't worry about it. Beast Boy was way outta line. You would have destroyed him if he played fair." Terra slid off her bed and headed for the door, "Where is he now?" Warlock shrugged, "I dunno. Probably in his room complaining again. Terra laughed slightly as she stepped out into the hall.

Falcon came charging down the corridor and nearly ran Terra over. She stopped abruptly and turned to Terra, "Uh…sorry." Terra shook her head, "It's ok." Warlock came out of Terra's room, "What's up?" Falcon glanced back and forth between the two, "Beast Boy's gone." Warlock shrugged, "So what, he runs off all the time." Falcon shook her head, "No, he's _gone_. I went to his room to go talk to him about today, and it was empty." Terra stared at Falcon, "Empty?" Falcon nodded, "Yeah, all his stuff is gone." She hesitated slightly, "I don't think he's coming back this time."

* * *

Beast Boy walked up to Frostbyte's door and knocked roughly. Frostbyte yanked the door open and glared at the green teenager. "What?" Beast Boy grinned slightly, "It's time." Frostbyte stepped back into his apartment and Beast Boy followed him in. Frostbyte sat down on his bed, "Beast Boy, it's been less than a day. What's going on?" Beast Boy growled as he paced around the apartment, "I'm tired of waiting. I want out now." Frostbyte sighed, "What if Nano's not…" Beast Boy cut him off, "I don't care. I'm not spending another day with the Titans." Frostbyte smirked, "Whatever."

* * *

Beast Boy and Frostbyte stood outside their new home in an awkward silence. Frostbyte suddenly spoke up, "Doesn't look like much…" Beast Boy glared at him, "Would you prefer a giant 'T'?" Frostbyte smirked, "That too much to ask?" Beast Boy shook his head, "The whole point of _this _tower is so we _don't_ stick out…" Suddenly the door slid open and Nano stepped out into the sun, "If ya don't like it…you don't have to move in." Frostbyte grinned, "Ok, ok…calm down." Nano walked over to Beast Boy, "I'm not quite ready for…" Beast Boy cut her off, "Too bad. I've had enough of Terra and the others. We start _now_." Nano shrugged, "Alright, whatever." She motioned the other two to follow her inside, "Let's go." 

Frostbyte stepped through the doorway and gasped, "Whoa…" On the outside their tower had looked like every other run down building on the block, but the interior rivaled the original Titans Tower. Nano smirked, "Yeah…it's nice." Beast Boy wandered into the main room in awe. Every square inch of the tower was exactly like the home he left behind. He turned to Nano, "How did you do this? You've never been inside the Tower…" Nano shrugged, "I just sorta guessed. I used the tech info you gave me, and laid everything out in a 'T' shape inside the building. Then I put that together with a few shots of the old Tower I got when you contacted me." Nano smiled slightly, "We still get a giant 'T'. It just doesn't look like it on the outside."

"Plus, we've got a lot more storage space." Beast Boy and Frostbyte turned around as a tall teenage girl stepped into the room. Nano looked over at Beast Boy and Frostbyte, "That's Fireball." Beast Boy's jaw dropped, "She looks just like…" Fireball cut him off, "Vortex…I know. He's my brother." Beast Boy's eyes shot open, "What?" Fireball shrugged, "It's a long story…I'd rather not get into it." Beast Boy shrugged, "Whatever."

Fireball walked over and joined the others, "So…the whole team's 'ere eh?" Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah…" Fireball looked over at Beast Boy, "So why leave the Titans?" Beast Boy growled as he spoke, "Because of the Justice League. When Nightwing left the Tower, he left Terra in charge." Fireball stared back at him, "I heard about her." She paused slightly, "Didn't she…die?" Beast Boy nodded, "Well only sort of. Raven found a way to bring her back." Frostbyte jumped into the conversation, "And Beast Boy thinks she doesn't deserve to lead the Titans. So he split off." Nano nodded, "He thinks we're the 'true' Teen Titans." Frostbyte smirked, "And it's up to us to bring down the corrupted team." Fireball grinned, "Heh, sounds like my kind of party…"

* * *

Ok hope this is still interesting...I promise...battles next chapter. 


	4. Ice Breaker

**kmutt: **Glad you like it. Just on a side not...I'm wondering if you've read my other stories, caue the plots are all connected

**King Cheetah:** Glad to see you're still reading. It seems like my readers have faded after "New Beginning" either that...or not reviewing. Oh well. Hope I don't scare you off before the end.

**NOTES: **Well, finally here is the fourth chapter. It didn't really take long to write...once I actually sat down and wrote it. Since I'm not getting a lot of reviews on this story, I'm assuming only a few people are actually reading it, so I don't really need to update with lighting speed because a million people are waiting to hear more. (Of course this has nothing to do with my 10-20 page art history paper, my 30 min speech presentation on gangs, my english poetry unit paper, or my drawing homeworklol ). Anyway, that aside, I will keep posting, but as the school year nears its end, fnals come along with it...and that will kinda consume my time...

Without further delay...chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Ice Breaker

Terra paced around the living room of Titans Tower mumbling to herself. Warlock and Falcon stood off to the side talking to each other quietly. The door slid open and Vortex walked in, "What's going on here?" Terra looked up briefly and shook her head as she plopped down on the couch. Vortex looked over at Falcon and Warlock, "Well?" Warlock shrugged and Falcon walked over toward the couch where Terra was sitting. Vortex shook his head, "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Falcon looked up, "Beast Boy's gone." Vortex shrugged, "He'll be back." Warlock shook his head, "Not this time."

Terra jumped off the couch, "I've gotta tell the League." Vortex stared at her, "Terra, no. There's no need for that." Terra looked over at him, "Why not?" Warlock walked over and put a hand on Terra's shoulder, "This is _your _team now. Nightwing and the others have too much to worry about. They don't need to know. We'll find Beast Boy." Suddenly the alert sirens went off throughout the Tower. Vortex ran over and checked the screen. He turned back to the others, "Maybe he'll find us." Falcon hurried over to Vortex, "What is it?" Vortex blinked, "Bank robbery. Police scanner says there's a green kid on the scene." Falcon gasped, "He wouldn't…" Terra ran toward the door, "Only one way to find out…let's go!"

* * *

Terra and the others arrived at the bank to find the building in pretty bad shape. There were numerous holes in the walls, and the interior had been torn apart. The Titans didn't want to admit it, but deep down, they knew it was Beast Boy. Terra rushed inside and the others followed behind her. They stopped dead in there tracks once they stepped through the doorway. Sure enough Beast Boy was inside gathering up the money scattered on the floor, but he was joined by three other teens. Beast Boy looked up as Terra walked over. Terra growled, "And you called _me _a traitor!" Beast Boy stood up quickly, "Terra, no it's not…" Terra shook her head, "Spare the lies Beast Boy. I _don't_ wanna hear it!" Beast Boy's companions looked up suddenly. Warlock and Falcon stared at the kid standing next to Beast Boy. "Frostbyte," they muttered in unison. Frostbyte smirked, "Heh, nice to see you too…" Vortex's eyes popped out of his head as a young girl with fiery red hair turned and glared at him. He gasped, "Sarah! What are you doing…" The girl cut him off, "The name's Fireball now!" 

Terra glared at Beast Boy, "I can't believe you!" Ever since I showed up at the Tower, you've done nothing but complain about my past. You hypocritical little…" Beast Boy ducked out of the way as Terra lunged forward, "Terra! Listen to me!" Terra kicked Beast Boy to the ground. The green teenager growled viciously, "Fine. If this is what you want…" He morphed into a gorilla and swung a massive fist at Terra. Terra jumped out of the way and hurled a rock back at him. Beast Boy ducked under the rock as he morphed into a cheetah. He charged forward and slammed into Terra, knocking her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground clawing at her face. Terra tore up a chunk of the earth and rose into the air. She flipped the rock upside down, and Beast Boy lost his grip and fell. He changed into a hawk and gently glided to the ground.

The ice was broken and the other Titans charged at each other both sides bent on bringing the other down. In the midst of all the commotion, two teenagers quickly crawled along the floor gathering the scattered money into their backpacks. They whispered to each other and smiled at their stroke of luck. Terra slammed into the ground after taking a blow from Beast Boy's large dinosaur tail. As she rolled over and pushed herself to her feet, she saw the two boys racing for the door with scattered bills spilling out of their half open packs. Terra ran forward to stop the two robbers but she was stopped dead in her tracks as a large octopus tentacle wrapped around her stomach and yanked her backward. Terra fell to the ground as Beast Boy reverted to his normal form. She jumped to her feet and glared at her former teammate.

Beast Boy shook his head, "I tried to tell you." Terra turned around and raced toward the door hoping to catch the real criminals. Once again a large tentacle pulled her back. Terra growled, "Beast Boy, they're getting away!" Beast Boy smirked, "I don't care anymore." Everyone but the Titans had left the bank, and the fighting had temporarily stopped. The opposing teams stood in silence as they watched the stand off between their leaders. Frostbyte leaned over to Nano as he gestured toward Beast Boy, "I think he's gonna crack…"

Beast Boy was shaking with rage. He watched Terra with an unbroken stare. Hateful words boiled deep inside his soul but refused to escape his mouth. Only a low, threatening rumble emerged. After a brief moment of silence, Beast Boy slowly opened his mouth. He looked around at his new team and knew what he wanted to say, but no words came out. He merely roared with every ounce of strength he had and charged forward into Terra. The others knew exactly what he was trying to say, and they charged forward and threw themselves into a chaotic frenzy of fists and screaming teenagers.

Terra jumped away from Beast Boy's initial attack and yanked a small column of stone up from the floor. Beast Boy charged into it head on. He turned quickly and morphed into an octopus as he launched a tentacle at Terra. Terra ducked under the first limb, but a second grabbed her from behind. Beast Boy slammed her to the ground once then threw her across the building. Terra crashed into the wall with a loud crunch. She fell to the ground and lay motionless for a moment as Beast Boy raced forward to strike again.

In the middle of the fight, Falcon and Warlock stood back to back fighting off Nano and Frostbyte. Frostbyte launched a barrage of ice shards at his opponents. Warlock ducked out of the way as Falcon whipped out her bow staff and swung it at the frozen projectiles and shattered them. Frostbyte charged forward at Warlock and prepared to strike. At the last second Warlock jumped out of the way, and Falcon's fist slammed hard into Frostbyte's stomach. Warlock added insult to injury and kicked Frostbyte across the room.

Warlock wheeled around as Nano charged forward. Her right arm reached out and dismantled one of the computers behind the bank counter. In the blink of an eye, her hand had grown to three times its original size. Warlock pulled out a short metal rod. He gripped one end tightly, and the rod began to glow with a faint hint of electrical energy. He swung his weapon down onto Nano's large mechanical fist. The electrical charge short circuited the limb and the hand instantly shrunk to its normal size.

Vortex and Fireball battled each other in a vicious case of sibling rivalry. Fireball chucked a flaming projectile at her brother, but Vortex unleashed a small gust of wind that blew the flame in another direction. He ran forward and kicked Fireball's legs out from under her. Fireball grunted as she hit the ground. Vortex held out a hand to his sister, "It doesn't 'ave to be this way, Sarah. You don't belong with these guys." Fireball jumped up and punched her brother in the stomach, "It's better than being abandoned by you!" Vortex glared at her, "That's not what happened!" Fireball shook her head "I don't think I can believe that…"

Back across the room, Terra and Beast Boy had abandoned the use of their powers, and resorted to a grudge match of flying fists. When it came to hand to hand combat, Terra had trained with one of the best. Slade may have been a criminal, but he knew how to fight, and he passed his skills along to his former apprentice. All his life, Beast Boy had relied solely on his powers for combat purposes, and even those he chose not o develop to their full potential. However, his sheer hatred for Terra had released a hidden reserve of strength and skill that even he didn't know existed.

Terra and Beast Boy moved about the room in a lighting fast blur of movement. Punching, kicking, and blocking. Neither teen able to lay a blow on the other. Now, it was simply a matter of who tired first. Beast Boy fought with animal like fury, relying only on his instincts to attack his opponent, and Terra concentrated closely on her martial arts training. Beast Boy charged full speed at Terra, who stepped to the side and kicked him to the ground. Beast Boy growled and jumped up; he was starting to lose focus. He came at her again, and as Terra swung a fist in his direction Beast Boy morphed into a goat and slammed his horns into Terra's stomach. Terra, surprised by the attack, gasped for air violently. Beast Boy moved to strike again but Falcon flew in over Terra and swung her bow staff into Beast Boy skull. Beast Boy collapsed on the ground and moaned slightly.

Falcon held out a hand and helped Terra to her feet. Beast Boy stood up slowly, and Terra prepared to fight back. Though, instead of charging at her, Beast Boy called out to his teammates, "Titans, fall back!" Beast Boy turned back to Terra, "Just wait…I _will _bring you down Terra. The _True _Teen Titans are here to stay!" With that, he morphed into a hawk and flew off after the rest of his team. Terra raced after him but Warlock reached out and pulled her back, "Let him go." Terra turned on him, "What?" Warlock shook his head, "As much as I hate to admit it…he'll come looking for us again. He wants revenge, and Beast Boy was never one to give up so easily."

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the tower with his new team. Frostbyte came and sat next to him, "Any one of us could have told you this would happen. You can't expect to split from the Titans and still be a hero." Nano nodded, "He's right. We were criminals before the fight even began." Beast Boy sighed, "They won't get off so easy next time. We're gonna finish them off…someday…"

* * *

Falcon slumped down on the couch in Titans Tower. She looked over at Warlock, "Beast Boy…My dad should have booted him when he had the chance." Warlock shook his head, "No one could know he would do something like this…" Falcon nodded, "Maybe, but he never really was part of the team. He was an outsider, and he…" Terra walked over and sat with Falcon and Warlock, "Is a traitor." Warlock looked up at Terra, "You're tossin that word around pretty freely." Terra shrugged, "I'm going to give him a second chance. I owe it to him after how his parents treated me. But if he pulls something like this again. We have to take him down…no questions asked."

* * *

Ok well, I really felt like I needed a battle in this sotry before people got bored of characters talking...so here is the first fight. In case you're wondering why I called this chapter "Ice Breaker", it's becaue the ice has been broken...and it seems that Beast Boy and the True Teen Titans have gone sour... 


	5. The Visit

**Rochwenn90: **Heh, well at least its interesting enough that ya keep reading...yeah battle scenes are my favorite...but i try not to use too many, cause they get repetative after a while...but anyway...still this doesnt even begin to match in comparison to your stories (Whispers and Raven's Memories)

**ummmm: **I doubt you'll end up seeing this, but just in case...If you didn't like it...perhaps there is a better criticism than simply writing "POOP!" 150 times. I don't mind critcism...in fact, I enjoy it...but only when it's useful...whiny ranting just gets on my nerves.

**King Cheetah: **Don't worry, I'm not discouraged, I'm just a college kid nearing the end of the semester, so there are more important things than Teen Titans (though they are few and far between...lol)

to those who read and don't review (if there even are any of ya) i still hope you like this, and thanks for takin the tme to read

now, in honor of "ummmm" please in the future...please, for negative reviews...please, point out specifically what is wrong...cause then I can fix it..."POOP!" is hard to work with, since it tends to get messy and smell like road kill...

**NOTES: **Well, now, I have officialy decided how this sotry is going to progress...I have found my villain...no I do not mean Beast Boy and the true titans...though they will play a part on the side of evil...I have much bigger things planned for this story...

**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Visit**

Changeling and Raven were sitting together in the Watchtower looking out into the endless void of space that surrounded them. The former Titans were still getting used to living countless miles above the planet they called home. Changeling's eyes fell on the blue-green world, and he sighed lightly, "I still have a sinking feeling that we left too soon." Raven nodded, "I know." She smiled slightly as she put an arm around Changeling and leaned her head on his shoulder, "But Terra's strong. She'll be fine." Changeling smiled, "I'm not worried about her…" Raven sat up and looked at him, "Beast Boy?" Changeling nodded, "Yeah. He wasn't happy when we left. He is entirety capable of making Terra's life miserable." Raven started to talk as Nightwing walked up and interrupted the conversation, "Hey guys."

Changeling looked up at Nightwing, "What's goin on?" Nightwing sat down next to him, "Starfire wants to go down and visit the gang at the Tower." Changeling laughed slightly, "We've only been gone like a week…" Nightwing nodded, "Yeah, I know, but you know how she is. Remember Blorthog?" Nightwing sighed and leaned back, "Anyway, sounds like me and Cyborg are going along. I thought you might want to come too." Changeling and Raven exchanged glances. Raven looked back at Nightwing and nodded, "Yeah, we'll go." Beast Boy stood up, "It'll give us a chance to check in on Beast Boy."

Nightwing shook his head, "You know there's not much we can do if he is causing trouble. It's Terra's call now." Changeling smirked, "Yeah. I told him Terra wouldn't hesitate to kick him out." Nightwing looked over at Changeling, "But you know she won't do that…not after what we've done for _her_." Changeling nodded, "Yeah, but to a kid who thinks she's a traitor, it's completely reasonable." Nightwing smirked, "Ok, well let's head out. Bumble Bee is gonna keep an eye on the Watchtower. She'll call us if things get out of control."

* * *

Beast Boy was lounging on the couch playing Game Station with Frostbyte. The two teens stared at the screen with an unbroken gaze trying to ignore the world around them. Beast Boy still couldn't believe that his former friends had treated him like a criminal. Frostbyte sighed lightly. He knew this was going to happen. He wanted revenge on the Titans for the way they had treated him years ago, and he knew that joining with Beast Boy would give him that chance. 

They all had their reasons for joining the True Titans. Beast Boy had lost all faith in his former team after they accepted Terra as a leader. Deep in his soul, Beast Boy hated the New Titans, and everything they stood for; he wanted revenge. Fireball was abandoned by her brother as a child. She and Vortex were orphans on the streets of England, and when Fireball was taken to a local orphanage, Vortex was unable to get her back. Then, shortly after that, he disappeared. Nano was an outcast. "Normal" people were afraid of her, and always assumed she was evil. The True Teen Titans gave her a place to belong, and a chance to repay all the "kindness" people had shown her over the years. Together they were a group of blood-thirsty teenagers seeking to prove a point, and nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

Terra sat on the couch in Titans Tower. She was hunched over with her head resting in her hands. She mumbled to herself quietly. Thoughts raced through her troubled head. Memories of the old days poured through her mind. Nightmares of Slade toyed with her sanity. Then there was Beast Boy. Not the one she had loved so many years ago, but his son. The one who betrayed her. She hated him. There was no denying it. She wanted to turn her back on him forever, but she couldn't. The Titans had given her a second chance; even Raven. She owed it to them to do the same for Beast Boy, no matter how hard it was going to be. 

"_It's your life Terra…your choice." Terra lowered her eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry Beast Boy, for all the terrible things I've done." Terra's eyes glowed with a violent yellow light as she turned on Slade, "You can't control me anymore!" The world around her faded away until all that remained was the look of terror within the single eye hiding behind Slade's mask._

_They say when you are about to die, you whole life flashes before your eyes. Terra knew she was going to die. Images tore through her mind with blinding speed. The stupefied look on Beast Boy's face when they first met. The sheer joy she felt after her first battle along side the Titans. Lazy afternoons in the Tower playing Game Station with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Returning to the Tower after training with Slade. The night in the carnival when Beast Boy turned his back on her. There were no memories of her childhood. No images of the time before the Titans. At that moment, Terra realized that the only time she ever really felt alive was when she was with **them**. The Titans **were** her life. If she was going to die, she would die a hero protecting the only friends, and the only real home she ever knew._

_Terra unleashed a ferocious roar, and the world suddenly snapped back into view. The ground beneath her began to shake violently. The last thing she saw was the image of her and Beast Boy sitting together on the Ferris Wheel. Terra knew she was going to die. The earth stopped shaking, and Terra closed her eyes forever. She had stopped the volcano._

"That would have been it for me," Terra thought, "But Raven…Raven found a way to bring me back." Terra had to give Beast Boy a second chance simply because he was Raven's son.

Falcon walked into the room and saw Terra huddled on the couch. Falcon went over and sat next to her. Terra looked up suddenly and Falcon smiled, "Don't beat yourself up over this. It's not worth it." She put a hand on Terra's shoulder, "Between you and me, I don't think you should take him back." Terra shook her head, "But…" Falcon cut her off, "Whatever our parents did for you is a whole different story. You were lost. Anyone who offered to help you control your powers would seem like a hero." Falcon paused slightly before continuing, "Beast Boy is just a cocky jerk." The two girls jumped as Warlock's head appeared from behind the couch, "Yeah, we never really liked the kid."

Falcon glared at him, "How long have you been standing there?" Warlock smirked, "Long enough." He walked around the couch and glanced over at Terra as he forced his way into the space between the two girls. He threw his arms around them playfully, and Terra smiled slightly as she looked down at the floor. Warlock leaned back on the couch, "So…anyway…I just got a message from the Watchtower. Sounds like they're coming to visit." Terra jumped off the couch, "What? No…they can't! Not now!" She started pacing around the room frantically. Warlock shrugged, "It's the Justice League. I can't exactly tell them no." Falcon shook her head, "Don't worry, Terra. It'll be fine." The three teens looked up as Vortex dashed into the room, "I just saw a JL Javelin land outside the Tower. What are they doin 'ere?" Terra shook her head, "Coming to visit." Vortex glanced back at the door, "What are we gonna tell 'em bout Beast Boy?" Terra slumped down on the couch and sighed heavily, "I don't know."

* * *

Nightwing and the former Titans stood on the island outside the Tower. Changeling looked up at the giant "T", "It seems so small…" He put his arm around Raven, "Sure brings back memories though." Cyborg glared at him, "BB, we've been gone a week." Changeling growled, "You can stop calling me that now." Cyborg grinned. Nightwing shook his head, "Heh…Grow up." Starfire was beaming with a youthful energy that seemed to be an indispensable part of her existence. "Oh please! Let us go in and see our young friends!" Raven smirked, "How long do you think we can keep her out here?" Nightwing was about to speak, but he was interrupted from a loud bang ringing off the front doors of the Tower. "Dear friends, if you are home, please let us inside!" Nightwing smiled, "That answer your question?" 

The front door of Titan's Tower slid open and Falcon poked her head outside. Starfire charged forward and threw her arms around her daughter, "My dear Falcon. I have missed you so! It is good to see that you are well." Falcon struggled in Starfire's arms, "Hi…ug…Mom." Nightwing walked up and put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. She quickly let go of Falcon and smiled brightly. Nightwing looked down at Falcon and smiled. Falcon stepped aside and motioned everyone into the Tower.

Inside the main room, Warlock and Vortex were sitting on the couch playing Game Station, and Terra was sitting alone at the kitchen table. She looked up as Falcon led the Justice League inside. Terra gave a fake smile and quickly lowered her head to the floor. Changeling and Raven exchanged glances. They knew something was up. They walked over toward Terra as the rest of the group gathered on the couch. Terra looked up again as Changeling and Raven sat next to her. Changeling smiled warmly, "So how have things been going?" Terra shrugged, "Mostly uneventful…" Raven watched Terra carefully, "Has Beast Boy given you any trouble?" Terra shivered slightly, "They know something," she thought. Terra worded her response carefully, "Not really." She hesitated, "He hasn't said much for a few days." Changeling smirked, "Well, it's an improvement." Terra laughed nervously, "Yeah."

Changeling looked around briefly, "Where is he anyway?" Terra sighed, "He…uh…" Just as she was about to share the news, Cyborg called Changeling over to the TV. "Hey, BB, how about a round of Battle Droids?" Changeling growled as he walked over to the couch, "It's Changeling." Raven looked over at Terra, "He's gone isn't he?" Terra jumped slightly, "What?" Raven spoke again, "Beast Boy, he's gone?" Terra struggled to respond, "Well…uh…yeah, but…" Raven jumped in, "It's ok. You did what you had to do." Terra shook her head, "No…no, I didn't do anything. He left." Raven looked confused, "What?" Terra sighed, "He quit…and he started his own team. Then there was this bank robbery…a little misunderstanding…and he attacked us…and…" Raven cut her off, "He _attacked _you?" Raven stood up quickly, "Where is he?" Terra grabbed Raven's arm, "Raven, please…let me handle this." Raven glared at her, "Don't you dare let him back in the Tower!" Terra looked down at the floor, "I have to." Raven's eyes narrowed, "No you don't!" Terra returned Raven's cold stare, "Yes I do. You did it for me. I'm gonna do it for Beast Boy!" The group gathered on the couch had turned to watch the stand off between Raven and Terra. Changeling sighed, "Ahhh…just like old times…"

Terra jumped up shaking with rage, "It's my team now Raven! I call the shots!" I did _not _kick him off the team…and I'm not going to! Beast Boy is gonna get a second change…just like I did!" Raven stood up slowly and hovered just above the floor. A hint of red was beginning to shine in her eyes. Terra recognized the glow and started to back away. Raven's voice had turned into a threatening growl, "Beast Boy is _my_ son. This may be your team, but I have the final say when it concerns Beast Boy." Terra was furious. She clenched her fists and everyone could feel the earth start to shake. Raven's eyes changed to twin sets of slanted red eyes. Terra stepped back cautiously; she had seen that look before. Changeling was whispering from the couch, "Rae…Rae…Raven!" Raven grew to three times her normal size and roared. Terra shrunk back and cowered, and the other Titans ducked behind the couch.

Raven started advancing on Terra. Nightwing jumped off the couch, "RAVEN!" Raven gasped, and her eyes returned to normal. She shrank down to her normal size and lowered herself to the floor. When her feet touched solid ground, her white cloak faded to the dull blue of her teenage years. Raven pulled her hood over her head and shrunk into a corner. Changeling raced over to her and reached out a hand. Raven turned her back and muttered a reply in a disturbingly familiar monotone, "Leave me alone." Changeling pulled his hand back slowly. Nightwing took a step toward the door, "I think it's time to go." Raven didn't hesitate to move toward the door. She hurried out of the Tower and the others followed behind her.

* * *

That night, Terra was lying awake in her bed unable to sleep. She was worried about Beast Boy and Raven, and wondered if she had done the right thing. Suddenly she heard a light tapping at her window. Terra looked up and saw Raven hovering outside. Terra jumped out of bed and let her in. Raven pulled the hood off her head and smiled. Terra breathed a sigh of relief; it seemed Raven was back to normal. 

Raven landed gently on the floor and stared at Terra for a moment. After an awkward silence she lowered her head to the floor, "I'm sorry Terra." She paused briefly, "I don't know what happened earlier today. I think deep down, part of me still isn't ready to fully trust you." Terra laughed nervously, "Heh…well. I can't say I blame you…I wasn't exactly a 'loyal' friend." Raven looked up, "Look, I understand if you want to give Beast Boy another chance, but I don't want you to feel obligated to do so." Terra smiled, "I don't. But, everyone deserves a second chance, and he _is_ going to get one." Raven nodded, "If that's what you want…Just promise me one thing…" Terra watched her carefully, "What?" Raven put a hand on Terra's shoulder, "Don't let him take advantage of you. If he won't come back…give him what he deserves." With that, Raven turned and floated out the window. Terra watched her go for a moment, then closed the windows and went back to sleep.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 5...and if you think you figured out who my villain is gonna be...you're probably only half right. please read and review...just remember...no one likes poop...lol  



	6. Nightmares

**Rochwenn90: **No definitely not Raven...not even close...well ok, maybe a little close...but...well you'll see...and yeah, she may have her emotions/powers under control, but everyone loses their temper once in a while, and I felt there still needed to be a little distrsust between raven and terra

**T-Bone: **glad you liked it. And that's kinda what I was goin for...Beast Boy is just a little misunderstood. He still wants to be one of the good guys (for now at least).

**NOTES: **Well...at this point in time, most of my time consuming essays and stuff at school are more or less under control, so I can finally start focusing on writing again. I'm gonna put every ounce of free time I have into finishing this story, cause all this time between posts is killin me. Though, as soon as I finish this, I'm going to take a little break to gather my thoughts...and play a lot of PS2.

I've got some cool things planned for this story, so if you've liked it this far, please stay on until the end, cause I think the ending is gonna be really cool.

As for my next story...or stories, I'm gonna do short little background stories for my more original characters: **Frostbyte, Vortex and Fireball, Warlock,andNano** as for Falcon and Beast Boy (jr.) I may try a background story...it depends on if i'm lazy or not.

Without further delay...Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Nightmares

Beast Boy rolled over repeatedly in his bed. He mumbled to himself inaudibly within the fantasy world of a deep sleep. Images flashed through his mind, and anyone who happened to stumble across his room would know it was not a peaceful sleep.

_Beast Boy wandered through a dimly lit cavern. Judging by the cold breeze flowing around him, Beast Boy assumed he was miles below the earth's surface. It was difficult to see in the dim light radiating from small lanterns hanging form the ceiling at random intervals. He walked slowly feeling his way through the long tunnel. "Where am I," he whispered quietly. He stopped suddenly feeling someone following behind him. He wheeled around but only saw the empty cavern extending beyond his eyesight._

_As he walked through the darkness he felt eyes watching him. Beast Boy looked around slowly hoping to catch a glimpse of his stalker, but there was no one in sight. Suddenly, Beast Boy felt his legs lifted from underneath him, and he slammed into the ground. He grunted as he rolled over and looked up at his attacker. Beast Boy squinted in the dim light, but all he saw was a single eye watching him through the darkness. A threatening voice cut through the silence. It was almost a whisper, but Beast Boy could sense the emotion behind it. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows fully clad in body armor and wearing a mask that covered all but his left eye._

_Beast Boy gasped. Though he had never seen the man before, he recognized him instantly. He had heard all there was to know about this man from his parents. Slade. Beast Boy scrambled to his feet and backed up slowly. Slade advanced on him, and, though his features were hidden, Beast Boy could sense him smiling behind the mask. Without warning, Slade lunged forward and slammed a fist into Beast Boy's stomach. Beast Boy gasped for air and fell to his knees. Slade placed a hand on Beast Boy's head and roughly pushed him onto his back._

_Beast Boy tried to get up, but Slade put a foot on his chest and pinned Beast Boy to the ground. The single eye watched him carefully as an orange mark appeared on his forehead. Slade spoke slow and deliberately, "I have a message for you…" A wall of flames erupted from the earth behind Slade. He continued to speak quietly, "You have been chosen to bring new life into this world. Your mother failed us years ago. You are the one who will awaken her to her destiny." Slade removed his foot from Beast Boy's chest and took a step back. Beast Boy stood up slowly and watched Slade carefully._

_Slade stared deep into Beast Boy's eyes, "You will bring about a wondrous change to this world. You will bring an end to events that have already been set into motion. You will have your revenge." Slade reached up and removed his mask. Beast Boy gasped as he stared at a face that was all too familiar. Beast Boy was staring at himself, only much older. "Dad…?" The figure shook his head and smiled mischievously, "You want revenge…You will get that chance."_

_Slade turned his back on Beat Boy and continued to speak, "You were destined for great things, Beast Boy…Your fate has been sealed." A column of fire erupted around Slade and quickly faded away. Beast Boy blinked as his eyes readjusted to the darkness. Slade was gone._

Beast Boy sat up in his bed and opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily as he looked around his room. It was still early. He climbed out of his bed and wandered out into the hall. _"What was that?"_ Beast Boy rubbed his head gently. He walked into the main room and plopped down on the couch. Beast Boy buried his head in his hands and sighed. _"What did that dream mean? What kind of changes?" _Suddenly, a voice cut through the silence, "You cannot escape your fate!" Beast Boy jumped off the couch and looked around frantically. The room was empty. All he could hear was hear was the muffled sound of thunder rumbling through the heavens, and the steady splatter of rain on the windows. Beast Boy slowly lowered himself back onto the couch.

A sudden flash of lightning lit the room up, and Beast Boy saw Slade standing before him. He blinked and Slade was gone. He closed his eyes again hoping to block out the world. They shot open as he felt a hand grab his shoulder and nearly squeeze the feeling out of it. He looked up but there was no one else in the room. The invisible hand tightened its grip as a threatening voice spoke directly into Beast Boy's ear, "I'll be watching you…" A flash of lighting lit the room like it was midday, and a deafening crack of thunder shook the building's foundation. Whoever was in the room with Beast Boy suddenly disappeared. Beast Boy shuddered as he looked around the room. It was dark. He was alone, but he had never been more afraid in his life. He spent the remainder of the night on the couch, fully alert, and completely still.

Frostbyte walked into the room the next morning and saw Beast Boy curled up on the couch. He walked over slowly and put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Hey…you ok?" Beast Boy felt the hand touch him, and he leapt off the couch prepared to strike. Frostbyte ducked and jumped away from the couch. Beast Boy's bloodshot eyes watched him carefully for a moment then he started to relax. Frostbyte looked up slowly, "Did you get any sleep last night?" Beast Boy shook his head frantically, "No…couldn't…nightmares…Slade…the storm…" Frostbyte looked at Beast Boy strangely, "There wasn't a storm last night…" He paused and eyed Beast Boy carefully, "You sure you're ok?" Beast Boy merely shook his head and slowly sunk back into the couch.

* * *

Raven and Changeling were sitting together up in the Watchtower in the early morning. Raven was shaking slightly and staring off into space. Changeling had an arm around her holding her close. He whispered softly into her ear, "Rae…is everything ok?" Raven shook her head. Changeling stroked her hair gently, "You wanna tell me what happened?" Raven shuddered and hesitated, "I…don't know…" Changeling sighed, "Please Rae. Just talk to me." Raven looked down at the floor and closed her eyes, "I saw Slade last night…" Changeling jumped, "What?" Raven sighed and continued to speak, "In a dream. It was dark…and cold…a cave I think. I saw Beast Boy, so I followed him…" She paused a bit before continuing, "I was getting close when Slade stepped out of the shadows. He had his back to me, so I stepped back. He came up behind Beast Boy and knocked him to the ground…and then he…" Raven struggled to continue. Beast Boy smiled, "Come on Rae, you can tell me." Raven swallowed hard, "He took off his mask, and said something to Beast Boy. I don't remember what. Then, he turned and glared at me…Slade...it was Beast Boy…he grinned and said, 'Surprised to see me mother?' Then he disappeared in a wall of fire."

Changeling didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her it was just a dream and that everything would be ok, but Raven's dreams had a habit of coming true years in the future, at least to a certain extent. He struggled to find the words to comfort Raven, but nothing came to mind. He suddenly found himself to be as frightened as Raven was. He smiled nervously and muttered the only response he could think of, "It's gonna be fine Rae…" He knew it meant nothing. But knowing that he tried was enough for Raven. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried silently, "I hope so."

* * *

Well...I don't know how many chapters I have left exactly...but this story is gonna be longer than "New Beginning" 


	7. Connections

**Rochwenn90: **You give me too much credit. I am just not capable of delivering some kind of cliff hanger at the end of EVERY CHAPTER...that is your area of expertise...but anyway, glad you liked it...and just as a heads up...I've got another cliff hanger coming...and an ending that answers a lot of questions...heh...

**ravenfairie: **Glad to see you're still reading...hopefully with the school year winding down, my posts will be more frequent.

Alright! 2 Reviews...chapter 4 holds the record for this story with a whopping total of THREE! Boo-yah!

**NOTES: **I've still got a few more chapters lined up for this story...but once I finish, I'm puttin FanFiction on hold for a bit. Working on these stories has given me a lot of inspiration foran original thing I'm working on. I'll probably post it on FictionPress once I get far enough into it, so you could read it if you want to. Well...without staling any further, Chapter Seven

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Connections

A few hours later in Titans Tower, Terra jumped out of bed as she reached for her beeping communicator. She flipped it open and sighed, "Beast Boy…" Beast Boy smiled nervously, "Yeah…uh…we gotta talk." Terra sat down on her bed, "Ok…" Beast Boy shook his head, "Not now…this is gonna be one on one. I don't want anyone else to hear this." He paused slightly, "Your team…or mine. Please! It's important…" Terra sighed, "Fine, where?" Beast Boy checked his watch, "Pizza place downtown…five minutes." Terra nodded and hung up.

She walked out of her bedroom and headed to the main room of the Tower. The other Titans were already up and wandering around. Terra stopped just inside the door, "Hey guys!" The others stopped what they were doing and turned to Terra. She continued, "I'm meeting Beast Boy downtown in five minutes. He wants me to come alone…but I want you guys to be standing by in case he tries something stupid."

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting outside looking around at the passing crowd. Terra came walking up slowly and sat down next to him. She glared at beast Boy, "I saw your team…what are they doing here?" Beast Boy grinned, "Terra, we both know neither one of us was gonna come alone after the bank. As long as they don't hear anything, I don't care who's here." 

He stared at Terra a moment before continuing, "I need you to talk to Raven for me." Terra looked confused, "Why not talk to her yourself?" Beast Boy shrugged, "I'm sure she found out about everything. I'm gonna need to redeem myself a little before I try to talk to her." Terra smirked, "You could start by comin back to the Tower…" Beast Boy shook is head, "No way. I still can't trust you Terra…not after…" Terra started to get up, "Then why come to me?" Beast Boy reached out and grabbed her arm, "Because you're the only one who would give me a second chance." He glanced down at the table, "I want to be one of the good guys Terra, and I gotta say...I admire your whole 'conversion.' But I don't really find it convincing." He looked up and smiled nervously "Besides, I've never been one to _follow _orders." Terra smirked, "Tel me something I don't know…"

Beast Boy stared deep into Terra's eyes, "Just promise me you'll get a message to my mom…" Terra nodded, "Fine…" Beast Boy shivered slightly, "Tell her I saw Slade last night…" He saw the terrified look in Terra's eyes and clarified himself, "Don't worry, it was a dream. But…he said something about changing the world. Then, he took his mask off, and it was me…just older…like my dad's age." Terra looked confused, "What does this have to do with…" Beast Boy cut her off, "Dreams always have some deep meaning…like a look into the future or something. I just want my mom to know what I saw. It was weird. He had this weird lookin orange mark on his forehead…and…" Beast Boy shuddered, "I don't even wanna think about it." He looked up at Terra, "Just give her the message." Beast Boy closed his eyes and got up from the table. He gave Terra a friendly wave and headed for the other side of town. Terra sat at the table for a moment and watched him leave. Then she got up and headed back to the Tower.

* * *

Nightwing paced back and forth along the hallway, "I don't know Raven…" Changeling glared at him, "Nightwing, we've seen this before. Raven's dreams can't be taken lightly…especially when Slade's involved." Nightwing sighed, "But Slade's been gone for years…" Raven nodded, "But he was working for Trigon when we last saw him. He's still out there." Changeling glanced over at Nightwing, "Raven's visions tend to come true…in some way." Nightwing nodded, "True…but what about…" Raven shook her head, "Not everything can be predicted Nightwing. I stopped having visions of the apocalypse the night Changeling and I started going out." She smiled slightly, "There are definitely a few variables to consider…" 

"What's goin on," Cyborg asked as he walked up. Nightwing shook his head, "Slade…" Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks, "No way…he's gotta be like 80 now." Raven stared out one of the massive window, "Technically, he's dead…" Cyborg shrugged, "Whatever. I though he was out of the picture." Nightwing nodded, "He was…but Raven saw him last night in a dream." Cyborg laughed nervously, "Heh, well…maybe it's something we should look into then."

Raven started to speak when Starfire came floating over, "Um, friend Raven, there is a message for you from Terra. She is on the screen in the control room." Raven rushed down the corridor toward the control room. _"What happened now…?"_

* * *

Terra watched the screen nervously waiting for Raven to arrive. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. _"She's gonna think I'm nuts," _she thought. Suddenly Raven appeared on the other side. She smiled slightly, "What's going on Terra?" Terra sighed, "It's Beast Boy…He wanted me to give you a message." Raven nodded. Terra hesitated slightly before continuing, "He had a dream last night…Slade attacked him in a cave and…" Raven jumped in, "Where is he now?" Terra jumped slightly, "Who?" Raven was shaking, "Beast Boy." Terra stuttered "He uh…um…I don't k now. He said Slade had like an orange mark on his head…and he said something about destiny…" Raven gasped, "No…" Raven started speaking frantically. There was a genuine fear in her voice, "Find Beast Boy. Get him here. I need to see him now!" Terra started to speak, but Raven cut her off, "Don't ask questions Terra, just do it! I'll send a Javelin down to the Tower. Bring Beast Boy up here." 

Raven shut of the screen and ran toward the door. On her way out she called to Bumble Bee who as up by the control panel, "Bumble Bee, send a Javelin down to Titans Tower, we're going to have some visitors." Then she bolted out of the door to rejoin Nightwing and the others. Changeling looked up as Raven came running over, "What is it?" Raven was shaking as she spoke, "It's Beast Boy. He had the same dream last night. He saw Slade…I was in _his dream_."

She started pacing around frantically, "Slade said something to him last night. I need to know what it was." Changeling reached out and grabbed Raven's arm, "Rae, clam down. You gotta relax." Raven shook her head, "No you don't get it. Slade came to Beast Boy last night, and he said something about his destiny. This is big…" Changeling pulled his arm away, "How do you know?" Raven kept circling the hallway, "Terra told me. She talked to Beast Boy, and he asked her to…" Nightwing jumped in, "This is starting to spin out of control. If Trigon is somehow connected to all this, this could be way out of our league."

* * *

Frostbyte glared at Beast Boy, "What was that? What happened to takin them down?" Beast Boy shrugged, "I was just frustrated. I don't wanna be the bad guy. As long as we call ourselves the Titans, we gotta live up to the name." Frostbyte growled, "I don't care about some stupid name. The Titans humiliated me…and I want revenge. We all got beef with the Titans, and we want payback!" Beast Boy jumped up, "I don't! I'm not a criminal Frostbyte. Even Terra agrees with that." Frostbyte smirked, "Heh, and she's such a reliable person." Beast Boy was shaking with rage, "Well, she knows when to give someone a second chance. If you can't back me on this, then get out." Frostbyte shook his head, "You can't kick me out…" Beast Boy roared, "Watch me!" He morphed into a giant gorilla and wrapped a large hand around Frostbyte's neck. Beast Boy's eyes were glowing a violent shade of red as he launched Frostbyte across the room. Frostbyte lost consciousness as he crashed into the wall, and his limp body hit the floor. 

A harsh voice whispered in Beast Boy's ear, "That's it child…get angry!" Beast Boy wheeled around, but there was no one there. He turned back to Frostbyte as Nano burst into the room. She looked down at Frostbyte's motionless body, "Beast Boy…what the hell did you do?" Beast Boy morphed back to his normal form and collapsed to his knees breathing heavily. He jumped as his communicator went off. He flipped it open to see a frightened Terra. "Beast Boy, you gotta come back to the Tower. There's a Javelin waiting to take us up to the League. Raven needs to see you now!" Beast Boy stuffed the communicator into his pocket, then morphed into a hawk and flew off toward Titans Tower.

* * *

Beast Boy glanced over at Terra as the two of them followed Starfire through the Watchtower. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to understand why Nightwing and the others trusted her so much. He looked away when he heard Raven running down the hallway. She stopped in front of Beast Boy and placed her hands on his shoulders as she stared deep into her son's eyes, "Tell me everything!" Beast Boy shrugged, "I…don't remember…" Raven shook him roughly, "You have to! Slade…What did he tell you?" Beast Boy struggled to remember Slade's words, "He…uh…he said I would change the world…and that I would…something about your destiny…" Raven was silent for a moment. Terra and Beast Boy could see the fear in her eyes. Raven stuttered with her first few words, "Beast Boy…I…we…has anything else happened?" Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah…I lost it with one of my teammates, and it felt like someone else was controlling me…Then I heard Slade tell me to get angry…" Raven gasped, "Oh my God…" Raven closed her eyes and sighed, "This is not a good sign."

* * *

**End Chapter Seven**


	8. Reconciled

**King Cheetah:** Ahhh, it's always nice to see the faithful reader review...heh, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint...and if it does...read just to humor me...cause the ending to this story...well I can't say too much...but it's gonna rock...(I hope).

**NOTES: **It's been a while since my last post I know, but this chapter was giving me a lot of trouble. For some reason I had some serious difficulties getting to the ending (then add to it the fact that my PC is having problems connecting to the internet...anyway...I personally like the direction this is headed...it doesn't matter to me if anyone is reading or not...I'm just the kind of person who hates to leave things unfinished...so this will be completed...and once school's out for the summer I may have more time to focus on this part of my life **(NEW TITANS EPISODE TONIGHT ON MIGUZZI!)** So, without further delay, Chapter Eight

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Reconciled

Beast Boy and Terra were sitting together outside Titans Tower watching the Justice League Javelin fly out if sight. When it finally disappeared, Beast Boy glanced over at Terra, "Of all the things I could have gotten from my mom...I get this…" Beast Boy shook his head, "Ya know, she never told any of us about all this." Terra looked surprised, "Really?" Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah…for obvious reasons I guess, but this is the sort of thing that I deserve to know. Heh, no one _wants _to know their grandpa's an evil monster…but in this case…well, it would explain a lot." Terra smirked, "Yeah, Raven was always a bit of a mystery."

Terra stood up and looked out over the ocean, "Look, Beast Boy, if you don't want to come back to the Tower, that's ok….but if you ever change your mind…there's always a place for you." Beast Boy smiled slightly and started walking away, "Thanks." He stopped halfway down the path and turned back to Terra, "We really should be working together…two teams on different sides of the city…" He grinned, "There's nothin we couldn't handle." Terra nodded, "Not even Slade could stand up to us." Beast Boy shuddered, "Yeah…" Terra started walking up to the Tower, "So, does this mean you trust me now?" Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah…just don't disappoint me."

Terra turned her back and walked toward the Tower. Beast Boy watched her go for a moment then he turned away and headed downtown. He looked around at the people passing by. All of them were oblivious to his presence. The people of Jump City had seen so many strange things over the years that a green-skinned teenager was nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, this was the kind of thing the people of Jump City would never see, the secret struggle against an otherworldly demon. Much like his mother had been years ago, Beast Boy was a time bomb waiting to blow, but no one knew how big the explosion was going to be. Nightwing had said Trigon's hold over Beast Boy was weaker than Raven, but Beast Boy was still feeling uneasy. Knowing there was a demon inside him waiting to destroy the earth was a bit unsettling. Beast Boy looked at the world around him; he had to stay in control, or countless innocent people would suffer.

Terra walked into the main room of the Tower and dropped down onto the couch next to Warlock. He glanced over at Terra, "What's goin on?" Terra shook her head, "Nothing…" Warlock smirked as he threw an arm around Terra's shoulder, "Come on Terra…something's up. I saw you and Beast Boy rush off to the Watch Tower." Terra sighed, "Don't worry. Beast Boy had a weird dream lat night. Thought it might mean something, so we went to ask Raven…" Warlock watched her carefully, "And…?" Terra leaned her head on Warlock's shoulder, "Nothing…just a little nightmare."

Warlock smirked, "Heh…figures. So, does this mean he's coming back to the Tower?" Terra stood up, "No. We figured it was better if he stayed on the other side of town. That way we'd be prepared for anything." Warlock stretched out along the couch, "So he's on our side again?" Terra nodded. Warlock sighed, "Are you sure we can trust him?" Terra smirked, "Why not?" Warlock shrugged, "I dunno…maybe cause he attacked us." Terra nodded, "I guess, but I tried to kill his parents, and they still trust me." Warlock sighed, "Whatever…"

Terra sat down on the arm of the couch, "Besides, his team seems pretty tough. Vortex's sister…a wannabe Cyborg. And Falcon says Frostbyte's got some power too." Warlock nodded, "Yeah, but he has no control." Terra smirked, "Anyone can learn how to control their powers…" Warlock grinned, "Yeah, but Slade's not around to help _him_." Terra growled and hit Warlock with one of the pillows sitting on the couch, "Watch it…" Warlock reached up and pushed her off the couch as Falcon walked into the room. She walked over and leaned over the back of the couch, "What's up?" Terra glared at Warlock as she stood up, then she turned to Falcon, "Beast Boy's back with the good guys."

* * *

Frostbyte paced angrily around the room. Every time he passed Beast Boy he would start mumbling to himself. Nano was sitting on the couch resting her head on her hands, "Calm down Frostbyte." Beast Boy was leaning lazily on the counter, "Look, if you don't wanna go along with this, you can eave any time." Frostbyte growled, "Beast Boy, a few days ago, you couldn't wait to bring these guys down…what happened?" Beast Boy shrugged, "I was angry…and it was a stupid thing to say ok? I'm not a criminal…how many times do we have to do this?"

Nano stood up off the couch, "Besides, he makes a good point. Beast Boy's the only one who's had any real combat training. We wouldn't stand a chance against the Titans…and even if we did happen to take 'em out, then we'd have the League to deal with. If you wanna make a name for yourself…you don't want to be the bad guy. Look at Terra. You ask someone who Terra is and the first thing they'll tell ya is that she killed Slade. Then they might say she betrayed the Titans…but it all comes back to her doing the right thing in the end." Frostbyte glared at her, "I thought the whole reason for this team was to get rid of Terra." Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah…it _was_. But in the past few days, I kinda see why my parents trust her so much."

Frostbyte shook his head, "There's no way you can change your opinion that fast…there's gotta be more to it." Beast Boy looked down at the floor, "Is there something wrong with deciding to trust her?" Frostbyte shook his head, "No…but I can tell that you don't." Beast Boy glared at him, "Well what do you want me to say? That I hate her cause she almost killed my parents…that she broke my dad's heart…she betrayed them?" Frostbyte nodded, "Yeah, that'll work." Beast Boy growled, "Well, I betrayed her! I left the Tower and started my own team. And when we showed up to stop a bank robbery, instead of explaining everything, we attacked them. So I'm no better than she is…and she gave me a second chance today. I think I owe it to her to do the same."

Frostbyte shook his head, "One good deed doesn't make up for her past Beast Boy. You of all people should understand that." He turned his back and stormed out of the room. Beast Boy looked over at Nano and sighed. She shrugged, "For what it's worth…I'm on your side." He walked over and sat down on the couch, "He is right though…this doesn't make up for what happened." Nano nodded, "True, but it never hurts to give someone another chance."

The two of them looked up as Fireball walked into the room. She headed over to the couch and sat down next to Beast Boy, "I hear we're with the good guys now…" Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, are you here to criticize me too?" Fireball shook her head, "No. I just don't know if I can work with my brother after what he did." Beast Boy looked at her, "Maybe you should get his side of the story…"

* * *

Vortex walked into the main room of Titans Tower mumbling to himself. Terra came walking in behind him, "This is a weird situation for all of us. But this is your sister…she kinda deserves to know what happened." Vortex shook his head, "No matter 'ow I do this, I'm gonna sound like the bad guy. I didn't wanna leave her, but Nightwing promised we'd go back an' get her…but, when we figured out where they took her, she already ran away. I wanted to go back and look for her, but Nightwing wouldn't let me. He said I'd never find her." He looked down at the floor and sighed, "I've been kickin myself every day for leavin her behind…" Fireball stood up from the couch with tears streaming down her face. Vortex took a step back, "What's she doin 'ere?" Fireball ran forward and threw her arms around his neck. Vortex smiled through watery eyes. He tried to find the words to speak, but all he could manage was a quiet apology for abandoning his sister. Fireball looked her brother in the eyes, "I thought you were gone…just like mom an' dad." Vortex wrapped his arms around his sister and held her tight.

Warlock walked into the room and glanced over at Vortex and Fireball. He smiled slightly and walked over to Terra, "That's two down…" Terra smiled, "Yeah…and from what Beast Boy said, it sounds like the only problem is Frostbyte." Warlock shook his head, "I coulda told you that would happen. He's got a grudge against Nightwing that'll probly last beyond the grave…" Terra leaned against the counter, "What happened?" Warlock sighed, "A few years ago, Beast Boy brought Frostbyte to the Tower…said he wanted to join the team. He trained with us for a day, and Nightwing decided to let him stay. Only, he didn't have a whole lot of control. Nightwing said he wouldn't be able to officially join the team until he had trained a little harder. Frostbyte took it as an insult and stormed out." Terra laughed nervously, "Heh…sounds like me…" Warlock nodded, "Yeah…but you got over it. If he doesn't join up with us…then he's definitely gonna be something to worry about."

* * *

Later that day, Beast Boy was sitting with Nano and Frostbyte in their tower. Frostbyte was alone on the far side of the room complaining quietly to himself. Nano looked over at him, "Do you thin he'll get over it?" Beast Boy shrugged, "I have no idea." Beast Boy looked up as Fireball walked into the room, "So?" Fireball smiled, "I'm in." Beast Boy sighed, "Good." Frostbyte got up and stormed out of the room.

Beast Boy slowly got off the couch. He looked over ad Nano, "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and made his way through the entryway and out onto the street. He pulled out his communicator and called Terra. "Beast Boy? What's up?" Beast Boy sighed, "It's Frostbyte. I don't think he's gonna do this…and I can't just kick him out…" Terra paused slightly and collected her thoughts, "Meet me downtown…I think I got an idea."

* * *

Beast Boy waked up to the table where Terra was waiting, "This is gonna be a regular thing isn't it?" Terra smirked, "Heh…sure…" Beast Boy sat down, "So, what's this plan?" Terra leaned back in her chair, "Well…it's not much of a _plan_. Why don't we just tell him?" Beast Boy looked up, "Tell him what?" Terra sighed, "Everything. Would he go along with us if he knew about Trigon?" Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, but I thought we decided not to tell the others…" Terra jumped in, "I know, but we need all the help we can get, and if telling Frostbyte is the only way to get him to help, then we'd be stupid _not _to tell him." Beast Boy looked down at the table, "I dunno…" Terra leaned back in her chair, "Look, we're gonna have to tell everyone sooner or later, and as long as Frostbyte can keep his mouth shut until then, I saw we tell him." Beast Boy sighed heavily, "Yeah…true…alright. I'll go tell him." He stood up to leave and Terra grabbed his arm, "Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone else." Beast Boy nodded and walked away.

Terra got up and headed back toward the Tower. She pulled out her communicator and dialed the Watchtower as she walked through downtown. Nightwing's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Rob…uh…Nightwing. Heh…I'm still gettin used to the whole…" Nightwing jumped in, "Don't worry about it. What's up?" Terra hesitated slightly, "Is Raven around?" Raven suddenly appeared next to Nightwing, "What is it?" Terra sighed, "Beast Boy and I decided to let Frostbyte in on the whole Trigon thing…" Raven gasped, "What? Why?" Terra shrugged, "He didn't want to be one of the 'good guys'. We figured we're gonna have to tell everyone eventually…so, why not tell Frostbyte now and convince him to help?" Raven sighed, "Fine…as long as he won't say anything to the others." Terra nodded, "He won't."

* * *

Beast Boy poked his head into the main room of the tower, "Frostbyte, I need to talk to you." Frostbyte glared at him and mumbled something under his breath, "What?" Beast Boy motioned him out into the hallway, "Come on." Frostbyte groaned and walked out into the hall. He glared at Beast Boy as the door closed behind him, "If this is about the Titans, I don't want to hear it. I'm not working with them!" He turned and started back toward the door. Beast Boy reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "No it's not…well not entirely." He paused slightly, "Look, we decided to let you in on something." Frostbyte leaned against the wall and nodded. Beast Boy looked down at the floor, "Slade's back." He looked up at Frostbyte, "He's after me. Apparently, I'm destined to change the world or something."

Frostbyte smirked and shook his head. Beast Boy glared at him, "My grandpa…Raven's dad…is a demon from another dimension. That's where she got her powers. When she was younger, Raven couldn't show any emotion, or it might have opened a portal that allowed this demon into our world. When she fell in love with my dad, it erased the demon's control over her. Now…he's after me. He's planning to use me to get to my mom and make her open the portal." Frostbyte stared at him blankly. He struggled with his first few words, "Dude…this…Beast Boy…" Beast Boy jumped in before Frostbyte could form a coherent sentence, "That's why I agreed to work with the Titans and the Justice League. That's the only way we'd be able to bring this demon down."

Frostbyte shook his head, "Beast Boy, that's crazy…" Beast Boy nodded, "I know…but it's true." He hesitated slightly, "Look, if you don't want to team up with the Titans, that's fine. I'm not exactly ready for that either, but we really need help with this guy." He looked Frostbyte in the eye, "Think of this as the final test. If Terra doesn't screw this up…then we can obviously trust her." Frostbyte sighed, "And if she does screw up?" Beast Boy looked down at the floor, "Then we break ties with the Titans and take her down." Frostbyte pulled out his communicator and dialed Titans Tower. Terra's face quickly appeared on the screen. "Terra…I'm in." He closed the communicator before she had a chance to respond. Frostbyte turned to Beast Boy and smirked, "Heh…for now…"

* * *

**End Chapter Eight  
**I bet there are a few spelling/typing errors in this chapter...but, as with my last story, I don't plan to fix those until the story is complete...stay tuned this summer for my original fiction coming to "Northlands the Second Age: Elements"


	9. New Discovery

**ravenfairie: **Glad to see you're still reading, hope this doesn't disappoint.

**Malaka Mea: **Glad you think it's good...and I want to clear up something. The Beast Boy you are referring to is actually _Changeling_ in my story. In this story, Beast Boy (Jr.) is the _son_ of Changeling and Raven. He has all the powers of the original Beast Boy, and Raven's attitude. If it still doesn't make sense, read "New Beginning" (My first story). That is the prequil to this one, and sets the stage for what's going on now. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: New Discovery

Changeling and Raven were sitting together in the Watchtower's cafeteria. Both of them were staring off into space, their minds on other things. Cyborg came and sat down with them, "Hey guys, how's everything goin?" Neither one of them responded. Cyborg sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Ok…if this is about Trigon, there's nothing to worry about. We're the Justice League…We can handle anything that comes our way." Raven glanced over at him, "You have no idea what he is capable of! There is a reason for calling him a demon." Cyborg looked over at Changeling. Changeling shrugged, "Cyborg, we've been inside Raven's head. You remember what he was capable of there, and that wasn't even the real thing."

Changeling sighed, "I'm worried about Beast Boy. He may be working with us now, but I know he's still angry at Terra…especially for what she did to me and Raven. If Trigon manages to get a hold on him…there is a lot to feed on." He looked down at the floor, "And he could easily use that to get to Raven." Raven nodded, "And if that happens, then we have an even bigger problem on our hands." Cyborg slumped down in his chair, "Ya know, Rae…even with control over your emotions, you still have a way of dragging the world down." Raven smiled slightly, "They say old habits die hard." Cyborg stood up and shook his head as he walked away.

Changeling glanced over at Raven, "I take it he doesn't know what we're planning to do." Raven nodded, "Only Beast Boy and Terra know. Frankly, I don't think it's a good idea." Changeling shrugged, "What else can we do? Wait for him to come here?" Raven sighed, "I know…not much of a choice is it?"

* * *

Terra was sitting on the couch in Titans Tower quietly watching TV. Warlock walked over and plopped down next to her. Terra glanced over at him and smiled. Warlock sighed, "So…any news from the Watchtower yet?" Terra looked over at him, "What?" Warlock shrugged, "I dunno. I assumed you had a plan to deal with Trigon." Terra jumped slightly, "What do ya mean?" Warlock looked around to make sure no one else was in the room, then he looked back to Terra, "I heard you talking to Beast Boy. Why the hell did you keep that from us?" Terra jumped off the couch and glared at him, "Did you tell the others?" Warlock shook his head, "No…but I wanna know why _you_ haven't told them." Terra sighed and sat back down on the couch, "I don't know…it just seemed like the right choice." Warlock put an arm around Terra, "Terra…we're a team! You gotta tell us these things." He sighed, "At least it explains why he quit the team…" Terra shook her head, "No…that was definitely because he hated me." She smiled slightly, "But he's over that."

Terra glared at Warlock, "You can't tell anyone about this…ok?" Warlock sighed, "At least tell Falcon and Vortex…" Terra shook her head, "NO! Not yet…" Warlock shrugged, "Why not?" Terra looked down at the floor, "I don't know…I just don't think it's a good idea." Falcon stood up from behind the couch, "What if we already know?" Terra sighed, "You can't be serious…" Falcon shrugged, "Warlock wasn't the only one spying on you and Beast Boy." Terra stood up off the couch, "This is unbelievable!" Falcon sighed, "We knew you were hiding something from us, Terra…we just wanted to make sure…" Terra glared at her, "That I wasn't working for the bad guys?" Falcon struggled to respond, "No…we…Terra…" Terra cut her off, "You didn't trust me!"

Terra's eyes were glowing a violent shade of yellow. Warlock jumped off the couch and put his hands on Terra shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes, "We wanted to make sure you were ok." He sighed, "We never doubted you Terra, but after what happened in the bank, we weren't sure about Beast Boy." The yellow light faded from Terra's eyes and she stared blankly up at Warlock, "Sorry…I guess I'm a little stressed about…" Warlock cut her off, "Obviously…only an idiot wouldn't be." He wrapped his arms around Terra and hugged her, "We can get through this Terra…Beast Boy's back on our side…and we _know_ the JL will have our backs if things get rough." Terra smiled slightly, but she was still worried. "If only they knew what we were planning…" She thought.

* * *

Frostbyte was sitting alone in the tower half asleep on the couch. Fireball came and sat down next to him, "What did Beast Boy tell you?" Frostbyte sat up, "What do ya mean?" Fireball glared at him, "I know you an' Beast Boy 'ad a nice little talk. Come on, fess up!" Frostbyte shrugged, "He told me the truth." Fireball folded her arms across her chest, "Bout what?" Frostbyte smirked, "That…is classified." Fireball growled as she got up from the couch and stormed out of the room.

Nano was waiting for her outside. "So…" Fireball shook her head, "Nothin…Those two are up to something Nano…" Nano smirked, "What gave you that idea," She asked sarcastically. Fireball growled at her, "Shut it!" She walked down the hallway towards Beast Boy's room, "I don't like this." Nano followed behind her, and the two of them stopped outside Beast Boy's door when they heard him talking to someone.

Beast Boy was pacing around the room, "Do you really think we need to tell them?" Terra nodded, "Yes. Beast Boy…this isn't something we should keep secret. The world is in danger! They deserve to know." Beast Boy slumped down on his bed, "Fine…but what about the plan?" Terra sighed, "So far, only you, me, and your parents know. But we're gonna have to tell everyone else eventually." Beast Boy put his head in his hands, "Fine," he grunted, "I'll tell them." Terra smirked, "And the League?" Beast Boy looked up, "Let's worry about the Titans first."

Fireball opened the door and stepped into the room, "Tell us what?" Beast Boy jumped off the bed and stuffed his communicator into his pocket. Fireball moved closer, "Come on Beast Boy. What are you hidin?" Beast Boy sighed, "This is a bad idea," he mumbled to himself. He looked up at Fireball, "Go get Frostbyte…you all need to hear this."

* * *

The two Titan teams were sitting in the cafeteria of the Watchtower. Frostbyte's head was down on the table, and Fireball and Nano were sitting next to him. Beast Boy was sitting across the table with his head buried in his hands. Terra and her team were sitting at the table next to them in silence, each staring at a different corner of the room. Fireball looked over at Beast Boy. "I wanna know why you didn't tell us sooner," she growled. Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't know! How many times do I have to say that?" Frostbyte picked his head off the table and glared at Beast Boy, "This isn't the kinda thing you should hide from us!" Beast Boy stood up and started pacing around the room, "I'm sorry ok! But I didn't think it was a good idea." Terra looked over at the other table and shook her head.

Fireball stood up from his chair, "You been makin all kinds of bad choices Beast Boy. Maybe it's time we put someone else in charge. Ya know…someone who can actually think straight." Terra stood up, "Hey! Lay off Frostbyte!" Frostybte wheeled around and glared at her, "You wanna start somethin…traitor?" Warlock jumped up from the table and got between Terra and Frostbyte, "Careful…if I remember correctly…_you guys _attacked _us_!"

Frostbyte smirked, "I thought we were putting all that behind us." Warlock glared at him, "Then shut up and do it!" Frostbyte took a step toward Warlock, "Don't push me." Warlock stared back at Frostbyte with an unbroken gaze, "Just sit down…" Frostbyte smirked and turned back toward the table.

Suddenly, he wheeled around and took a swing at Warlock. Warlock saw it coming and stepped to the side. Frostbyte followed through and hit Terra square in the face sending her to the floor. Warlock growled, "You just made a huge mistake…" He thrust his hand forward and Frostbyte went sailing across the room. Beast Boy jumped up from the table, "Dude, Warlock, where did you learn that?" Nano stood up and moved in on Warlock, "Hey I thought we were working together now!" Warlock turned on her, "Nobody asked you!" Nano thrust her hand out and absorbed one of the security cameras causing her hand to double in size. She slammed it into Warlock's stomach and he doubled over in pain. She moved to strike again, but Warlock was too fast. He pulled out his electrified bowstaff and slammed it down on Nano's robotic hand. It short circuited the machinery and her hand was restored to its original size.

Beast Boy jumped in between Warlock and Nano before either of them could attack again. Warlock glared at him, "Are you just gonna let them do this?" Beast Boy stared back at Warlock, "Go sit down!" Warlock didn't move. Beast Boy growled, "I said sit down!" Warlock smirked, "Make me." Beast Boy heard a voice whispering in his head, "Hit him. Now! Teach the boy a lesson!" Beast Boy roared and morphed into a giant gorilla with glowing red eyes. He slammed a massive fist into the side of Warlock's head and knocked him unconscious.

Fireball jumped on Beast Boy's back and tried to restrain him. Beast Boy reached up with a massive hand and yankedher off. He slammed her onto the ground and then threw her across the room. Vortex roared, "You touch my sister like that again, an' I'll tear you apart!" He dashed forward and lunged at Beast Boy. Beast Boy snorted as he brought a large fist down on Vortex. He slumped down to his knees. Beast Boy raised his head to the ceiling and roared. Fireball, Vortex, Nano, and Frostbyte all jumped on Beast Boy. He flailed around violently trying to peel them off.

One by one he yanked the other Titans away from his body and slammed them into various objects in the room. He stopped suddenly, breathing heavily. He looked down at Terra's motionless form and grunted. The voice in his head spoke again, "Crush her." Beast Boy roared as he lifted a foot above Terra's head and prepared to strike.

At the last second, Terra rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. Her eyes were glowing a violent shade of yellow as she watched Beast Boy's every move. Beast Boy charged forward and swung a fist in Terra's direction, but she ducked under the attack. She turned to Face Beast Boy and roared. A dozen stone spikes erupted out of her back. Beast Boy moved in again. As he swung his fist down, Terra turned and bent over. Beast Boy's fist slammed onto the stone spikes and heroared in pain as they shattered. Terra grunted under the force of the blow and fell to her knees.

Terra stood up andglared at Beast Boy as she thrust her hands forward. A stream of mud shot from her palms and splattered onto Beast Boy's feet and legs. It instantly hardened into solid rock. Terra gasped and paused for a moment, then she launched a second stream of mud and covered Beast Boy's lower body. The mud hardened and anchored Beast Boy to his spot. Terra gasped for air as she spoke, "Beast Boy…get control of yourself! PLEASE!" Beast Boy struggled against the stone trap. The voice in his head spoke again, "Don't listen to her! FIGHT! ATTACK!" Beast Boy roared and the red glow faded from his eyes. He repeatedly slammed his fists into the rock until the surface shattered. Then, he morphed back to his normal form, and fell to his knees. He looked up at Terra gasping for air, "Terra…I…sorry." A heavy breath escaped his lips and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Terra was sitting with the other Titan's in the infirmary of the Watchtower. Beast Boy was still unconscious, and the others were busy rubbing various bumps and bruises. Raven walked into the room and sat down on the edge of Terra's bed. Terra looked up at her, "Raven…I…" Raven cut her off, "You did what had to be done Terra, don't worry. He'll be fine." Terra sighed, "Still…my powers…the rocks…the mud…I could never do that before." Raven nodded, "I know. You were trapped in stone for twenty-five years. Somehow, it became part of your system and enhanced your powers." She looked over at Beast Boy, "Your subconscious must have seen the danger, and activated the powers without you knowing."

Terra shook her head, "Still…I had to _make_ the mud come out…but I…" Raven cut her off, "Sometimes. When a situation gets out of hand, our emotions and survival instincts can act separately from our bodies. Your powers are very similar to mine. We share many of the strengths and weaknesses in our abilities."

Raven sighed, "Years ago, on my birthday…the day Slade returned…I wanted the day to stop. When I was younger, my birthday was not something to be celebrated. Even after falling in love with Beast Boy, it was the one day my father could still get to me; the one day I had to hide my emotions. On _that_ day, Slade had a message to deliver, and I didn't want to hear it. I wanted the day to be over. During a battle I got frustrated and somehow stopped time." She paused slightly and looked at Terra, "I have no doubt that is was happened here. You were in danger, and you wanted to stop Beast Boy without hurting him. The spikes threw him off guard, and the mud calmed him down…" Raven smiled slightly, "These new powers are going to be very useful Terra. Consider it a blessing rather than a curse." Terra sighed, "Yeah…I just hope I'll be able to _control_ them next time." Raven smiled, "I'm sure you will."

* * *

**End Chapter Nine. **I hope no one hates me for "enhancing" Terra's powers, but I felt that after being trapped in solid rock for 25 years, a few changes were in order... 


	10. Desperate Times

**Rochwen90: **Cool...nice to see my new powers weren't a total bomb...as for Falcon growling...she is Robin's daughter...and he growls a lot when he fights with Slade...i think that kind of stuff is hereditary...either that...or i'm having trouble varying thins in my story...lol

**ravenfairie: **Glad you liked it...hope you keep reading. As for new Teen Titans...I assume you watched TROQ last night (Monday May 9)...was a VERY VERY good episode...actually a deep moral lesson involved in it too...very nicely done if I say so myself)

**King Cheetah: **No...not that kind of enhancement...we can't be that lucky...(There's always starfire heh...um...)

**NOTES: **Ok...this (in my opinion at least) is actually turning out better than I originally planned. Hopefully those of you who are still reading are still liking...yeah so anyway...without further delay Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Desperate Times

Beast Boy rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned quietly and looked around the room; he was still in the Watchtower. Changeling was sitting on the end of the bed, "Hey. Feeling better?" Beast Boy nodded slightly, "Yeah…ug…I've had worse." Changeling smirked, "I bet. I hear this isn't the first time you took a beating from those guys." Beast Boy laughed nervously, "Heh…yeah." Changeling looked over at his son, "What happened in there?" Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't remember. Warlock and Nano started fighting. I tried to stop it. Then I heard Slade again." Changeling jumped slightly, "What did he say?" Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't know. But then I morphed. After that, I blacked out."

Changeling seemed confused, "But Terra said when you turned back to normal you apologized…what…" Beast Boy cut him off, "I don't even remember doing that. I morphed…then I woke up here with a head ache." Beast Boy looked down at the floor, "You have no idea what it's like…" Changeling shook his head, "You and your mom aren't the only ones with a monster inside of you…" He looked down at the floor, "When I was your age, I got drenched with a chemical that messed with my powers. It unleashed something. A monster. That thing…that …creature…is inside you now too. Put that and Trigon together…I know it's not a good combination."

Changeling put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Heh…it's gonna make your life kinda rough…having those things inside you, waiting to cause trouble. But you'll get through it. But, whatever you do…don't give Trigon control. Fight it with everything you have. You've got a lot of power inside of you Beast Boy…thank your mother for that one…" He looked deep into Beast Boy's eyes, "Don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

Beast Boy looked up, "Yeah…I know." He sighed lightly, "So, where's everyone else?" Changeling stood up, "They all went back. Except Terra. She's down in the cafeteria talking to your mom." Beast Boy climbed out of bed, "I'm going down there." Changeling reached out and put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "You know…Terra genuinely cares about you. I know you're still holding a grudge…but you need to let that go. Give her a chance…if for no other reason than to make me happy."

Beast Boy looked down at the floor, "I'm over that Dad. Trust me…right now Terra seems like the _only one_ I can trust. To be honest…I'm glad Mom brought her back. I don't think Falcon or Warlock would have done what Terra did for me." Changeling smiled slightly, "Terra's a good friend Beast Boy…someone to hold on to. When the time comes, she'll be the first to fight…and the last to leave your side." Beast Boy smirked, "Heh…that was pretty deep Dad…" Changeling shrugged, "What can I say? Your mother's rubbin off on me."

* * *

Terra was slumped over one of the tables in the cafeteria. Her head was resting on her arms. She sighed lightly and shifted her position in an attempt to get more comfortable. The other Titans had gone back down to earth hours ago, but she decided to stay behind and wait for Beast Boy. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her back. She looked up and stuttered, "W—Warlock? What are you doing here?" He smiled, "Keepin you company." He sat down next to her and leaned back in the chair, "Have you been sitting here the whole time?" Terra nodded. Warlock shook his head as he stood up from the chair, "Come on. Let's go for a walk." Terra smiled as she stood up. She looked back at Raven, "Call us when Beast Boy wakes up?" Raven nodded.

Terra turned around and hurried after Warlock. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She leaned her head on Warlock's shoulder and smiled. Warlock sighed, "You gotta stop worryin. Beast Boy is gonna be fine. Trust me. It could have been a lot worse." Terra didn't say anything. Beast Boy may have attacked them, and she did keep the situation somewhat under control. But she still couldn't help but blame herself for what happened. The entire chain of events started because she came back to the Tower, because she agreed to lead the New Teen Titans. All she had to do was tell Nightwing no, ad everything would have been ok. Warlock smirked, "Heh…I think we're all better off having you here." Terra jumped, "What?" Warlock smiled, "I saw the look in your eyes earlier. I know hat you're thinking Terra, believe me. I'd feel the same way in your shoes."

Warlock sat down on a bench across the hall from a large window overlooking the earth. He reached up and pulled Terra down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, "It's a lot harder than it looks Warlock. Everything that's happened is because I came back. All because I agreed to lead the Titans. No matter how you look at it…this is kinda my fault." Warlock ran his fingers through Terra's hair, "Terra, I hate to say it, but all this was gonna happen with or without you. The only reason Beast Boy waited to leave the Tower is because his parents wouldn't let him. He's had problems with the team's leadership since day one. Me and Falcon knew he was trying to start his own team all along. It was only a matter of time before he left."

Warlock shook his head and sighed, "It's your fault he's still on our side. If you didn't come back, Nightwing would have named me or Falcon leader. Neither one of us would have given Beast Boy a second chance. We would have treated him like a criminal…and he'd still be out for revenge. We owe _you _big time for keepin everyone on the same side." Terra sighed and looked out the window at the earth, "Let's just hope everyone _stays_ on the same side."

The two of them jumped as Terra's communicator went off. Terra flipped it open to find Raven staring back at her. "Beast Boy's awake now." Terra nodded, "Thanks Raven." Terra looked back at Warlock and smiled. She leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek. Then she got up and ran back to the cafeteria. Warlock remained frozen in his seat staring blankly out the window. Then he stood up, and ran after Terra.

* * *

Beast Boy was lounging in the cafeteria when Terra and Warlock came running up to the table. Beast Boy groaned as he stood up, "So you waited?" Terra shrugged, "It's the least I could do. I did kinda beat you up…" Beast Boy glared at her, "Whatever." He turned to Warlock, "Warlock…look…I'm sorry. I don't know…" Warlock cut him off, "No worries. Can't blame you for something you had no control over." Beast Boy sighed, "It feels like it's getting worse. It's like the second I hear that voice, I have to respond." He looked down at the floor, "Even little things get me really mad. You have no idea how weird it is to have someone else inside your head."

Terra sighed, "We gotta end this now before things get out of hand. I think it's time to put our plan into action." Beast Boy shook his head, "No way! It was a bad idea…I should have never brought it up." Terra shrugged, "Would you rather wait for him to come to us?" Warlock stepped in between them, "Hello! Out of the loop! What are you talking about?" Beast Boy looked down at the floor, "Going after Trigon…" Warlock hesitated before speaking again, "Wait...you mean like going into his dimension?" Terra nodded, "And taking him out." Warlock shook his head frantically, "No…you can't be serious! Terra that's suicide!" Terra shrugged, "It's either that, or bring him into our dimension and try to fight him."

"The problem there is that once he enters this dimension, human flesh will turn to stone." Raven walked up to the three teenagers, "Fighting Trigon in his own world is our only hope of success." Warlock slumped over, "This sounds like a promising plan." Terra put a hand on Warlock's shoulder, "You don't have to come with…but there is no way I'm staying behind. I still feel guilty about abandoning my friends the first time. I'm not doing it again." Raven looked over at Warlock, "Just go back to the Tower for now. We don't even know if we're ready to go after Trigon yet. We'll come and get you as soon as things are set in stone."

Warlock sighed and he turned to leave. Terra looked over at Beast Boy, "You coming?" He shook his head, "No. I'm staying up here for now. It's too dangerous to put any stress on my temper." Terra sighed, "Ok…but if you need anything…you know where to find me." Beast Boy smiled, "Thanks." Terra turned and Ran after Warlock. He was complaining to himself about something. Terra grabbed his hand and laced her fingers into his. He looked down and offered a fake smile, then he sighed heavily. Terra looked down at the floor, "It'll be fine Warlock. I promise." She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I got your back." He laughed slightly, "Heh, yeah. I know you do.

* * *

**End Chapter Ten**

Ok...well over the cousrse of the next few chapters, I plan to use some more songs as part of my story, cause I found some that fit REALLY well with what I've got planned...heh...hope you stay on til the end.


	11. Desperate Measures

**kkori: **Glad you enjoyed it...always nice to see some new readers

**NOTES: **Ok, I know I said I'd be updating more frequently now that school's over, but a lot of things held me back this chapter...like my laptop not holding a charge. Plus, working 11-5 and then going to practice for Beauty & the BeastFrom 6:30 to 9:30 every night...it kinda slowed me down...a lot. Plus, this chapter is by far the longest I've written in either of my mult chapter stories...7 pages in Word...4,400 somewords. I knew where I wanted this chapter to end, but I had trouble getting there. Every time I wanted to stop, it felt like I was rushing things a little too much, so I kept writing. Now...finally...I came to a good stoping place...hopefully this isn't too long of a chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Desperate Measures **

Terra and Warlock slumped down on the couch. Terra sighed heavily, "It's been a long couple of days…" Warlock nodded, "You could say that again." Falcon came walking into the room and leaned over the back o the couch, "So, is Beast Boy ok?" Terra nodded. Falcon walked around the couch and sat down next to her, "Then why do I get the feeling there's still something wrong?" Warlock sighed, "Because there is…" He threw his hands in the air and got up from the couch, "Am I the only one who thinks there's something _seriously_ wrong here?" Falcon and Terra just stared at him. He started pacing around the room, "Come on guys! A demon possessing a seventeen year old kid so he can take over the world? Isn't that at all…weird to you?" Terra shrugged, "Warlock, you're talking to a girl whose first boyfriend is twenty-five years older than her. Weird is relative." Falcon looked away and laughed silently. Warlock glared at them, "I'm serious. This is weird even for us."

Terra got up and put her hands on Warlock's shoulders, "Calm down. Believe me, we know this is kinda…out there, but it's one of those things I don't really wanna think about." Warlock pulled away and moved toward the window, "Maybe we should think about it Terra. This could potentially be the end of the world." Falcon groaned as she leaned back on the couch, "Could you _please_ stop saying that?"

Warlock turned and glared at them, "Do you know what it's like to see a world on the edge of destruction?" The girls shook their heads. Warlock looked down at the floor, "Well, that's the world I left behind when I came here!" He sighed heavily, "I've already seen one world end…" He looked directly at Terra, "I don't want to go through that again." He started walking toward the door, "So I'm sorry if I seem a little tense, but it's kinda hard not to be in my situation."

He walked out of the room and the doors slid shut behind him. Falcon looked over at Terra, "Well…uh…" Terra sighed, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Falcon stood up and walked over to the fridge, "So, do we have a plan to deal with the situation?" Terra nodded, "Yeah…but you're not gonna like it." Falcon smirked, "Try me." Terra sighed, "We're gonna go to Trigon's dimension and kill him there." Falcon turned back to Terra, "You're kidding right?" Terra shook her head.

Falcon walked back over to the couch and sat down, "Well, it's not my first choice…but something tells me it's our only option." Terra nodded, "Yeah, it's either that or let him come here" Falcon sighed, "Well whatever you decide to do…I'm in." The doors to the room slid open again 'and Vortex came walking in, "So what's up with Warlock? He seems sort of pissed." Terra smirked, "Heh, I didn't notice." Vortex walked over to the couch slowly and sat down, "Ok, somethin's goin on 'ere. What is it?" Falcon shrugged, "Nothin." Vortex glared at her., "I know you're 'idin somethin mate. Just tell me." Falcon and Terra grinned as they replied in unison, "You don't wanna know." Vortex shook his head and stood up, "You girls are startin to scare me." Terra smiled slightly, "Don't worry Vortex, you'll find out soon enough." Vortex turned and walked out of the room. Falcon looked over and laughed quietly, "He's gonna kill us when he finds out…"

* * *

Frostbyte was pacing around tower mumbling to himself. He had seen some pretty strange stuff the past couple days. More than he was used to living in Jump City. Super villains and monsters were one thing, but this was way different. He plopped down on the couch and sighed. _"Beast Boy's right,"_ he thought. _"We're in way over our heads here."_ Fireball walked up and sat down with Frostbyte. He looked over at her and smiled slightly, "This is too much…" Fireball nodded, "I know. But we should consider ourselves lucky for 'avin allies we can trust." Frostbyte smirked, "Who? The Titans? So far, I haven't seen anything special from them. If you remember correctly, they attacked us again." Fireball nodded, "Yeah, but do you remember why?" Frostbyte turned away. Fireball shook her head, "Cause _you_ started it. You were goin off on Beast Boy, and Terra told ya to sit down. You took the first punch mate, not the Titans."

Frostbyte growled, "I was only makin an observation…they…" Fireball cut him off, "You told Beast Boy he wasn't doin a good job. I wanna see you try an' make level 'eaded decisions when part of your body's bein controlled by a demon." Frostbyte sighed, "That's not the point. It's all cause of Terra. First he wants her taken out, and now he wants to be friends." Fireball shrugged, "Rightly so I guess. In case you 'aven't noticed, Terra seems to be the only one who still trusts him. Everyone else seems a bit jumpy." Frostbyte shook his head, "I don't even know what's goin on anymore. This whole thing is way out of our league." Fireball nodded, "Yeah, but we can get through it. Heh, we 'ave to. The world's kinda dependin on us." Frostbyte hunched over and buried his head in his hands, "I know. That's the whole problem."

* * *

The former members of the Teen Titans were gathered in the Watchtower conference room. Nightwing was leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling. Starfire looked back and forth between him and the others quietly. Changeling was slumped over the table snoring obnoxiously, and Cyborg was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. Raven was the only active member of the group. She hovered back and forth across the room muttering to herself.

Nightwing sighed as he leaned forward and looked over at Raven, "So I guess it's settled huh?" Raven jumped slightly as she looked over at him, "But we…" Nightwing cut her off, "Let's face it Raven, no matter what we come up with, it all comes back to this being out only option." Cyborg shook his head, "Not the most desirable, but can't say it's not effective." Raven hovered over to the table and sat down, "Fine but if we go through with this, someone should stay behind just in case…" Nightwing shrugged, "What about Bumble Bee? She's more than qualified." Raven shook her head, "No, I mean the Titans. Someone has to be here to protect Jump City." Changeling sighed, "But if we fail…then it's kinda pointless to leave someone behind isn't it?" Raven shook her head, "No. Even if we manage to defeat Trigon, we are going to have a difficult time getting back. The Justice League can't be everywhere at once, and Jump City can be a reasonably dangerous place to live at times." Cyborg walked over and joined the others at the table, "How do we decide who stays?" Raven hesitated, "Hmm…we each pick one Titan to stay behind." Nightwing leaned back in his chair, "Alright Rae, since this was your idea…you pick first."

Raven hesitated and looked around the room. She closed her eyes and though for a moment, "…Terra. Without question she's the most qualified to lead the Titans." Nightwing looked over at Cyborg. He sighed, "Nano. It'll be easy to reprogram the Tower to work with her tech." He elbowed Changeling. He stuttered, "I…I don't know…come back to me." Nightwing looked over at Starfire, "Star?" She looked down at the floor, "Falcon." Nightwing sighed and hunched over the table, "Warlock. The kid's got a lot of power, and the team needs that." He turned and glared at Changeling, "Made up your mind yet?" Changeling shook his had, "Can't be Frostbyte…he'd never be a team player. And it can't be one of the twins. There's no way they'd leave each other after…" He trailed off and sighed, "Beast Boy." Nightwing stood up, "Alright. It's set. Get the Titans up here and let's roll." Raven jumped up from the table, "Nightwing no. It's been a rough couple of days. This can wait until to tomorrow." Cyborg nodded, "Good call Rae. My power cell could use a good recharge…I'm beat." Nightwing sighed, "Fine. We'll take the rest of the day off. But I want everyone back in this room first thing tomorrow morning. Titans included."

* * *

Terra was sitting in Titans Tower watching TV with Warlock. It had been a relatively uneventful day compared to the rest of the week. It was quiet in the Tower, and everyone was getting restless. After what had been happening, everyone felt like they had to be out fighting something. The doors slid open and Falcon walked into the room. She dragged her feet along the floor as she walked over to the couch. She slumped over the armrest and sprawled out on an empty part of the couch. She looked up at Terra and sighed, "Heh, this has been a pretty boring day." Terra looked over at her, "Got any ideas?" Falcon shrugged, "I dunno. I just wanna get out of the Tower." Warlock smirked, "Ok…you do that." Falcon glared at him, "I'm serious. I need to do something."

Warlock stood up and stretched his arms over his head, "Bowling?" Falcon smirked, "I don't think so." Warlock shrugged, "I don't see you comin up with anything." Terra got up from the couch and walked over to the fridge. She opened it and reached for a pop, "How abut pizza?" She sat down at the counter, "We haven't done much with Beast Boy's team except fight…we should probably get together in a more…peaceful setting." Warlock nodded, "I'd be up for that…heh I never turn down pizza." Falcon shook her head, "All you ever think about is food…" Warlock shrugged, "Can't help it."

Terra walked over to the main screen and pulled up the communicator. She dialed the tower on the other side of town. The screen flickered a few times before Fireball picked up on the other end. "Terra?" Terra smiled, "What's up?" Fireball shrugged, "Nothin…been a boring day out 'ere." Terra nodded, "Same here. Thought maybe you guys would join us for some pizza." Frostbyte's face appeared on the screen, "You serious?" Terra shrugged, "Why not. It's about time we started acting like friends." Frostbyte smirked, "Heh…if pizza's involved, I think I can stomach hangin out with just about anybody." Terra shook her head, "Whatever. We're goin now…if you wanna join us, we'll see ya down there."

* * *

It was a slow day downtown. It seemed like the entire city had decided to stay home for the day. All the tables out side of the pizza place were empty, except for the large one where the Titans sat. The two teams were gathered around three large pizzas. All former tensions between the two groups of teens seemed to vanish the moment they were united around a pizza. Laughter filled the air around the table, and even Frostbyte appeared to let his guard down, if only for this brief moment. They forgot about the events of the past few days and simply enjoyed each other's company. Terra looked around the table and smiled.

_The Teen Titans were sitting outside their favorite pizza place at the end of a very long day. Slade had tried to wreak havoc in Jump City, but the Titans had been there to stop him. They were bruised and tired from the fight, but that was not going to prevent them from celebrating their victory over a massive cheese pizza. Robin put a hand on Terra's shoulder, "You did good today, Terra." Beast Boy smiled brightly, "Glad to have ya on the team!" Terra smiled nervously. She felt so at home with the Titans, accepted and understood. She reached up and brushed the hair away from her eyes as she reached in for another slice of pizza._

Terra shook her head slightly, _"Just like the good old days,"_ She thought. Warlock looked over at Terra and put an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close and smiled. Terra leaned her head on his shoulder. The seven teens spent the time looking back on the old days and sharing stories of their youth. Frostbyte had always been one to cause trouble, and after developing his powers, he was quite the distraction in school. Frostbyte smirked, "It was Friday, and some idiot teacher wanted to give me a test." He leaned back in his chair, "I forgot to study, so I didn't really want to go to school." He sighed heavily, "I woke up early and rode my bike over. Heh, there was a layer of ice five feet thick on every door and window of that building. We had a three day weekend."

Fireball shook her head, "Show off." She glanced over at her brother and grinned, "Vortex was four when he started flyin. He'd circle our yard a few times, an' mom an' dad couldn't get 'im to come down. Then one day he got 'imself stuck in a tree." Vortex glared at her. She smiled, "He was 'angin upside down from the top for twenty minutes before dad found a ladder big enough to reach 'im." Vortex elbowed his sister playfully, "Well, Fireball was jealous…cause she broke 'er arm jumpin out of 'er bedroom window tryin to fly."

Warlock elbowed Falcon, "Hey, what about the time you beat Nightwing one on one?" Terra looked over at Falcon, "You beat Nightwing?" Falcon shrugged, "Heh…yeah, that's how I found out I could fly." Warlock jumped in the conversation, "Nightwing used to end our training sessions by havin the two of us fight him. Then, we started to beat him…so he decided to start going one on one." Falcon shook her head, "We couldn't touch him…as far as we were concerned he was…" Warlock butted in, "Unbeatable." Falcon glared at him, "Yeah…well then there was this one time…I was totally beat. My dad came charging at me, and I went to jump out of the way." Warlock grinned, "She went up…but never came down." Falcon smirked, "Heh, I was hanging upside down right above his head with a big stupid grin on my face." Warlock started laughing, "Ha! You should have seen the look on his face. It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. He took out his bowstaff and started swingin at her like a piñata. Heh, she flew circles around the room until he was too tired to keep fighting." Falcon leaned back in her chair, "That was the only time I ever beat him." Terra seemed surprised, "Really?" Falcon nodded, "Heh…yeah. He wouldn't fight me after that." Warlock shook his head, "He made _me _fight her." Falcon shrugged, "Still, I really don't fly unless I have to. If you can fly, but you don't have any other super powers, you're better off stayin on the ground."

The seven teenage superheroes spent the rest of the afternoon downtown wandering around looking for random things to distract them from the things they had experienced in the past few days. When they grew tired of wandering around the city they all headed back to Titans Tower. Everyone clumped together on and around the couch and Warlock powered up the DVD player. Falcon smirked, "So Warlock, what horrible Sci-Fi adventure do we have tonight?" Warlock smirked, "Independence Day. One of my favorites." Frostbyte sighed, "Oh please…the last thing we need to see right now is another end of the world movie." He got up and walked over to the cabinet Warlock had pulled the movie from, "You gotta have something better than that to watch."

Frostbyte grunted as he squatted down and looked into the cabinet. He shuffled through the movies looking for a title that appealed to him. "_Matrix_, _Star_ _Wars_, _Lord_ _of_ _the_ _Rings_, _Men_ _in_ _Black_…one and two. Heh…ooh, _The_ _Godfather_. That's a classic. _Terminator_…_Gladiator_…" Frostbyte paused and looked up at Warlock, "Seriously Warlock…do you have some sick obsession with old movies?" Warlock shrugged, "Only the good ones." Terra shook her head, "Look in the next cabinet." Frostbyte turned around, "Why…?" Terra smirked, "Trust me." Frostbyte turned around and opened the next cabinet. He ducked down and looked inside.

For a brief instant he was silent. He stared in awe at what was inside. He stuttered with his first few words, "Y…You…have the entire Monty Python collection?" He turned around and stood up with a stupid grin on his face, "We're watching _Holy Grail_!" Falcon glared at him, "Weren't you just complaining about Warlock watching old movies? My _grandparents_ were teenagers when that came out!" Frostbyte shook his head, "No this is different. This is Monty Python…_Holy Grail_ is easily one of the funniest movies I have ever seen." Warlock shrugged, "Can't argue with the truth." Terra smirked, "Heh, guys, you realize that movie was old twenty-five years ago. It's ancient by today's standards." Frostbyte shook his head, "It's still funny." Warlock nodded, "Yeah, and we're still gonna watch it." Falcon elbowed Terra. "Well it is nice to see those two finally agreeing on something," She muttered. The two girls laughed quietly. Terra shrugged, "Well they are right though…it is a _very_ funny movie." Warlock sat down next to Terra, "Ok, enough talking…movie time."

Hours passed by uncounted, along with nearly half a dozen movie titles. No one knew what time it was, it was either very late, or _very _early. It all depended on who you asked. The seven teens were sprawled out in the main room of Titans Tower. One by one they started to drift off to sleep as Warlock played movie after movie, until halfway through Gladiator, he was the only one left awake. He looked around the room and noticed that no one else was watching the movie. He felt Terra stir next to him. He looked down to see that her head was resting gently on his shoulder. He reached up with the remote and turned the movie off. He put an arm around Terra and leaned his head against hers. Before he knew it, he had joined the other Titans in dream land.

* * *

"Warlock, get up!" Warlock groaned as he opened his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. He checked his watch and sighed, "It's seven thirty…come talk to me in two hours." The tall figure before him smirked, "Don't think so, up…now!" Warlock blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. Then he jumped slightly, "Nightwing? What are you doing here?" Nightwing glared at him, "We need you in the Watchtower…NOW!" Warlock jumped off the couch, "Alright, calm down I'm comin." He shuffled around the room purposely wasting time. He was far too tired to be up and about already. He looked over at Nightwing, "Where's everyone else?" Nightwing folded his arms across his chest, "Waiting for you, now hurry up."

Twenty minutes later, Warlock was finally alert, and he and the other Titans had joined the core council of the Justice League in the conference room of the Watchtower. Nightwing paced around the room and nervously glanced back and forth between the eight teenagers before him trying to find the best way to break the news to them. He finally gave up and walked over to the table. "Well, by now, I'm sure you guys probably know what we've been dealing with the past few days," he said as he sat down. The Titans nodded. Nightwing sighed and continued, "Well, we finally figured out how to handle the situation."

Nightwing glanced over at the other League members before continuing, "It seems that our only option is going into Trigon's dimension and fighting him there. Waiting for him to come to us would put far too many lives in danger." Nightwing looked around at the Titans, "However, due to the risk involved, five of you will be staying behind to protect Jump City." Terra started to speak, but Nightwing cut her off, "In order to save you the trouble of deciding, we have already chosen who will be left behind."

Nightwing looked around the room and hesitated. He shook his head and sighed, "Terra, you're going to lead the team." Terra jumped in, "Hold on…" Nightwing ignored her and continued, "Nano, Falcon, Warlock, and…" Terra cut him off, "Nightwing wait!" Nightwing looked the other way, "Beast Boy." Beast Boy jumped up, "What? No! There's no way I'm staying behind. I'm going with!" Raven glared at him, "No you're not. You are staying here!" Nightwing sighed, "Frostbyte, Fireball, and Vortex, you three will come with us." Vortex shrugged, "Fine by me."

Terra slammed her fists down on the table and jumped up, "Nightwing, this isn't fair!" She growled and started pacing around the room, "This isn't your call to make!" She glared at him, "Who gave you the right to decide who…" Nightwing returned Terra's cold stare, "Don't forget, I am the leader of the Justice League." Terra shook her head, "Yeah, I know, but _you_ aren't leader of the Titans anymore! That's my job now." Beast Boy growled, "And me!" Nightwing sighed, "Ok, well what do you want to do?"

Terra growled, "I want to come with!" Nightwing shook his head, "And that is exactly why _we_ chose who would stay behind. If we left it up to the eight of you, no one would have stayed." Changeling smirked, "Or it would have been a big fight trying to decide who stayed." Starfire stood up and floated over to Terra. She placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "Friend Terra, I understand that you wish to join us, but you are needed here." Terra looked down at the floor and sighed, "I can't let you guys do this alone."

Nightwing sighed, "I'm sorry Terra. It's out of the question. We need you here." He looked around at the other Titans, "Look, we never expected you to all be happy with our decision, but like we said earlier, we don't have much choice." Terra slumped down into her chair. The Titans glanced back and forth between each other. None of them were going to admit it, but deep down they all agreed with Terra. Nightwing had no right to decide their fate, but since he had already made the call, there was no point in arguing.

Nightwing glanced over at Raven, "If there's no more complaints, let's go." "This isn't right," Terra mumbled to herself. Nightwing glared at her, "Drop it Terra!" Raven stood up and sighed. The room fell silent and everyone watched Raven intently. She circled the table mumbling to herself quietly. Her eyes were wide open and unfocused; she was scared. Finally Beast Boy stood up and blocked his mother's path. He shook his head, "I can't deal with this. I don't care what anyone says, I'm coming with you." Raven looked up and stared at her son. Her yes were bloodshot and hazy. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook her head "No…no, you have to stay here." Beast Boy stepped back. Raven watched him closely, "Taking you into Trigon's dimension is the last thing we want to do. We'd be handing you over on a silver platter."

Beast Boy backed up slowly, "Mom, are you feeling ok?" Raven blinked and shook her head. The panicked look faded from her eyes and she sighed, "Sorry, I…" Nightwing cut her off, "Raven, we don't have time for this. We need that portal open now!" Raven nodded. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She raised her hand above her head and paused. She took a deep breath and focused on the task ahead. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" She thrust her hand down and bolts of dark energy erupted from her palm.

A violent wind tore through the closed room. Raven's cloak was pulled off and her suit was torn as red markings appeared all across her body. Her violet eyes changed to a bright white as a loud thunderous crash echoed around the room. The air before Raven began to ripple and a deep threatening laugh faded in through the rushing wind. A thick smoke cloud appeared in the room and flames started to poke through the rippling cloud. A deafening crack sent those gathered flying across the room. Raven remained focused and unmoving, hovering inches above the ground. Slowly, the smoke cloud parted to reveal a gaping hole floating in the middle of the room. A low, booming cackle erupted from the opening. The portal was open, and Trigon was calling. Nightwing pushed himself to his feet, "Let's move!" Those chosen to travel into Trigon's dimension threw themselves into the rippling portal. Raven followed close behind. A faint red glow appeared in her eyes, and quickly disappeared. She passed through the portal, and the gateway vanished instantly.

Terra slumped down against the wall and buried her head in her hands, "I should have gone with them." The other Titans stared in silence at the spot where the portal once stood. Beast Boy sighed, "Well, there's not much we can do now." He walked out of the room slowly, "I'm gonna go talk to Bumble Bee and get us a Javelin back down to earth." The others turned and followed him out of the room. Warlock stayed behind and watched Terra quietly. He stood in the doorway and waited. Terra looked up at Warlock and shook her head, "I can't just sit here and let them do this." Warlock sighed as he walked over and sat down next to Terra. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"When I came back…Nightwing put me in charge without even second guessing himself. So far I haven't done anything that even comes close to justifying that decision." Warlock put an arm around her, "Stop thinking you have to make up for your past Terra. Nightwing didn't put you in charge because he was expecting favors." Terra sighed heavily, "But why leave us behind? If they can't pull this off, there won't be a city left to protect." Warlock shook his head, "There's more to it than that…I know it." He looked at Terra and smiled, "He picked us for a reason Terra. I'm sure we'll get through this." He stood up and helped Terra to her feet, "Come on, let's go. I'm sure the other guys are waiting for us." Terra leaned her head on his shoulder and the two of them joined the other Titans in the hangar where a Javelin was waiting. The team returned to the Tower in silence. It had been a rough week, butnothing could have prepared them for the events to come.

* * *

**End Chapter Eleven **

Well...eh...this isn't the end, but you probably figured that out by no. Anyway, those of you who are still reading, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it' one of my favorites in this story...(although I really like the scene where the two teams start fighting in the Watchtower...that stil maes me feelall warm and fuzzy inside...lol). Anyway, yeah please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter...cause I put a lot of time into writing it, and I really hope it turned out ok. Keep your eyes open though...cause I'm going to do my best to crank up my update pace with the final few chapters of this story.


	12. End Game

**NOTES: **Well, no one reviewed last chapter, so I don't need to reply to anyone. Heh, I don't even know if anyone is still reading this, but that is not gonna stop me frm posting. I don't leave stuff unfinished. (I'm stubborn, what can I say?)

As a heads up, since I'm simply trying to finish this story, I'm not paying a lot of attention to typos...of course, once I've completely finished writing, I will go back and fix whatever mistakes may exist within each chapter. So, anyway, here's chapter 12:

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: End Game**

Beast Boy tossed and turned in is bed groaning quietly. As the days passed it was getting harder and harder for him to get a good night's sleep. His dreams were haunted by dark visions and threatening messages. With every passing night, Beast Boy could feel the evil inside him growing stronger, and it was taking every last ounce of his strength to keep it locked away.

"_I'm coming for you Matthew Logan. You cannot escape your destiny. I will find you!" Beast Boy looked around frantically hoping to catch even the slightest glimpse of the demon. He stood prepared to fight, but knew that he would not stand a chance on his own. Sweat dripped down his face as he wandered around slowly in a nervous panic. He traveled through a barren wasteland of hardened volcanic rock. Columns of fire spewed from the earth and towered high above Beast Boy's head. "There is nowhere left for you to hide!" Beast Boy wheeled around and saw Slade sanding behind him. He charged forward and swung a fist toward Beast Boy. He ducked out of the way and ran full tilt in the opposite direction. There was no need to look back; he knew Slade was chasing him. His threatening laugh echoed all around him. Beast Boy covered his ears as he ran hoping to block out the horrible sound, but it was useless._

_Beast Boy opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He was alone, and sooner or later, Slade was going to find him and hand him over to Trigon. The fear of being captured gave Beast Boy an unnatural boost of energy. He charged through the incarnation of hell as fast as his legs would carry him. He tried to morph into a faster animal, but something was draining his powers and keeping him locked in human form._

_Suddenly, Beast Boy saw a dark figure lying on the path before him. He slowed to a stop and bent down to find his mother lying motionless on the ground. He reached out a hand and pulled the tattered cloak away from her head. Her face was scarred and horribly mutilated. Her limbs were bent in unnatural directions, and numerous bones had been shattered in a crippled mess. Much of the flesh had been torn from her body and only charred scraps remained. Tears welled up in Beast Boy's eyes as he began to whimper like a helpless toddler. _

_He reached out and gathered his mother's broken body into his arms. He began to rock her gently as he wailed uncontrollably. Suddenly, Raven gasped and struggled to lift her head. Beast Boy's eyes met hers and he smiled slightly. She opened her mouth and whispered softly, "Beast Boy…I…I'm sorry." Then, her body went limp and she died. Beast Boy huddled over the bloody corpse as tears poured down his face._

_He jumped to his feet and looked around slowly. His fists were clenched at his side as he searched the surrounding area. He knew Slade was behind this, and Beast Boy was going to make him pay. He tilted his head toward the sky and roared. The call was answered by a threatening growl. Beast Boy turned to see a figure clothed in red hovering over his mother's body._

_The figure looked up to reveal twin sets of slanted red eyes. Beast Boy growled, "You! You did this." The stranger smiled mischievously, revealing a set of vampire like fangs. Beast Boy threw himself at the creature and tore the cloak away. He stood up slowly and started to back away. "No…" He gasped quietly, "No…that's impossible." Raven smiled back at him, "You cannot escape your destiny my son." The red eyes narrowed and she lunged at Beast Boy, knocking him to the ground. He used her momentum against her and threw her off the path and down into the flames. She wailed in agony as her body was devoured by the fires of hell. "What have I done?" Beat Boy slumped to his knees and buried his head in his hands. He cried until there were no tears left to shed._

Beast Boy gasped as he woke up to find himself inside Titans Tower. His sheets were soaked with sweat, and they were clinging to his body. He pried them off as he pushed himself up and onto his feet. He raised a hand and rubbed his head gently. "The nightmares are getting worse," he mumbled. Beast Boy walked out of his room slowly and into the dark hallway. He ran his hand along the wall and guided himself toward the main room.

The doors slid open and Beast Boy was temporarily blinded by the fluorescent lighting. He groaned and rubbed his eyes roughly trying to adjust. Finally, his vision faded back t normal and he walked over to the kitchen to take a pop from the fridge. "Someone left the lights on again," he mumbled to himself." He headed over to the couch and jumped when he found Terra sprawled out staring at the ceiling. She lifted her head slightly and smiled, "Can't sleep either huh?" Beast Boy smirked, "You have no idea."

Terra sat up and made room for Beast Boy to sit down. She shook her head, "I still don't feel right about this." Beast boy nodded, "I know. Believe me, I didn't ask to stay behind. I'm the whole reason they're doing this to begin with. I really feel like I should have gone along." Terra sighed and stared out the massive windows overlooking the ocean. "This whole thing happened way too fast," she said quietly. "Nightwing and the others left two months ago. I didn't even have a chance to settle in before this whole thing started." Beast Boy looked down at the floor, "Yeah, and I didn't really help when I left the team." Terra shook her head, "Don't blame yourself Beast Boy. I played a bigger part in this than you realize. If I hadn't joined up with Slade, I would be as old as your parents and living in the Watchtower."

Terra sighed heavily, "You guys are the only friends I ever had. I can't just sit here and watch the League risk their lives like this. It isn't fair." Beast Boy shrugged, "It's part of the job description. We don't have much of a choice." Terra shook her head, "We should. Nightwing isn't part of this team anymore, so why does he get to tell us what to do." Beast Boy smirked, "I dunno. But he's always been stubborn. Even you know that. Nothing we could have done would make him change his mind."

He stood up slowly and started to leave. Halfway across the room he turned back to Terra. "I know there's more to this than Nightwing told us. He left _us _here for a reason. Right now, I'd be more worried about Jump City than I would about the League. They can handle themselves." He looked away and sighed, "My nightmares are getting worse. Something is coming Terra. And I'm worried that we won't be able to stop it." He left the room quietly and Terra was once again alone. She sighed and sprawled out on the couch. She wanted to get up and go to her room, but all the strength had left her. She merely closed her eyes and let herself slowly drift off to sleep.

Terra opened her eyes a few hours later to find the TV on. Warlock looked over at her and smiled, "Good morning sunshine!" Terra growled and kicked him, "Shut up." She pushed herself up off the couch and walked over to the kitchen to find something to eat. Warlock surfed through the channels in search of something other than poorly drawn Saturday morning cartoons. He sighed heavily, "Look at this show. _Ninja Turtles_...where do people come up with these things?" Terra looked back toward the TV and shook her head, "Are you serious? I watched that show when I was like eight. I can't believe it's still on!" Warlock smirked, "It shouldn't be. It might have been good twenty-five years ago, but now…" Terra nodded, "Yeah. _Ninja Turtles_ and _The Land Before Time_…the two things from my childhood that don't know the meaning of the words "the end." She walked back over to the couch and sat down, "So how do you think the others are holding up?" Warlock shook his head, "I'm trying not to think about it." He looked over at her and smiled, "But I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

Hardened volcanic rock extended in every direction as far as the eye could see. The sky was stained a threatening orange from the flames shooting up from the earth. Raven looked around cautiously as she led the others through the strange world. There was a faint hint of sulfur in the air, and everyone was feeling uneasy. Raven sighed, "He's hiding…" Changeling stared at her, "Hiding? What does he have to be afraid of?" Raven shook her head, "Nothing. But, he knows why we're here, and he won't show himself until he's ready." 

Suddenly, Raven stopped and grabbed her side. She doubled over and groaned in pain. Her eyes flickered and turned red for an instant, then faded back to normal. She stood up breathing heavily. Nightwing watched her carefully, "Are you ok?" Raven nodded, "He's trying to reach my anger. Coming here has made his influence stronger. I'll have to work harder to block him out." She stood up slowly, "Let's keep moving. We can't be caught off guard." Changeling looked over at Cyborg, "Am I the only one who feels a little uneasy here?" Cyborg shook his head, "Shut up BB."

"Stop!" The others jumped and came to a rough halt behind Raven. She looked around slowly, "He's close now." They stood completely still and studied the world around them looking for any sign of the demon. Nightwing had his bowstaff ready and Starfire's hands were beginning to glow a threatening green color. Suddenly, Raven grabbed her head and collapsed to her knees. She started to mumble quietly, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos…Azarath, Metrion Zynthos…" Changeling took a step forward and reached for Raven. He jerked his hand back in surprise when Raven unleashed an agonizing scream. She craned her head to the sky and roared.

Raven bent over and continued to scream. Orange markings appeared all over her body and her eyes shifted into a violent red color. Changeling stepped forward cautiously, "Rae, are you…" Raven cut him off. Her voice was a low threatening growl, "Stay back!" Suddenly, a deep, booming voice echoed all around them, "Come to me my child!" Raven climbed to her feet and pulled her hands away from her head. She closed her eyes tightly and shouted at the top of her lungs, "You will never take me demon!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos…" Raven concentrated heavily using every last ounce of strength in her soul to block Trigon out of her mind. As she repeated the same three words again and again, the orange markings slowly started to fade away. She lifted her head toward the sky and focused herself. Then, her eyes shot open and she screamed, "NO! I wont give you control!" Her eyes shifted between their normal violet color and the demonic red. Raven struggled to stay in command, "Azarath….Metrion…Zynthos…no…no…stay out…Azarath…STAY OUT!" Dark energy erupted from Raven's body. Those with her were scattered along the path. She was floating a foot above the ground. Her whole body twitching as she fought for command.

The dark voice spoke again, "Come forth my child!" Raven howled in pain. She arched her back as the orange markings reappeared and began to glow. The ground started to shake, and Raven's body started to convulse violently. She screamed in agony. Changeling watched from below in panic as her body began to pull apart. Raven roared to the sky. Her cloak split in half. Half white, half red. Suddenly, a tremendous crack echoed across the sky. Raven fell toward the ground where she landed in Changeling's arms.

An evil laugh echoed near by, and the group looked up to see a figure clothed in red floating above them. A pair of pale hands reached up and pulled down the hood to reveal twin sets of glowing red eyes, and long, vampire like fangs. Starfire gasped, "Raven! You did not tell us that you too have an evil sister!" The figure glared at the group standing below her as she spoke, "I am the evil you have concealed!" Changeling started to back away, "Oh great, an evil Anti-Raven."

* * *

Beast Boy was pacing around the main room of Titans Tower mumbling to himself. He looked up as the doors opened and Terra and Warlock walked in. Terra slumped down on the couch, "Would you give it up Beast Boy! There's nothing we an do now!" Beast Boy hook his head, "I know but still…they should have taken us along." He turned and started to leave the room, "I'm goin outside." 

Warlock dropped down on the couch and sighed, "You think he'll ever get over it?" Terra shrugged, "I dunno, but I do agree with him. We should have gone with them, Warlock. We could have helped." Warlock smirked, "Maybe we still can…" Terra stared at him blankly, "How?" Warlock shrugged, "Raven's not the only one who can open a portal to another dimension." Terra eyed him carefully, "What?"

Warlock stared out the window, "How do you think I got here? My world was destroyed. The war I'd been fighting my entire life; we lost. So I left. I came here to become stronger. One of these days, I'm going back to fix everything. I'm gonna win the fight I couldn't five years ago." He stuttered slightly, "B…but that's not important right now. You don't want Nightwing controlling our life do you? This is your chance. It's _your_ team now Terra; _you_ call the shots. Just say the word and I'll take you to Trigon."

Terra stood up slowly, "I want to talk to the others. They deserve a chance to come along." Warlock nodded, "Good idea. I think they were all mad at the League's decision." Terra nodded as she walked over to the main screen. She pulled up the communicator and sighed, "Titans! Main room, now!" Within minutes, the other three Titans had joined Warlock and Terra n the main room. Terra stood before them with a nervous look on her face. She hesitated as she made eye contact with Beast Boy, "Ok, I don't really know _how _to say this…I know you guys were mad about what Nightwing said, but we really can't change his decision."

Beast Boy glared at her, "Thanks for reminding us." Terra sighed, "Shut up Beast Boy. I'm goin somewhere with this…Anyway, I know you guys don't want to feel left out." Falcon eyed her carefully, "What are you talking about?" Terra smiled mischievously "Warlock is gonna open a portal and take us to meet up with the others. If you don't want to miss out, this is your chance." Beast Boy jumped up, "Are you serious?" Terra nodded. Falcon grinned, "Count me in." The others nodded in agreement. Terra glanced out the window, "Ok, you've got five minutes, and then we're moving out." Warlock glanced over at Terra and smirked, "Heh, Nightwing's gonna be pissed." Terra nodded, "Yeah, well screw him."

* * *

Raven groaned as she opened her eyes. Changeling smiled nervously as he set her down, "Glad you're awake. We've got a situation on our hands." He gestured to the creature floating above them. Raven looked up and gasped, "Oh No." The creature lowly lowered itself to the ground, "I am the darkness inside you Raven. I am your anger. I am you jealousy. I am your RAGE!" Rage lunged forward and threw her pale claws around Raven's neck and pushed her to the ground. Raven growled, "Take your hands off me demon!" Raven's eyes turned white and Rave was thrown into the air surrounded in dark energy. Suddenly, the orb of energy burst, and Rage slowly lowered herself to the ground, "Your magic is useless against me." 

Raven glared at the demon, "I don't need magic to defeat you!" She turned to the others, "Trigon needs my anger to open the portal. If we can destroy her, this will all be over!" Nightwing smirked, "Say no more." He pulled out his bowstaff and leapt at the demon. Rage unleashed a shield of dark energy and sent him flying backward. Rage closed her eyes tightly, "Azarath…Metrion…Zynthos!" Her body began to split apart. "Anger, Hatred, Jealousy, Lust, come forth!" The demons body split apart. One demon had become five. Rage grinned, "There is no stopping it Raven. This is your destiny!" The demons charged toward Raven glowing with dark energy. Changeling morphed into a gorilla and jumped between Raven and her dark alter-egos. He roared and swung a fist in their direction. Rage leapt into the air and slammed her foot into Changeling's chest. The kick sent him flaying across the path. He reverted to his normal form and groaned in pain.

The demons continued to press forward grinning mischievously as they advanced on Raven. The other heroes jumped into the action fighting with everything they had. Dark energy was all around them blocking every attempt to strike the dark creatures. Frostbyte roared as he unleashed a heavy stream of ice from his hands. Unfortunately, the extreme heat of the world around him melted his projectiles almost instantly. He sighed heavily, "Well that was productive."

Vortex sent a violent gust f wind through the group of demons scattering them in all directions, but they landed gracefully on the ground ad charged in to attack again. It was useless, nothing worked against them. Raven's dark emotions had the home court advantage, and the Justice League was fighting a losing battle. Cyborg roared as he charged toward the demons. His immense strength shattering heir protective energy shields. He echoed his attacks with a blast from his sonic cannon. He was slowly beginning to push the demons back. Then, they engulfed him in dark energy and threw him out of their way. Rage sighed, "You cannot stop us Raven. There is no hope for your kind."

Raven hesitated. She had one final trick up her sleeve. The fight was going nowhere, but she knew one surefire way to end the struggle. Raven glared at her evil counterparts, "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that there is _always_ hope. There is always a way out!" Rage stepped forward laughing quietly, "Dear Raven, by coming to this world, you set us free. We will take control, and your world will end. There is nothing you can do to change that.

Suddenly, a violent rush of wind tore through the gathered crowd. A portal opened in the middle of the path revealing a tiny shred of Titans Tower. In the blink of an eye, Terra and her team had joined the others in Trigon's world. Nightwing glared at Terra, "Terra! What are you doing here? I told you to stay behind!" Terra returned his icy stare, "You're not the leader of the Titans anymore Nightwing! I am! You can tell me what to do, but that doesn't mean I have to listen."

Rage roared, "Ha! You think more worthless mortals will help? You cannot win." Raven shook her head, "This isn't over yet. I can still save the world." Rage smirked, "Don't toy with me, Raven. There is nothing you can do!" Raven's eyes started to glow. The deep violet faded until only an eerie white remained. She moved slowly toward the edge of the path and looked down into the fire. Raven turned back and glared at her dark emotions, "Yes there is!" She closed her eyes and fell backward into the fire. An agonizing scream echoed all around as the flames surged up into the sky. Changeling ran to the edge, "Raven! NO!" He was about to jump when Nightwing reached forward and pulled him back.

Rage and the other dark emotions screamed in pain as the flesh began to melt off of their bones. The gathered superheroes turned away allowing only their agonizing screeches to enter their minds. The demons slowly faded away until nothing remained but the stench of burning flesh. The flames surged up in the shape of a large raven, and quickly fell back into the canyon.

Suddenly, a deep, booking voice echoed al around them, "You mortals shall pay for this treachery!" Trigon rose from the fires and roared at the top of his lungs. He looked down at the path below and forced an evil smile. He lifted his hands above his head and a giant ball f fire began to form. "You ave only delayed the inevitable. Some day, another will come, and I will destroy your world. But, until that time comes, I shall have to settle with destroying you!"

Warlock jumped back, "We have to get out of here!" He turned and created a portal back to the Tower. "Quick! Everyone move!" One by one, they leapt through and returned to their dimension. Beast Boy was the last to go. He stood on the path staring out into the flames, "Why, mom? Why?" He turned his back and stepped through the portal. Trigon reached out and grabbed Beast Boy as he stepped through, "You will not escape me!" On the other end, Changeling held tight to his son's hands puling with very ounce of strength he could manage. Suddenly, Beast Boy sailed through the portal and landed with a thud on the floor.

* * *

The twelve heroes sat unmoving on the floor of the main room. No one wanted to believe what had just happened. Cyborg stood alone staring out the window over the calm ocean. Nightwing and Starfire were huddled together in the middle of the room. Starfire wailed uncontrollably, and Nightwing stroked her hair gently as a small stream of tears fell from beneath his mask. Changeling sat alone in the corner with his legs pulled into his chest and his head resting on his knees. His body shook violently as he mumbled through his tears, "No…Raven…please…" Beast Boy stood up and walked over to his father, tears streaming own his face. Changeling looked up with a deep sorrow reflecting in his eyes. Beast Boy collapsed to the ground and simply stared at his father. 

Terra was alone and unable to cry. She had seen he look in Raven's eyes before she fell. Raven wanted to die. It was the only way to stop the demons. Raven had sacrificed herself to save them. Half-breed or not, Raven was truly a hero. Terra smiled slightly, but concealed it from her friends. "Thank you Raven," she whispered softly. Terra gasped as she heard a faint voice echo in her mind, "Don't disappoint me Terra."

* * *

That night, Beast Boy stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He rubbed his head gently trying to sooth a pounding headache. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head, "This isn't over Beast Boy. Your part has just begun." Beast Boy's eyes glowed red for an instant before returning to their normal green color. He jumped back from the mirror, "No…"

* * *

**End Chapter 12  
**There is more coming, including an ending that I'm _really_ psyched to write, just because it sounds so cool in my head (how it sounds in writing however is a completely different matter). So yeah, I think I counted 4 or 5 more chapters. I knew from day one this would be longer than New Beginnng, but I didn't think it would be this much longer. I guess I'm getting carried away. Well...for now, I leave what readers may be out there with this and hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime in the relatively near future. 


	13. Farewell to a Goth Girl

**kkori: **confused? well yeah...my story did kinda take a turn for the dark side...hope i didn't turn you away...

**TDG3RD: **Yeah...I killed Raven...I felt my story needed a little something unexpected...hope you keep reading this...

**rochwenn90: **it's nice to see you're still reading. And as for Raven being gone forever...I guess we really won't know yet...lol Raven is by far my favorite character...so I put a lot of work into her death...I wanted it to play a major role in the story...hmmm...could I be hinting at something?

**NOTES: **Ok...first of all, if anyone hates me for killing Raven, I'm sorry...but I'm going somewhere with it. Honestly, I've seen a lot of stories out there where Raven has died, is dead, or will die...but everyone of them mentions it blatantly in the summary. I wanted this to be completely unexpected, and hopefully it was. I have to say, Raven is, uncontested, my favorite character in the show, so I put a lot of hard work into killing her off, because I wanted her to die playing the hero. And, because Raven is such a cool character, there needed to be a chapter dedicated to her memory. That's what this chapter is for.

Now, the first song in this chapter is called "Goth Girl" or maybe "Raven's Song" I wrote it...and it's from Changeling's point of view. So, let me know what you think of it...

The second song I used is "Take Me" by Hawk Nelson.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Farewell to a Goth Girl**

The sun poured down onto the earth below. A few scattered birds fluttered in the trees singing their early morning songs. It was a beautiful day. There was a light breeze in the air that would have made anyone happy to be alive. Anyone except the twelve figures gathered around a lonely plot of land marked with a harsh carving of a raven. There, buried under six feet of dirt, was an empty coffin dedicated to the savior of humanity. Changeling stared blankly at the ground and sighed. Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder, "She saved the world BB." Changeling nodded, "I know, but still…"

One by one the group left the grave until only Changeling remained. He slumped to his knees as his eyes began to water. "Why Raven? Why," he asked intently, holding back the tears. "There had to be another way." He sighed heavily as stray tears slid down his cheek. He placed his hand gently on the ground, "I'm gonna miss you Rae." He pushed himself to his feet and slowly walked away with his eyes to the ground.

_I don't know if I'll ever understand how I felt when I saw her face  
__Pasty complexion and purple hair she must have felt so out of place  
__Distant and silent turned her back on the world  
__Convinced herself she would never belong  
__They said she'd always be just a creepy girl  
__But I've made it my mission to prove them wrong_

_The doors slid open and a short girl walked into the room. Her body was covered with a blue cloak, and her face was hidden underneath the hood. Only her deep purple eyes remained visible. Robin turned to the other three teenagers standing behind him, "Guys, this is Raven." Raven reached up and pulled the hood off of her head. The florescent lighting of the room reflected off of her pale face, and she stared blankly at the people standing before her. "Hi." Her voice was a dull monotone, void of any emotion. She sighed, "Well, it was nice meeting all of you. I'll be in my room." She pulled her hood back up and left the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged awkward glances. Beast Boy laughed nervously, "Ok, that was weird."_

_Oh she's just a Goth girl unstable and disturbed  
__Living in the shadows blocking out the world  
__She's kind of antisocial but that's alright with me  
__Cause I'm gonna take her wall down gonna make her fall for me_

_I look into her violet eyes like a window to her soul  
__And I see so much emotion waiting to break free  
__Meditating every moment just to keep control  
__How could a girl like that go for a guy like me  
__I'm positive she's negative we're different through and through  
__But even if it kills me I'm gonna get through to you_

_Beast Boy took a quick glance over at the mysterious girl in the corner. Her violet eyes hovered slowly over the book in her hands. Beast Boy quickly turned back to his video game, but the image was burned into his brain. Her eyes were hypnotizing. Beast Boy was not the brightest crayon in the box, but even he knew there was more to Raven than what she showed on the surface, and when he looked into her eyes, he felt as though he was getting a taste of the girl behind the monotone. "I'm gonna break her," he thought. "She's gonna open up."_

_Oh she's just a Goth girl unstable and disturbed  
__Living in the shadows blocking out the world  
__She's kind of antisocial but that's alright with me  
__Cause I'm gonna take her wall down gonna make her fall for me_

_She fell in love before but a demon broke her heart  
__Abandoned and alone it tore her world apart  
__There was nothing I could tell her nothing left to say  
__No words in any language to take away the pain  
__But I swore that I would be there as a friend to call her own  
__And as long as I still loved her she would never walk alone_

_Beast Boy had his ear pressed to the door listening intently, "Malchior," he whispered softly, "Who's Malchior?" He made a point to pass by Raven's room a often as possible hoping to learn as much as he could about Raven's mysterious new friend. It wasn't long before Malchior revealed his true form. He was evil, and he used Raven simply for his own advancement, and, in doing so,he broke her heart. She was alone in her room slumped in a heap on the floor. "I know he lied, but he was the only person who didn't think I was…creepy." She hesitated, "And don't try to tell me I'm not." Beast Boy shrugged, "Ok, you're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." Raven's door slid open and she stood there staring at Beast Boy. Then, without warning, she jumped forward and threw her arms around him. She could always count on Beast Boy to make her feel human._

_She was just a Goth girl unstable and disturbed  
__Living in the shadows blocking out the world  
__She was kind of antisocial but that never bothered me  
__Cause I finally took her wall down and I made her fall for me_

_Raven watched her friends fade away as she fell into the fires. She would not allow Trigon to destroy her world. She felt no pain as she fell, only a deep sense of contentment knowing that she had finally brought an end to Trigon's plans of destruction. He was trapped for all eternity. She smiled softly and sighed, "Keep the world safe Titans…" Then her eyes closed forever._

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting up in bed staring out the window. He could not bring himself to accept what had happened. He only wanted to help. Instead, he showed up just in time to watch his mother throw herself into the fires of hell. Tears welled up in his eyes. She sacrificed herself to save millions of people. Millions of innocent people she had never seen before in her life. She gave up her own life without question to protect the planet, and it worked. Trigon was nothing now. Beast Boy sighed, "At least something good came from this…" 

"Don't kid yourself…" Beast Boy jumped up, "Who's there?" A dark laugh echoed around his room, "Ha! You cannot get rid of me that easily. Stop blaming yourself for your mother's foolish decisions. She always was weak. You and I both know there were other ways to lock me away. Raven took the easy way out, and look where it got her. Not to mention your so-called friends. Any one of them could have saved her. Have your forgotten, Falcon and Starfire can fly! And who can forget Terra, the traitor you have come to trust. The entire world was molten rock. She could have easily saved your mother from such a gruesome fate. But no! They watched her die." Beast Boy stood up and covered his ears, "No, I won't listen to your lies Trigon. I know better than that." Shadows flickered along the walls of Beast Boy's room mimicking the fires of Trigon's home. The demon spoke again, "Tell yourself whatever you like Beast Boy, but deep down, you know the truth. Your mother may have failed me, but I will not lose you as well. I will have my way, and the prophecy shall be fulfilled!" The shadows faded as Trigon spoke one last time, "I will return Matthew Logan, and your world will be destroyed."

Beast Boy climbed out of bed and made his way toward the main room. "I'm never gonna get any sleep." The doors slid open and Beast Boy trudged over to the couch and sat down. "I thought this was over."He looked up and stared out the window at the moonlit ocean. The doors slid open behind him and Warlock walked into the room, "Beast Boy, do you ever go to sleep?" Beast Boy shook his head, "What about you?" Warlock shrugged, "I'm hungry." He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He reached in and pulled out a stray piece of pizza. He sat down at the table and looked over at Beast Boy, "So, still having nightmares?" Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah."

Warlock shook his head, "I thought we took care of that…" Beast Boy shrugged, "Guess not. But I wanna know why he's after me. My mom was the only one who could open the portal." Warlock stuffed the last bit of pizza into his mouth, "Maybe Trigon doesn't know that." Beast Boy stared blankly at him, "What?" Warlock stood up and waked toward the door, "Maybe he thinks you got your mom's powers." Beast Boy shrugged, "I dunno. But I think this whole thing is far from over. I think what my mom did was just the beginning."

Warlock walked out of the room, and the doors slid shut behind him. Beast Boy remained on the couch staring blankly out the window. He shook his head slightly and checked the clock in the kitchen, three AM. He sighed, "No use trying to sleep now. He grabbed the remote off the couch and switched on the TV. Early morning television was nothing but infomercials and cheap soap operas, but Beast Boy didn't seem to care. All he wanted was something to keep him busy until the rest of the team dragged themselves out of bed.

* * *

Nightwing was staring intently at the computer screen before him mumbling to himself. His eyes narrowed behind the mask as he studied the image frozen on the screen. Changeling walked up behind him, "Nightwing, what are you doing?" Nightwing shook his head, "Something isn't right Changeling." Changeling sighed, "Nightwing, she's gone!" Nightwing turned and glared at him, "No, I can't believe that. Raven was stronger than that." Nightwing turned back to the computer, and sighed, "I'm going to find out what really happened." Changeling grabbed his arm, "Nightwing, stop. Cyborg doesn't record our fights for you to obsess over. That's something Robin would have done." Nightwing turned on him, "That was out of line Changeling." 

Changeling sighed, "We all know Raven was strong Nightwing. If she is still out there, she'll find us. Trust me, no one is taking this harder than I am, but it's over now." Nightwing shook his head, "I don't think so. It can't possibly be that easy. Even Slade was better than that, and Trigon had him wrapped around his finger." Changeling shrugged, "What else could he possibly have planned?" Nightwing glanced back at the computer and stared at the figure on the left side of the frame, green skin and pointed ears. Nightwing turned to Changeling, "Maybe it has something to do with your son." Changeling glared at him, "What do you mean?" Nightwing shook his head, "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. But I do _not_ think this is over."

* * *

Beast Boy was sprawled out on the couch asleep. The sun was rising above the ocean line and the city was slowly coming to life. Terra and Warlock were sitting at the kitchen table while Vortex was busy making pancakes. A pile of charred rejects were stacked off to the side, and the distinct smell of burnt batter was flooding the air in the kitchen. Terra shook her head, "maybe we should leave the cooking to someone else." Vortex shoved a plate in her face, "I don't see you offerin to cook." Warlock reached over and took a pancake off of Terra's plate. He took a bite and shrugged, "Tastes fine to me." 

Terra glared at him, then took a quick glance over at Beast Boy, "He's still out…" Warlock nodded, "He still isn't sleeping at night. I talked to him last night, and he's still having nightmares." Vortex shook his head, "I think you'd be 'avin nightmares too in his shoes." Warlock shrugged. Beast Boy stirred on the couch and mumbled quietly. Terra looked over at him, "Well, he's awake now." Beast Boy growled and rolled off the couch. Warlock smirked, "Or not."

Suddenly, Beast Boy unleashed a vicious roar and morphed into a gorilla. A red glow was escaping from beneath his closed eyelids. He clawed violently at the air above him. Warlock jumped up, "That doesn't look good." He ran over to the couch, "Beast Boy! Wake up!" Beast Boy gasped and changed back to normal as he opened his eyes. Terra watched him carefully, "Another nightmare?" Beast Boy nodded and climbed to his feet. He hurried past them and left the room. Terra sighed, "I'm worried about him."

* * *

Beast Boy slumped down on his bed and sighed, "This is getting out of control." He stared out the window and sighed, "How did she do it?" He reached over to his nightstand and turned on the radio. It was the same station his dad used to listen to. Beast Boy had always liked his dad's music, and, when Changeling left the Tower, he left all his old CD's behind for Beast Boy to listen to. He lay back on his bed and listened absentmindedly to the music coming through the speakers. He rubbed his head, "I don't think I can do this…how did you do it Mom? How did you resist him?" The radio continued to play in the background, and a Hawk Nelson song came on the air. 

"_Can you hear me? Does anyone around me feel the way that I feel now? Cause from the window where I sometimes cry, I just want to see your face tonight, and I'm willing to lose everything I am. Cause I need you more than ever. I need your help to find where I've been going wrong so far."_

"I can't do this." Beast Boy sat up and buried his face in his hands, "You were the only one that could have helped me…why did you have to die?" Suddenly, Beast Boy heard his mother's voice in his head, "Don't be afraid Beast Boy." Beast Boy jumped, "Mom! Help me!"

"_Take me under your wing tonight. Make me so perfect in your eyes. Hold on, cause it will be alright. You're not alone."_

"Please. I need you to show me. Show me how to fight it. I can't do this alone." Raven appeared in the window and smiled slightly, "I'm always with you Beast Boy; we'll beat this together."

"_Please help me get from worse to better before these tears soak through this lonely sweater, and let me know that I'm alright. I still have one strike of this match left, and I'm holding on to my last breath. And it's getting a little dark around to see here."_

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. I already feel like I'm losing control. My nightmares are getting worse…and…" Raven closed her eyes, "Shh. Just stay calm. You can do this. You're much stronger than you realize. Never give up Beast Boy. Never lose hope, and he will never win."

"_Take me under your wing tonight. Make me so perfect in your eyes. Hold on, cause it will be alright. You're not alone. "And you'll be here forever, forever you'll stay. And you promised to love me, you'll love me always. You'll love me for always, you'll love me for always. Always."_

"I will never leave you Beast Boy. I will always be there to watch over you. I will not let Trigon have you, I promise." Raven faded away and Beast Boy fell back on his bed. He heard her voice one last time, "I love you Matthew. Never forget that." Tears welled up in Beast Boy's eyes. He rolled over onto his side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End Chapter 13**

For "Take Me" since it's playing through the radio during the conversation, I didn't quote the whole song...only what is heard while BB and Raven weren't talking.

Ok...I know it's taking me forever to get to the end of this story, but I'm having a whole lot of fun writing it...so yeah...I just hope you keep reading it.


	14. Split Personality

**Rochwenn: **Glad you're still reading...and if your story never ends...well then, sweet...cause yours is awesome...but mine is definitely gonna end...but not for a while it seems

**Kkori: **Yeah I really hate to see Raven go, but when you see what's coming later in this story...well it may make up for killing off the coolest character in the show

**JustIce37: **heh...you have no idea what I've got planned no one does! and it feels so good to have all this power...um...anyway...I hope you keep reading...cause yeah it should be good

**NOTES: **Ok ok...I know...this story isn't ending..and with each passing chapter, the ending seems to be getting _further_ away. I'm done guessing how many chapters I have left...cause it seems the number is still growing. But anyway, I will end this story. I already know how it's going to end the last chapter is already written in my head. It's just a matter of getting there. So for all of you who are enjoying this story, please stay on until the end.

Withough further delay Chapter 14

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Split Personality**

Beast Boy's eyes shot open as the alarm echoed through the Tower. He looked over at the clock by his bed. It was already noon. He jumped to his feet and dashed for the main room. The doors slid open and he hurried to join the others, "What's goin on?" Terra shrugged, "Just a bank robbery. Not even a big name criminal…just some punk kids." Beast Boy smirked, "Heh, alright, let's go." Terra shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I sent Falcon and the twins to take care of it. Besides…you're not exactly in the best shape to fight right now. You haven't slept in days." Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah…whatever." He turned and left the room.

Once out in the hall, Beast Boy heard a familiar voice in his head. "Some friend she is." Beast Boy shook his head violently, "Leave me alone!" He hurried along the corridor to the front of the Tower. He stepped out into the sun and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky, and there was enough of a breeze to carry the cool ocean air out into the city.

Beast Boy headed off the island and into town. He shook his head and watched the pavement as he walked. When he was younger Beast Boy had often stormed off to the city to escape Nightwing and his parents. It was his way of venting; wandering aimlessly through downtown to put his mind at ease. There was something about the fresh air that made him feel completely relaxed.

He looked around at the people passing by and sighed. None of them would ever know what the Titans had gone through to protect the city. But that's the way it always was. No one needed to know what happened behind the scenes. As long as the Titans kept the city safe, that's all that ever mattered.

On the outskirts of town, Beast Boy spotted a familiar landmark, a dark cave that led deep into the bowels of the earth. Cold, damp air filtered through the entrance as Beast Boy froze and stared into the darkness. He had been inside that cave a hundred times, and had passed by thousands more and each time the air seemed to get colder. That cave was a symbol of death; Slade's final resting place. Terra gave up everything to defeat him. Even now, Beast Boy had his doubts about Terra. She saved the day, but only after betraying her so-called friends.

When Terra first returned to the Tower, Beast Boy assumed she gave up her life merely as a last attempt to clear her name. He honestly believed that anyone could play the Good Samaritan while on their death bed. That was before his own mother had done the same thing. Beast Boy saw the look in his mother's eyes as she fell. Raven wasn't scared, or angry. There was nothing more than a peaceful silence. He understood now. It didn't mater what anyone else said about Terra. Beast Boy knew. Not just anyone could give up their lives for thousands of people they would never know. That sort of thing took guts. It took a hero; A true hero. Good, straight to the core. That was Beast Boy's mother. But most importantly, that was Terra.

His father had seen through the confusion and fear on the outside, and had looked into her soul. Terra was truly a hero. He sighed, "And she still is." Beast Boy never gave Terra the chance she deserved. He labeled her a traitor without hesitation, and yet, through everything that happened, _she _was the one who remained by his side. _She_ was the one who gave him a second chance. Seeing his mother die had opened his eyes to the truth: Terra was his friend.

He entered the cave slowly and looked around at the rough walls surrounding the cavern. It was Christmas Eve, only six months ago that Terra's statue had decorated the now dull interior. He sighed, "I used to hate coming here." His parents made a habit of dragging him to this cave in the memory of Terra; the traitor. He knelt down in front of the plaque that his father had placed there so long ago.

"Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend"

Beast Boy smiled; he finally understood. A dark laugh echoed around the cavern. Beast Boy's eyes shot open. "Do you honestly think that girl is your friend?" Beast Boy looked around frantically; he recognized that voice. Slade stood up from behind the platform where the statue once stood. Although his face was hidden, Beast Boy knew he was grinning. He backed away, "What do you want?" Slade walked around and advanced on Beast Boy, "Merely your cooperation." Slade pointed to the mark on his mask, "Do you know what this is?" Beast Boy shook his head. Slade closed his eyes, "It _was_ a symbol of your mother's destiny. But now, you must carry the burden."

Beast Boy backed away, "No. No I won't do it!" Slade laughed quietly, "Foolish child, there's nothing you can do." Beast Boy glared at him, "I hear you told my mom the same thing." Slade shook his head, "You're not as strong as your mother. You don't have the strength to do such a thing." Slade moved in closer, "You're weak. You always were." Beast Boy growled, "Shut up!" He turned his back and started out of the cave. Slade reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He yanked Beast Boy back and threw him across the cavern, "You can't escape that easily."

Beast Boy stood up, "I'm not going to fight you." He morphed into a hawk and flew toward the mouth of the cave. Slade leapt up and pulled him back down to the ground. "I will not let you escape," he whispered. Beast Boy growled, "Let me go!" He morphed again; into a black raven. There was a blinding flash of light and Slade was thrown to the ground. Beast Boy's eyes were glowing a threatening white, and he was surrounded in a shield of dark energy. Slade smiled beneath the mask, "You see, you are you mother's child."

Beast Boy flew out of the cave and made his way downtown. He lowered himself to the ground and returned to his normal form. He caught a reflection of himself in a store window. His once green eyes had changed. They were now a distinct shade of blue. A deep shade, much like his mother's. Beast Boy blinked, "What's happening to me?" Slade's face appeared in the window, "Something wonderful." Beast Boy wheeled around, but there was no one behind him. He looked back at his reflection again and his eyes had returned t normal. He sighed and stared at himself for a moment expecting to see something else change. Nothing happened. He turned away from the window and headed back to the Tower.

He took his time getting back and enjoyed the fresh air. This was his first real chance to relax since Nightwing and the others left the Tower. So much had happened in such a short time; it felt like the Titans had been on their own forever, but it hadn't even been a year. As he headed up to path to the Tower, Falcon came running up to him, "Beast Boy, we gotta go. Something's happening downtown." Beast Boy stared at her. Falcon sighed, "We don't know what I is, but he scanner said it was Slade." Beast Boy's eyes shot open, "What?" Falcon took off, and Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and joined her in the sky. The two of them flew toward downtown to join the others.

* * *

Terra glared at Slade, "You should be dead." Slade shook his head, "Far from it. Where is Beast Boy?" Beast Boy dropped down from the sky and morphed back to his normal form as he touched ground, "Right here." He growled, "What do you want with me?" Slade laughed quietly, "You should know that by now." Slade turned to the other Titans, "This does not concern the rest of you." He clapped his hands together and a blinding flash of light filled the area. When the light faded, Beast Boy and Slade were gone. Terra looked around frantically, "Where did they go?" Suddenly, Terra heard a voice in hr head, "The cave, Terra. Go to the cave." She hesitated a moment, then took off running. The others ran to catch up with her. Warlock hurried up behind her, "Where are we going?" Terra put on a burst of speed as she tore through downtown, "To find Beast Boy." She shot a stream of mud from her palm and created a small chunk of rock. Then she jumped on and lifted herself into the air zipping through the buildings toward the outskirts of town.

* * *

Beast Boy was on the ground panting heavily. He was taking a beating. Slade stood over him mocking him with his single eye. Beast Boy looked away and grunted, "Leave me alone. I don't want to do this." Slade kicked him, "You have no choice!" Beast Boy grunted and rolled over on to his side. Slade moved in again when he was struck from behind with a small rock. He wheeled around to find Terra and the other Titans standing in the opening of the cave. "Back off Slade." Terra's eyes were glowing yellow and she was definitely ready for a fight. Slade shook his head, "Keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong Terra. This is none of your business." Terra growled, "Beast Boy is one of us. Like it or not, this _is_ my business."

Slade bent over and grabbed Beast Boy's shirt collar. He yanked him off the ground and held the green teenager inches away from his face, "Stop resisting Beast Boy. It only delays the suffering." Beast Boy glared at him and mumbled something under his breath. Slade smiled behind the mask, "I can feel the hatred within you. You couldn't even begin to comprehend the untapped power inside you. Set it free. Unleash your true strength!"

Terra and the others moved into the cave and advanced on Slade. He turned on them, "Keep your distance Titans. You don't want to get caught in the crossfire." Suddenly, Beast Boy unleashed an unearthly roar. Slade's head jerked around to see a violent white glow in Beast Boy's eyes. He morphed into a raven; a black raven, a giant, black raven. Dark energy arched off of his body like corrupt bolts of lightning. Terra ran forward, "Beast Boy!" A stray bolt of energy sent her flying backward into Warlock.

Suddenly, Beast Boy began to change again. Slowly, a head started to form; pasty white skin, purple hair, and deep violet eyes. Before long, the raven had fully transformed. A long, flowing blue cloak covered most of the figure's body, but everyone knew exactly who it was. "Leave my son alone!" The dull monotone echoed around the cave. Slade released his grip, and Raven slowly lowered herself to the floor of the cave. Her eyes narrowed as she advanced on the messenger of death. "Did you think I would simply walk away and let you take my son from me?" Slade started to back up. A small chunk of rock rose from the earth. He tripped over it, falling onto his back and Terra's hand returned to her side. Raven stood over Slade with hatred showing on every inch of her face, "You should have stayed dead."

A black claw extended from her small hands and wrapped itself tightly around Slade's neck. She lifted him up onto his feet so he could look her in the eye. Slade flailed his arms frantically trying to break free, but it was no use. Raven had a death grip on him. "If you think dying in a volcano was painful, you have no idea what suffering awaits you if you lay even one finger on my son." Slade stared back at Raven. His single eye was wide with terror. Raven smirked, "Go back to your master. Tell the demon to stay where he belongs." Slade shook his head, "You're a fool Raven. There is no hope for your son. Not even you can protect him now." Flames burst from the earth and enveloped Slade's body. In the blink of an eye, they vanished, along with Slade. Raven closed her eyes and transformed herself into a black raven, and soon the black bird had faded away and Beast Boy was standing in the middle of the cave. He looked back at Terra and his fellow Titans. His eyes were still a distinct shade of blue.

* * *

**End Chapter 14**

I know, some of the things I'm including in these later chapters are a little out there...it's just that I'm having a field day with this story...and I dunno but I'm getting REALLY into it.


	15. Messengers

**Just kidding: **First off, glad you liked the story, hopefully by the time you read this, you've read the other 13 chapters...also as for the Superman thing...first, I've never seen Batman Beyond, and I gotta admit, I don't read comics so that's news to me. Second, in Teen Titans (the show) there is no mention of the Justice League or any other DC hero...it's based on the comics, yes, but I think it's been kinda rewritten as a seperate universe. Besides...Nightwing is cool...lol

**Ravenfairie: **glad you're still reading...it's the loyal readers I hpe I dont dissapoint with these later chapters...

**kkori: **Still reading, excellent...I'm trying to work in another Raven appearance...but shh...don't tell

**rochwen90: **Yeah...I have to admit, that is my favorite part of this story...I came up with that at about 1:30 in the morning with 3 mountain dew's running through my system...but man...I dunno, I REALLY like that part...and I'm glad to see you're still reading (I felt obligated to post...since it's been a month, and you've got two newchapters up now).

**JustIce37: **Glad you liked it...hoefully this chapter won't be a let down since it took me a month to write (by the way, did you stop writing your story, or am I blind? if you stopped...pick it up again, I wanna see what happens...if you didn't...well I'll be reading)

**NOTES: **Ok, I apologize for taking so horibly long to update this story. With Beauty and the Beast _and_ a job, I didn't have much time, and three days after that ended, I left for Cornerstone (ya know...Woodstck for Jesus Freaks)...then when I got home, I found Wild Arms 2 waiting for me...so I played that instead of writing...bad choice...

Anyway...I'm back on track...I wanted to drag this chapter out a little longer, but when I thought about t...I decided to split it p a bit and post something (don't worry...I put a lot of effort into making this as good as I possibly could, and the next chapter should be up soon)

Without further delay, Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Messengers

It had been a year and a half since Raven had sacrificed herself to save the world. A lot happened in the first few months that tested the team's ability to work together, and in the end, they had proven themselves to be much stronger than anyone could have hoped for. It was always rough being a superhero. If anything ever went wrong in the city, the Titans took the fall. The mayor even disbanded the Jump City PD, believing that the Titans could take care of any problem they went up against. That was true in the old days, and even more so now with eight teens living in the giant T.

Life was great in Jump City; the Teen Titans had scared off nearly every criminal that ever set foot within city limits. In the early days many of the old foes their parents faced resurfaced, thinking the new breed of Titans was no match for their skills. They learned their lesson quickly. Control Freak, Red X, and even a much older Blackfire had paid a visit to the young team.

It was no secret that the Titans were strong. During their first year, rumors of the battle with Trigon had managed to find their way into the public eye, causing the crime rate to drop dramatically. Small time crooks were a thing of the past, and not many super villains made a living challenging the Titans. Those that tried usually found themselves locked away in the maximum security prison. In rare cases, like Blackfire, they were handed over to the Justice League. For once, there was peace.

Then the messengers came.

* * *

It was a typical lazy day in the Tower. The Titans were scattered around the room doing nothing. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, and the city was making the transition into the night life. The number of clubs in the city had skyrocketed in response to the drop in crime, and in a matter of hours, the entire downtown area would become a forest of neon lights. Frostbyte groaned and leaned back on the couch, "I never actually thought being a superhero could be boring." 

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the entire downtown skyline went dark. Before long, the alarm echoed throughout the Tower, and the main screen flickered to life. Frostbyte jumped off the couch, "About time." Warlock shook his head, "Downtown's totally dark…except right here." He pointed to a small glowing section of the city map, "That's where the alert's coming from." Terra moved toward the door, "Looks like the real deal…let's go."

The Titans arrived on the scene to find a walking shadow standing in the only lit up section of downtown. His beady white eyes narrowed as Terra and the others approached, "So, you must be the Titans. Heh, looks like I got your attention." Terra glared at him, "Who are you?" An eerie smile stretched across the stranger's face, "I am a messenger of fate; the bringer of darkness." He paused slightly, "But around here, you can call me Blackout." He snapped his fingers, and he remaining light downtown vanished.

His voice echoed all around them, "The half breed will change the world." Terra looked around for any sign of the mysterious Blackout, "Raven? That's impossible…she's dead. We stopped..." She was interrupted by dark, twisted laughter, "Ha! Fools, you cannot alter time. You humans will never understand. Your future is set in stone. There is no hope for your world." Suddenly, a face appeared before them in the darkness, "On the first day there will be darkness. No light will fall from the heavens until the skies begin to burn."

Slowly the streetlamps and neon signs began to flicker back on. The Titans looked around frantically, but Blackout was gone. His threatening voice echoed from the dark alleyways lining the street, "You cannot escape your fate Matthew Logan. It is hopeless…" Beast Boy looked around slowly at his fellow titans, "Ok, that was weird." The others nodded in agreement. Terra sighed, "Let's just go back home."

* * *

Beast Boy slumped down on the couch, "I don't get it. What good am I? My mom had psychic powers, and that's why Trigon was after her. I can't do any of that stuff." Warlock shrugged, "But remember the last time we went up against Slade…you did kinda turn into Raven. Maybe that's why Trigon's after you." Terra shook her head, "I don't think so. He hasn't changed since then. I think that was a one time deal." Frostbyte smirked, "He was kinda pissed when it happened. I bet if we got him angry enough he'd do it again." Falcon glared at him, "Let's not push it."

* * *

Terra rolled over onto her side and opened her eyes. It took a second for her eyes to adjust as she stared at the clock; it was 10:30. _"That can't be right,"_ she thought. She rubbed her head slightly and climbed out of bed. She wandered through the dark hallways toward the main room, and, as the doors slid open, she was blinded by the bright florescent lighting. The smell of freshly cooked eggs floated through the air toward her nose. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light; everyone was awake. She joined Warlock and Vortex at the table," What's going on?" Vortex smirked, "We're makin breakfast." Falcon handed her a plate, "Don't let the sky fool ya. The sun should have been up hours ago." Terra looked out the window, "I guess Blackout wasn't joking." 

Tiny dots of light poured out of countless windows as the chatter of early morning city life found its way over the ocean toward the Tower. The clocks were definitely right; it was 10:30 in the morning, and yet the skies were dark. Not even the moon or stars were visible; there was nothing. Beast Boy shook his head, "This shouldn't be happening…" He was cut off by the obnoxious buzzing of the alarm. The Titans jumped to their feet as the onscreen display popped up. Warlock shook his head, "Five bucks says I know who that is."

* * *

Beast Boy looked around slowly, "I don't see anything…" A dark figure rose from the shadows on the street. "That is the idea…" Blackout said smiling mischievously. "You see, it has already begun." Terra glared at him, "What are you trying to do?" Blackout shrugged, "Merely deliver a message." He slowly sank back into the ground, and before long he had resurfaced behind Beast Boy. His arms stretched out like rubber bands and wrapped around Beast Boy's stomach, and then he started sinking into the shadows. Beast Boy struggled to break free, but is was no use. Blackout held him so tight that he was unable to morph. Before long, Blackout had vanished, and he had taken Beast Boy with him. The other Titans were left alone in the midlle of the dark street. Terra shook her head, "This is getting weird…" Warlock nodded, "Yeah." He turned to Terra, "We gotta find out where he took Beast Boy."

* * *

Back at the Tower, Nano was staring intently at the main computer screen. She rubbed her head awkwardly and sighed, "I don't get it…" Terra walked up and stared over her shoulder at the screen, "What is it?" Nano shrugged, "Not sure…but as far as the scanner's concerned, Beast Boy's inside the Tower." Suddenly, the screen shut off and all the lights went out as the distant hum of machinery faded away. Nano shook her head, "Generator's down." It didn't take long for the backup generator to kick in, but in the blink of an eye, that failed as well. Frostbyte shook his head, "Maybe the scanner was right…" A faint light appeared in the kitchen causing everyone to jump. Fireball smirked, "Heh, calm down…I'm just givin us some light." 

"This is a nice place you've got here." Terra growled, "Blackout! What did you do with Beast Boy?" Blackout rose from the floor, but only the eerie grin on his face was visible, "Relax, your friend is fine." The small flame floating above Fireball's hand vanished as a dark blob appeared on the floor. The figure lifted its head to reveal glowing red eyes. Terra stepped forward cautiously, "Beast Boy?" A deep growl escaped his throat. Terra jumped back and glared at the face floating in the darkness, "What did you do to him?" She waited, but there was no response, only a low distant hum as the Tower came back to life; Blackout was gone.

Beast Boy climbed to his feet and stared at his teammates through glowing red eyes. He smiled mischievously and stepped forward. Terra shook her head, "Beast Boy! Get a hold of yourself…don't do this!" He morphed into a gorilla and roared. Frostbyte jumped back, "Oh crap." Suddenly, Beast Boy collapsed on the ground and grabbed his head as he returned to his normal form. He screamed obnoxiously and flailed about on the floor. A familiar voice echoed around the room, "Fight it Beast Boy. Please, you must be strong." Beast Boy stopped twitching and gasped for air. Falcon stepped forward and leaned over him, "Are you ok?" Beast Boy nodded and climbed to his feet, "Yeah…" Terra shook her head, "Just when we thought it was over…"

"Um…'ave you guys looked outside recently," Vortex asked as he looked away from the window. Nano slumped down on the couch, "Yeah, it's dark." Vortex nodded, "Well, Yeah…and it's snowin." Nano jumped up and hurried over to the window, "What?" Vortex smirked, "Oh yeah; there's gotta be at least five inches on the ground." Nano looked out the window at the countless white flakes falling from the heavens, "Since when does it snow in the middle of July?" Vortex shrugged, "Since now apparently."

Nano glanced back at the computer screen and then returned her eyes to the outdoor scene. Then, she quickly looked back and ran over to the computer. Terra looked up surprised, "What's going on?" Nano shook her head and mumbled to herself quietly, "This doesn't make any sense." Terra walked over and stood behind her, "What?" Nano checked the screen one last time and sighed, "The snow…it's not normal." Frostbyte sat down on the couch, "We know that…" Nano glared at him, "No I mean it. It's not falling from the sky." Vortex looked away from the window, "What? 'Ow is that possible?" Nano shrugged, "I don't know." She pointed at a highlighted section of the city map, "The scanner says the snow storm originated here…outside the move theater. But, satellite images show no clouds in the area. With no light coming from the sun or the stars, the sky appears to be clouded over, but that's not the case." Terra glanced out the window, "Then where's it coming from?" Nano shook her head, "Right here, and it's coming from the ground up. The stuff you see in the sky is just blowing from the point of origin downtown." She hesitated slightly before continuing, "And, if that's not enough, according to every thermometer in the city, it's seventy-six degrees outside." Terra stared blankly out the window, "Things just keep getting weirder around here…" She shook her head and looked back at her team, "Let's go check it out."

* * *

Just as the scanner said, the snow was pouring out of the ground in front of the theater. Terra looked around slowly, "It's a total white out down here. I can't see anything." Frostbyte shook his head, "This isn't exactly my idea of fun…" He curled his hand into a fist and the wall of snow began to part. A strange voice cut through the white cloud around them, "So, you must be Frostbyte. What makes you think your powers stand a chance against mine?" Frostbyte looked around, "Who are you?" The wall of snow fell to the ground around them leaving behind another surprise, "I am a messenger of fate. I bring the endless blizzard of death. You can call me Avalanche." 

Frostbyte shook his head, "You've got to be kidding." Avalanche glared at him, "Where is the one called Beast Boy?" Beast Boy stepped forward, "What do you want?" Avalanche smirked, "You already know." Beast Boy shook his head, "I don't want to hear it." Avalanche folded his arms across his chest, "You can't escape this. Your future is set in stone." He lifted his hand and shot a stream of ice in Beast Boy's direction. Fireball jumped in the way and a wall of fire rose from the earth melting the ice beam before it could reach the target. Frostbyte smirked, "You'll have to do better than that."

Avalanche shook his head, "There is no need to fight. It's pointless. I was only told to deliver a message. The rest is up to you." He glared at Beast Boy and continued, "On the second day, there will be an endless cold. Ice will cover your world until the fires of destruction rain from the heavens. You will not escape your future Matthew Logan. You, the son of the half breed…you _will_ bring forth the end of the world." With that, Avalanche vanished, as did the mountains of snow that covered the city. Beast Boy looked around cautiously, "Um…" Nano shook her head, "As if things couldn't get any weirder."

* * *

**End Chapter 15**

Well...I finally posted again...hope you guys are still reading...lol I'm putting my heart and soul into this one.  
Also, once this story is finished, I'm moving for original fiction. I've posted the prologue to my next story on if you're interested, my penname is the same on that site.


	16. Fire and Ice

**Rochwen90: **Yeah, there is definitely a lot of focus on Raven's prophecy here. Hope you keep reading to the end...cause it's not long now.

**JustIce37: **Heh, glad you liked it...and as for the fire messenger...wel I guess you'll just need to read and find out.

**NOTES: **Well, not many revies that chapter, but I don't care. I'm so close to finally finishing this story after more than 2 months of writing. I won't say how many chapters are left cause as soon as I do, the number will only get bigger next post, just please stay to the end, it rocks!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: Fire and Ice

The Titans woke the next morning to discover, yet again, that the messengers were not joking. The city was buried under, what appeared to be, over a foot of snow, and more was still falling from the sky. Beast Boy looked out the window and sighed heavily before joining the others at the table. The skies were still dark, and the city was at a stand still waiting for the snow to be cleared away. Just like the day before, every thermometer for miles read seventy-six degrees. Nearly perfect weather, and yet, it appeared that the entire ocean had been frozen through. Terra shook her head, "This doesn't look good." As if in response to her comment, the alarm sounded throughout the Tower. Nano dashed over to the computer and checked the display. "I think it's the new guy." Terra sighed, "Right…let's move."

It took a lot of energy just to reach the source of the alarm because the snow had risen so high, that normal modes of transportation were useless. Fireball did her best to melt a path through the snow, but it was taking a great deal of energy, and it appeared that she would burn out before they actually reached their destination. The situation downtown was no better. The snow stood almost three feet deep on every open inch of the ground. There, standing in the middle of it all, was Avalanche. While the Titans trudged through the deep snow, their target stood on top of the drifts with a smug grin on his face, "These conditions don't seem to suit you very well do they?"

Frostbyte appeared in the back of the group; he, like Avalanche, was walking on the surface of the snow with relative ease. He glared at the icy messenger of death, "There's not enough room here for both of us you twisted maniac. I say you leave before things get too hot." He glanced down at Fireball who was smiling mischievously. Avalanche shook his head, "Sorry, I have my orders, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Terra glanced over at Fireball, "Do it." Fireball nodded. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides. Her body started to glow with a faint red light. Avalanche watched her carefully, but remained anchored to his spot. Then, without warning, a massive column of fire erupted from Fireball's body and shot forward at Avalanche. The flames engulfed his body and in the blink of an eye, he was gone, and all the snow in the area had melted away as well. Fireball collapsed to the ground and gasped for air as smoke rose from her body.

Terra sighed, "Well, that was easy enough." A dark laugh echoed around them, "I thought perhaps Blackout had underestimated you. I was mistaken. Did you really think I could be destroyed that easily?" A lump of snow rose from the vast expanse of white around them and formed itself into a human body. Avalanche smirked, "As you can see, there are plenty of resources around to repair myself should anything happen to me." He stepped forward onto the clear patch of pavement where he once stood, and the spot was instantly covered in snow once again, "I have a message to deliver, and there is nothing anyone can do to prevent that from happening."

A stream of ice shot from his hand and completely encased Beast Boy. Before the others could react, Avalanche had jumped forward and grabbed Beast Boy. He sank into the snow as quickly as he had risen; once again, Beast Boy was gone. Terra shook her head and groaned, "When is this going to stop?" She turned back toward the Tower and started to head home, "C'mon. We gotta try to find Beast Boy before things get out of hand."

* * *

Back at the Tower, Nano once again tapped away at the keyboard in search of their green friend, but it was no use. Beast Boy would not be found until Avalanche had finished with him, and they all knew what would happen next. Terra looked up at the ceiling after noticing a small white flake fall on Nano's shoulder. Before long, a steady stream of snow was falling from the roof. Terra shook her head, "They're here." Nano nodded, "Yep. Scanner's just picked up Beast Boy's signal." A low growl echoed behind them, and the Titans turned around to find Beast Boy standing in front of Avalanche with an evil grin on his face, and an eerie, red glow in his eyes. Avalanche smiled, "He really is a nice kid; it's almost too bad it has to be like this." Avalanche disappeared, and with him, went the snow.

Beast Boy's smiled grew wider and a deep growl escaped his throat as he morphed into the man-beast that had cursed his father as a teenager. Terra shook her head, "No, Beast Boy; fight it!" Beast Boy lifted his head toward the ceiling and roared. He lunged forward with lightning fast reflexes and sunk his claws into the nearest target; Falcon. She screamed in pain as the force of Beast Boy's attack knocked her to the floor. He clawed at her repeatedly, and before long, the fur on Beast Boy's arms was matted thick with blood. Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and Beast Boy was flung backward off of Falcon. He shook his head in surprise and jumped forward once again, only to be knocked back by a dome of dark energy that had risen from the floor and surrounded him. He slammed his body against the barrier repeatedly, but could not manage to break free. Terra looked down at Falcon, blood spilling freely from the cuts on her body, "Nano, get her to the infirmary, NOW! Warlock, go with her." Warlock and Nano pulled Falcon to her feet and hurried out of the room trying to cause her as little pain as possible.

Terra looked back at Beast Boy who was pacing slowly around his cage. Occasionally, he morphed into various animals and threw himself at the barrier, but he eventually gave up, knowing that they couldn't keep him locked up forever. Once again, Raven's voice echoed around the room, "Beast Boy. Control yourself. Control the anger. You are stronger than this. Don't let them win. You don't have to live this life. Fight it!" Beast Boy stopped pacing and returned to his normal form with an obvious red glow still lingering in his eyes. A voice left his throat that clearly was not his, "Your powers grow weaker with every passing moment my dear daughter. Soon, not even you will be able to help your son. I am taking control Raven. There is nothing you can do to prevent that."

Raven spoke once again and a familiar chant echoed off the walls, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos…" Before long, Terra noticed that Beast Boy' eyes had closed, and he had started to mouth the same three words in time with his mother's voice. His body was floating above the ground, still surrounded by the protective shields. Then, Raven's voice slowly began to fade away, and Beast Boy continued the chant. Soon, the barrier vanished, and Beast Boy opened his eyes. They were blue; a deep blue like his mothers. He sighed heavily and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Beast Boy opened his eyes the next morning to find himself inside the white washed infirmary. He looked over at the bed next to him to find Falcon's body wrapped heavily in blood soaked bandages. Her chest rose and fell steadily with every breath, and Beast Boy quickly looked away. He caught sight of Terra sitting in a chair just inside the door. He looked over at her with a horrified expression on his face. He forced himself into a sitting position and gestured toward Falcon. "I…I didn't…" He asked with a stutter. He didn't have a chance to finish his question before Terra butted in with a quick nod. She looked down at the floor, "Yeah…" Beast Boy gasped and tears began to well up in his eyes, "No…" he whispered quietly. "No! I wouldn't. I'd never…" Terra cut him off yet again, "You did!" She sighed, "I don't know what you want me to say Beast Boy, but you definitely did that. We watched it happen; all of us."

Beast Boy shook his head, "You let me attack her?" Terra stood up from her chair and started pacing slowly around the room, "We didn't have much choice. You were on her before any of us had a chance to react, and it was over as quickly as it started." Best Boy looked over at Falcon, "Will she be ok?" Terra nodded, "Yeah. Eventually. She hasn't opened her eyes once since it happened, but if she does, she's gonna be in a lot of pain." Beast Boy rested his head in his ands, "I don't get it. I wouldn't…no, I could never…" He trailed off and looked out the window. "But you did Beast Boy," Terra roared, "Now drop it. It's over, and there's nothing we can do now." Beast Boy's head jerked back and he glared at Terra, "Over? You think this it's over? I don't know where you've been the past two days, Terra, but this doesn't _look_ over." Terra shrugged, "All I know, Beast Boy, is that Falcon is hurt…bad, and, as much as I hate to admit it, it's your fault."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the obnoxious buzzing of the alarm. Terra jumped to her feet and dashed out of the room. A few minutes later, the door opened again, and Nano walked in. She glanced over at Beast Boy and quickly looked away. Beast Boy sighed, "Nano? What…" She cut him off, "I'm here to keep an eye on Falcon. In case you haven't noticed, she's in critical condition." Beast Boy stared blankly at his feet, "Thanks for reminding me…"

* * *

Terra and the rest of the Titans stood in the middle of Main Street staring in awe at the sky. The sky was covered in thousands of tiny comets flashing across the heavens. It appeared as though the skies were on fire. Then, Terra gasped as one of the glowing rocks fell from the sky and sped toward the earth below. It landed with a sickening crunch that sent a violent shockwave down the street. Then, the chunk of rock slowly reshaped itself into a human form. He eyed the Titans threateningly before he spoke. His voice was deep and harsh, "I am a messenger of fate; the beginning of the end. But to you mortals, I am called Apocalypse." He raised his hands to the heavens, and suddenly, an endless barrage of flaming rocks fell from the sky and buried themselves into anything they touched.

Terra looked up at the sky and found herself at a loss for words. Fireball glared at the newest messenger standing before them, "I assume this is what they meant by "the skies will burn?" Apocalypse merely nodded. He looked back and forth between the gathered Titans with a determined look on his face, "Where is the one called Beast Boy?" Terra folded her arms across her chest, "Not here." Apocalypse returned her cold stare, "Then you will deliver my message to him." Vortex shrugged, "We already know what you 'ave to say. Why don't you go back to your master an' leave us alone?"

Apocalypse smirked, "I have my orders. One way or another, I will deliver my message." He stepped forward slowly watching the Titans' every move. He glanced up at the heavens and a smug look stretched across his face, "The skies _will_ burn. Flesh _will_ become stone. The sun will set on your world…_never_ to rise again." Terra shook her head, "You don't actually think that will happen…" Apocalypse looked up as the earth was continually pelted by destructive meteors, "Take a look around you. It has already begun. The end is coming." He snapped his fingers and Beast Boy appeared before them with a dazed look on his face, "What…" Apocalypse grabbed Beast Boy and yanked him off the ground. Then, he snapped his fingers again, and the two of them vanished.

"This is getting way outta hand," Warlock said looking up at the sky. No one wanted to admit it, but it seemed like the prophecy was actually beginning to come true. Terra shook her head, "Let's go. We don't want Nano and Falcon alone in the Tower when Beat Boy comes back." Warlock hesitated, "You don't think…" Terra kept walking, "You saw what happened yesterday. I don't want to deal with that again."

* * *

The Titans arrived at the Tower to find the front doors torn brutally from the wall where they once stood. Terra raced forward in a panic and entered the Tower, only to find that the scene inside was no better. Their home was in ruin. Against her better judgment, Terra knew she would have to hold Beast Boy responsible for everything. Warlock walked slowly through the hallways toward the main room staring sadly at every smashed piece of electronics scattered along the floor. He shook his head and sighed, "It's going to take a life time to fix this…" Vortex shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Cyborg will 'elp out."

Terra's eyes shot open in a moment of panic. She wheeled around and met Warlock's gaze. They both had the same realization. "Falcon," they gasped in unison as they dashed off to the infirmary. Terra and Warlock stared in horror at what they found waiting for them beyond the door. Falcon's bed was covered in blood, and her pale body was cast aside like an old rag doll. Her bandages had been ripped away, and she was lying motionless in a thick puddle of her own blood. The same crimson liquid was smeared across the walls in a cryptic message that Terra knew could only have been left by Beast Boy. "I came to finish what I started." Warlock shook his head and backed out of the room. His mouth hung open, and he tried to speak but nothing would come out.

Terra directed her gaze to the corner just inside the door. Nano was propped up against the wall in total shock. She looked up slowly, noticing Terra and Warlock for the first time. "Beast Boy," she said in a pained whisper, "I tried to stop him…but…" She trailed off and started to sob uncontrollably into her bloodstained hands. Terra rushed to her side and made every attempt to comfort her though she knew there was no point. It was going to take more than a few kind words for the team to recover from this incident.

A frightened shriek echoed in the hallway, and Terra turned around the find the rest of the team gathered in the doorway. Fireball looked sick with her eyes focused on the floor. "Who could 'ave done this," she asked in a daze. Vortex shook his head, "I don't think I wanna know." Nano struggled to climb to her feet and moved toward the door. "Beast Boy," She said softly. "He's still in the Tower." Terra's eyes shot open, "Where?" Nano started to respond, but she was interrupted by a loud roar that came from the main room. Terra wheeled around, "Beast Boy!" She ran out of the room and raced to find the source of the sound.

Terra arrived outside to find the doors sealed tightly. Before long, the others came running up behind her. Nano was breathing heavily as she spoke, "It's under lockdown." Terra shook her head, "Open it up." Vortex put a hand on Terra's shoulder, "Are you mad? You saw what happened to Falcon…why…" Terra sighed, "I know, but we have to help Beast Boy." She hesitated and saw the worried look on everyone's face. "Or at least lock him up," she said finally. Nano nodded, "Fine. She reached out and placed her hand on the security panel and in a few seconds the doors slid open.

Beast Boy was standing in the middle of the room breathing heavily. He looked up suddenly, noticing that he had company. His glowing red eyes narrowed and a threatening grin stretched across his face. A dark voice echoed around the room. "Kill them." Beast Boy morphed and lunged forward at his former team. Terra ducked at the last second, and green wolf sailed over her head and latched on to Vortex who had been standing behind her. Vortex fell backward and slammed onto the ground. A powerful gust of wind erupted from Vortex's hand and launched Beast Boy across the room. He morphed into a small kitten and landed gracefully on his feet before changing again into a cobra and throwing himself at the nearest target.

Just as he was about to sink his deadly fangs into Warlock's arm, a small rock pelted the side of his skull, and Beast Boy returned to his normal form as he slammed into the floor. He growled and slowly climbed to his feet. He changed into the man-beast and launched himself at Terra. A wall of dark energy rose from the floor and Beast Boy slammed head first into the barrier. He returned to normal and rubbed his head. Raven's voice could be heard throughout the Tower. "That's enough. Beast Boy, fight the darkness within you." Best Boy shook his head, "It's too late for that." He morphed again and advanced on Terra.

Suddenly Beast Boy's body lifted into the air and he began to glow with an odd light. A dark shadow started growing out of his chest and slowly shaped itself into a large, black raven. The shadow soon changed again and Raven remained floating in front of her son. Beast Boy glared at her, "You can't be…I watched you die." Raven shrugged, "Slade died. He still managed to hold some influence over the world." She moved closer to Beast Boy and looked him in the eye, "I can still help you." Beast Boy smirked, "It's a little late for that." He morphed into the man-beast and swung a massive paw in his mother's direction. The razor sharp claws tore through her skin, and Raven looked up in shock as Beast Boy prepared to strike again.

Raven lowered her eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I tried to help. I only wish I could have saved you…" Beast Boy's claws ripped into her flesh once again, and Raven vanished in a blinding flash of light. Terra watched in horror as Beast Boy looked back and forth between the rest of the Titans with a hungry look on his face. She saw Beast Boy lunge at her thirsting for blood. A terrified scream left her lips, and then she lost consciousness.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, Terra had no idea what how long she had been out. She looked around the room in shock to find blood and fur scattered everywhere. She tried to stand up, but couldn't feel her legs. She looked down to find a deep gash running along each of her thighs. Something moved next to her, and Terra looked over to see Nano limping in her direction. Nano looked at the cuts and sighed. "Nothing I can't fix," she said with a nervous smile. "Not everyone was as lucky as you though." Terra looked up, and, for the first time, she noticed the bodies of her friends. Terra gasped, "Are they…" Nano looked away, "I don't know yet. Fireball is gone. And Vortex will be lucky to survive." She shook her head slowly, "Warlock and Frostbyte seem ok, but neither of them has moved for hours. We'll need to wait for them to wake up before we can be sure."

Terra looked back at Nano and noticed that she was relatively unharmed. "What about you?" Nano shrugged, "Robotics. I used the smashed electronics to repair myself. Heh, Nanotech is god like that. Of course, it's going to take months before the Tower is back up to speed." Terra forced herself into a sitting position and gazed out the window; the sky had returned to normal, and it was almost as if the Messengers never set foot in the city. "And Beast Boy," she asked softly. Nano sighed heavily, "Gone. Sometime near the end of the fight, he went back to normal and saw what had happened. He ran from the Tower in shock battling Trigon for control. I don't think we'll see him ay time soon.

On the far side of the room, Frostbyte groaned and slowly sat up. He rubbed his hand gently, and looked over at Nano and Terra, "Good morning." Terra shook her head and looked away. Nano stood up and walked over to him, "How do you feel?" Frostbyte shrugged, "My head is throbbing, and I'm bleeding…a lot. Other than that…" He didn't bother to finish the sentence as he stood up and saw Vortex and Fireball lying face down on the floor. Fireball's body was covered in claw marks that had stopped bleeding hours ago. It seemed obvious enough. She was dead. Vortex coughed and groaned in pain. Nano rushed to his side and gently rolled him onto his back. He looked up at her and smiled, "Beautiful day isn't it?" Nano smiled softly and nodded as tears slid down her cheek.

She looked over at Terra and breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Vortex, "You got lucky. After what Beast Boy did…you should be dead." Nano stood up slowly, "Well, I'd better get to work." Frostbyte stared blankly at her, "Work?" Nano nodded, "You guys need medical attention, and, as you may have noticed, I'm the only one fit to help right now." She sighed heavily, "But you can probably handle calling 911." Nano groaned when she saw the confused expression on his face. "Does it look like I'm prepared to handle all of this on my own," she snapped. "Get on the phone now!"

* * *

A week had passed since the injured Titans had been admitted into the Jump City hospital. Everyone feared that this would bring a new crime wave into the city, but, luckily, the Justice League stepped in and sent a handful of its members to guard the city while the Titans recovered. The remaining members of the original Teen Titans arrived in the city the day after Beast Boy attacked his team, and they agreed to stay until the Titans were back on their feet.

Changeling was sitting in an uncomfortable chair against the wall in Terra's room. He watched the young hero closely as she stared out the window at the city she had sworn to protect. "She sighed heavily and looked over at Changeling, "I'm ready to fight again." Changeling smiled, "That doesn't surprise me." Terra shook her head, "No. I'm serious. I'm more determined than ever to do defend this city." She glanced up at the sky as if searching for the Watchtower, "And hopefully the world someday too."

Changeling joined her in staring into the heavens, "You'll be up there some day." Terra looked back at him and smiled, "I know." Changeling stood up and walked over to Terra's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Don't waste your life looking for him. Go on living. It's what he wanted." He stared out the window at the giant "T" sitting off the coastline, "Cyborg said he'd stay here and help Nano fix the Tower. Then, once the rest of you are back to normal, we'll be going back to the Watchtower. Jump City isn't the only one with super villains."

Terra nodded, "I know." Changeling squeezed her shoulder gently, "If you ever need any help, you know where to find me. I swear, on the memory of my wife and my son, that unless I am fighting for my life or that of my team, I will be there to help as fast as I can. I promised that I would never leave you Terra, and that's a promise I intend to keep." Terra opened her mouth to speak but Changeling was gone. She looked out the window and saw a green raven flying toward the Tower. She always felt safer knowing that Changeling was watching out for her.

That night, the communicator on her bedside table started beeping. Terra reached for it frantically and flipped it open. She gasped when she saw Beast Boy staring at her with a worried look on his face. "Beast Boy?" He was breathing heavily as he spoke, "Terra, I'm sorry. I wish there was some way for e to fix what I did. I hope you understand that I would have never done any of those horrible things if I had any control over…" Terra tried to jump in, "Beast Boy please…" He ignored her and continued, "Terra, listen to me, I can't fight off the demons anymore. They are too strong. After tonight, you will never see or hear from me again. It is the only way to protect you. Don't bother looking. You won't find me." He smiled one last time through his tears, "Goodbye Terra, please forgive me." Then, there was static. Beast Boy's signal was gone.

* * *

**End Chapter Sixteen.  
**Seriously, this isn't the end of my story...the real ending is way better...trust me. Sorry for typos...I posted this in a hurry. 


	17. The Final Hurdle

**Napolean Dynamite clone: **Thanks for the review...hope you've read more than just chapter one by now...as for the villain idea...hold on to that...it sounded good...use it and write somethin yourself, cause i found my villain

**JustIce37: **Tanks again, i's always nice to see loyal reviewers...hope you stayon until the end

**kkori: **Yeah she is...and I'm thinkin Raven will be more powerful in season 5 now tha trigon is "gone"

**waiting for the other chaters: **Ok...clam down, and breathe...it takes me a few days to post between chapters (ok more like a week or two)...anyway, glad you liked it, and I hope you read through to the end.

**NOTES: **Again, I want to post the discaimer that this is _still _not the final chapter. I now know for sure there are only 2 left. I know exactly what is going to happen in both chapters...now it's just a matter of getting down in print. THat makes a total of 19 chapters for this story once it's finished (I originally predicted between 8 and 10). Hopefully the ending will be as good as it sounds in my head.

I think this chapter is gonna make people mad...

So without further delay...

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: The Final Hurdle

Another week passed, and the surviving Titans were released from the hospital. Much to everyone's surprise, Vortex had made a full recovery. In spite of everything his body had been through, Vortex was determined to do enough living for both him and his sister. They held a funeral for their fallen teammates the following day, and a large crowd gathered to honor the memory of the young heroes. Nightwing remained in the back of the crowd and watched in silence as they laid his only daughter to rest. Starfire, however, hovered above the coffin with her hand resting gently on the lid. Tears flowed freely down her face as she pulled her hand away and flew to the back of the crowd where she buried her head in Nightwing's shoulder.

Fireball was an orphan, and had no family aside from her brother, who was standing near the coffin with his eyes to the ground. Vortex was never one to cry, but it seemed the reality of his sister's death had finally reached him; his entire body was shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably. Nano stood next to him with a hand resting gently on his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss ya sis…" He turned his back and slowly walked away. The gathered crowd followed his example and began to return to their lives.

Long after the crowd had gone, Terra remained standing before the graves staring intently at the ground where her friends were laid. "I knew it was a trap. I knew…" she said softly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Changeling standing behind her. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said trying to comfort her. "You did your best to protect Beast Boy, and, when that didn't work, you gave your all to protect your team." He shook his head, "You're the greatest hero this city has ever seen, Terra." He stared deeply into Terra's eyes, "You didn't just lose a fight…you watched your team crumble and had to bury two of your friends because of it. Being a super hero is a dangerous life, but if watching two of your friends die doesn't break your spirit, _nothing _will."

Terra looked at him through watery eyes and smiled slightly. It was hard to believe that something so profound had come from Changeling, but it definitely made her feel better. She finally managed to whisper a soft "thank you" before she forced herself to leave the grave site and return to the Tower. Deep down, she knew he was right. There was no point in wasting time looking for something that would never be found. Though, the more Terra thought about it, the more determined she became to prove the world wrong and bring Beast Boy safely back to the Tower.

* * *

Terra stared blankly at the monitor for some sign of progress in her search. She had been unsuccessful for days, but was not about to lose hope. More than a dozen windows were scattered across the screen, and each held a live feed from various locations around the city. The images continued to change at regular intervals to display different buildings and street corners; all of which appeared normal. Terra rubbed her head gently and sighed before tuning her communicator to Beast Boy's signal. Once again, she was greeted the familiar static that now dominated that particular broadcast. 

"Give it a rest, Terra," Vortex moaned from the entryway as he walked into the room. "You're never goin to find 'im. Beast Boy's gone." Terra didn't bother to turn around, "He's not gone. Not yet." Vortex shook his head, "Changeling said not to waste your time…" Terra stood up as she cut him off, "Changeling doesn't give the orders around here." Vortex nodded, "Well, I know, but he does 'ave a good point…" Terra slumped back down into the chair and started to shut down the search program, "I know, but I don't want to just give up on him. After everything his parents did for me…" Vortex groaned, "Oh, don't start with the guilt trip again Terra. There's a difference between you an' Beast Boy. Deep down, Nightwing an' the others knew you were never a lost cause. But Beast Boy….he's possessed by Trigon. He's just plain evil.

Terra shut off the monitor and stood up slowly, "And, I was basically possessed by Slade. Even he's 'just plain evil'…" Vortex shook his head, "Even Slade has a good side, Terra. I know you heard what 'appened the first time Trigon came after Raven. Slade fought side by side with Nightwing to bring Raven back, and when they 'it Trigon again, Slade was right there with them…fighting to save the world." Terra glanced out the window, "I don't care. I'm not going to stop looking until I know for sure. If there is _any _hope for Beast Boy, then I'm going to do my best to help. An, even if Trigon has taken control, then we still need to find Best Boy and make sure he never gets the chance to hurt anyone else."

* * *

Beast Boy was huddled in a ball in the back of a dark cave and breathing heavily. He had spent the days since he ran from the Tower putting as much distance as possible between himself and the Titans. He already hated himself for murdering his friends, and he swore nothing like that would ever happen again. Trigon had pushed harder than expected, and managed to get the best of him, but somehow Beast Boy managed to regain control long enough to flee from his home. Deep down, a feeble voice in his head continued to tell him what he did was an accident, and there was still hope for his life, but Beast Boy had stopped listening to his inner voice more than a week ago. Trigon had entered Beast Boy's body, and because he had no psychic powers, the demon was trapped and bound to Beast Boy's soul. It was impossible to tell if the comforting words were coming from his conscience, or the vile monster that constantly threatened to take control. 

"You cannot hide from me forever, Beast Boy," Trigon whispered softly. His voice seemed to exist in the very air of the cave. "I am part of you now, and it is only a matter of time before I break your spirit." Beast Boy shook his head. "And then what," he asked sarcastically, "I don't have any psychic powers, so I won't exactly be _useful_." Trigon laughed quietly, "But you are bound to your mother's spirit and, through that connection, I will channel her power." Beast Boy shook his head, "No…you won't. I…'killed' whatever part of her spirit that was left. That's the only reason you took control." Beast Boy smiled, almost triumphantly, "Without my mom…you're helpless." Trigon roared inside Beast Boy's mind, "I am far from helpless foolish child. The prophecy _will_ be fulfilled. I will take control of your world."

Trigon was right about one thing. Beast Boy knew it was only a matter of time before he took control. Beast Boy couldn't fend him off forever. Trigon had become Beast Boy's own, personal demon, and the darkness inside him grew with every breath. For the moment, the two coexisted within Beast Boy's body as two separate minds, but soon Trigon would overpower Beast Boy, and the two would become one. "It's terrifying, isn't it," Trigon asked, taunting his helpless victim, "knowing that soon your body will bow to my every command, and you, Matthew Logan will cease to exist." Beast Boy growled, "I won't let that happen." He could almost feel Trigon smiling inside of his brain, "Unfortunately, you don't have a choice."

* * *

Nightwing sighed heavily, "Terra, you need to let it go. This is one of those things that's beyond your control." Terra shook her head, "I can't just give up on him, Nightwing. He was one of us." Nightwing nodded, "Exactly. He _was_ one of you. Now, he belongs to Trigon." Terra glared at him, "All the more reason to look for him. You remember what happened…he killed two of his teammates. We don't want that to happen again." Nightwing hesitated a bit. It seemed like he had not fully recovered from the death of his daughter. "I know," he said finally. "We're looking into it. Beast Boy is under the League's jurisdiction now. He's been possessed by a very powerful demon. We've battled Trigon before. You need to step don and let us take care of this." Terra sighed, "If there's any way to save him…" Nightwing cut her off, "We'll do whatever we can for Beast Boy, but, by the time we find him, it may be too late." Terra shook her head, "Fine…but if there's anything we can do to help…" Nightwing smiled slightly, "I'll let you know." Nightwing reached over and switched off the communicator before Terra had a chance to say anything else. 

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Beast Boy standing in the doorway with a troubled look on his face. "Beast Boy? What…" Beast Boy cut him off, "I'm turning myself in." Nightwing opened his mouth to speak, but Beast Boy gave him the chance. "I know what I did to Falcon and Fireball. I lost control…I let Trigon take over." Nightwing could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want that to happen again," he said softly. "I thought you guys could…" Nightwing cut him off, "Lock you up?" Beast Boy nodded. Nightwing walked over and put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "We can help you Beast Boy." Beast Boy pulled away and looked down at the floor. "No you can't," he said sadly. "It might work for a little bit, but sooner or later, he'll take over for good. I don't want that to happen…but I don't exactly have a choice."

Changeling walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his son. Beast Boy turned around and made eye contact with his dad then quickly looked away. He could feel Trigon's spirit urging him to kill his father, but he was determined to resist. Changeling took a step forward, "Beast Boy…what…" Beast Boy shook his head and cut him off, "Don't play dumb Dad…" Changeling sighed, "We can help you." Beast Boy turned around and looked his dad square in the eye. "No," he said firmly. "You can't" His body twitched slightly as he spoke, and Nightwing knew Beast Boy was fighting for control. "If you don't lock me up," he said softly, "I'll find someone who will." He blinked a couple times then started to leave the room. Nightwing and Changeling stared at each other for a moment after Beast Boy was gone. Nightwing gave a slight nod, and Changeling ran out of the room and hurried after his son.

"Beast Boy…Beast Boy! Matt!" Beast Boy stopped, but didn't bother to turn around. "Don't run away from this. There has to be something we can do to help." Beast Boy shook his head, "There's not." Changeling reached out and put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Please…Matt. I don't want to lose you too." Beast Boy wheeled around and pulled away from his dad, "Don't touch me!" He narrowed his eyes and started to back up. Changeling stared at him, "Are you ok?" Beast Boy shook his head as a faint hint of red started to appear in his eyes. Changeling stepped back as a threatening grin appeared on Beast Boy's face. "You had a chance to lock me away," he said. "I did my best to do the right thing…but you had to be a hero and try to save me." Changeling shrugged, "That's what I do." Beast Boy shook his head, "I'm not in the mood for you're jokes right now, Dad."

Beast Boy took a step forward, "Right now, Trigon is telling me to kill you." Changeling shook his head, "Don't do it." Beast Boy shrugged, "That's not really up to me anymore." Beast Boy started to advance on his father. The red glow in his eyes was fading in and out, and scattered tears were sliding down his face as he spoke, "I'm doing my best to fight it Dad, I swear." Suddenly, Beast Boy stopped moving forward. He smirked and shook his head. "You had your chance," he said finally. The tone in his voice had changed; it sounded as though Beast Boy was mocking his father. Changeling looked around, but the hallway was empty. Beast Boy shrugged, "All alone…" Changeling glared at him, "You don't actually think you can fight me do you?" Beast Boy shrugged, "Yeah…I do."

Before Changeling had a chance to react, Beast Boy lunged forward and threw himself on top of his father. On the way down, he morphed into the man-beast and tried to claw at his father's throat, but Changeling responded quickly and copied his son's move. He kicked his feet out and threw Beast Boy down the hall. Changeling jumped to his feet and lunged at Beast Boy. He slammed his feet into Beast Boy's chest as he landed. Beast Boy roared in pain and rolled over onto his side. Changeling stepped back and returned to normal. He shook his head, "Why Matt? You know you can't beat me." Beast Boy groaned but refused to respond. Changeling stepped forward and offered a hand to his son. Beast Boy grabbed the hand and slowly climbed to his feet.

Changeling sighed, "Now…just take a deep breath…everything's gonna be fine." Beast Boy shook his head. He kicked Changeling hard in the stomach and sent him flying. Changeling gasped for air as he landed hard on his back. He rolled over and pushed himself onto his feet. Changeling looked around, but they were still alone. Beast Boy stepped forward slowly. He changed back to his normal shape and smiled, "The Watchtower's a big place, Dad. It could be a long time before anyone else walks by." Changeling shrugged and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Then I'll have to hold you off." Beast Boy smirked, "Not gonna happen."

Beast Boy jumped forward and morphed into a cobra. Changeling tried to move out of the way, but he was much slower than his son. Beast Boy sank his poisonous fangs into Changeling's leg. Changeling howled in pain as Beast Boy released his grip and returned to normal. Changeling's hand was pressed firmly against the bite, but it was no use. He could already feel the effects of the venom. His leg was already limp, and Beast Boy knew it. He morphed once again into the man-beast and bent low over Changeling. Beast Boy grunted with satisfaction at the look of fear on his father's face. Changeling closed his eyes as Beast Boy raised a massive paw. Without hesitation, Beast Boy brought his claws down and sliced through his father's throat. Blood flowed freely from the wound and Beast Boy returned to normal with a satisfied smile on his face.

Then, the smile faded and Beast Boy collapsed to his knees. He started sobbing uncontrollably as he watched his father bleed to death. "No…" he whispered softly, "Not again…" He buried his face in his hands. _"_The last obstacle has been eliminated." Beast Boy looked up at the sound of the familiar voice in his head. "How could you," he asked through the tears. Trigon's voice echoed inside his mind, taunting him, "It had to be done. You no longer have any ties to this world. Your mother was your strength, and your father was your conscience. Without them, you are mine!" A dark laugh echoed through the hall, but Beast Boy knew no one else would have heard it. He lowered his head and sighed. There was no use fighting anymore. Trigon had won. The tears flowed freely down his face, "I have no psychic powers. You'll be trapped in my body. At least you won't be able to destroy the world." Beast Boy could feel his spirit being pulled away from his body. "Then I will use your body to take it over…"

Beast Boy closed his eyes slowly, and after a brief pause, they opened again, but now, they had a new owner. Trigon's spirit and will had merged with Beast Boy's memories. The two had finally become one. He looked down at Changeling's lifeless body and smiled. Then, he stood up and ran away. The Watchtower was a big place. It would be a long time before someone found Changeling's body. By then, Beast Boy would be impossible to find.

* * *

**End Chapter 17**

Hope you liked it...I know, I've been kind of hung up on the death thing lately, but I'm weird like that. As for how Beast Boy got in and out of the watchtower...I leave that up to your imagination.


	18. Beast Boy No More

**kkori: **heh, yeah, I've had quite a few sad chapters in this story, ironically, those happen to be my favorite chapters...simply because i had the most fun writing them. Anyway, I hope you like how this story ends, cause I've worked long and hard to get to this point.

**NOTES: **not much to say here, I hope you like it...this is the final chapter

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: Beast Boy No More

Twenty years passed, and despite her best efforts, Terra had long since given up her search for Beast Boy. After she received the news of Changeling's death, Terra seemed far less determined to find the fallen hero. Nightwing had finallystepped down as leader of the Justice League, and command had passed to Terra and Warlock as the League made the transition into the next generation. The new League members vowed there would never be another Beast Boy among their ranks. His name had become a curse; synonymous with treachery and murder.

Although Nightwing had formally given command to Terra and Warlock, they shared the responsibility with the other surviving members of the New Teen Titans. In the early stages, the League Council led with an iron fist. After what happened to Beast Boy, they refused to tolerate any form of insubordination. For a first offense, heroes were locked in a holding cell for varying amounts of time. On a second offense, they were discharged from the League. Thanks to some counseling from Nightwing, however, they repealed the zero-tolerance policy. They realized that the Council didn't always have the answers, and often times, their way wasn't the only way.

At first, people were afraid of the new League. They had heard all about the infamous Beast Boy and how he went dark and killed both his parents, and two of his former teammates. Many of the younger members even left the team when they learned the former Titans would be taking over. But before long, their fears were settled when the people saw that the new Justice League meant business. Even their toughest critics agreed that after what they went through with Beast Boy, this new generation of heroes was unimaginably stronger than he two that had gone before. Life was good and the world was safe. The Justice League was in control.

It would be a long time before the new League would encounter any real threat, so for the moment, they were more a symbol of safety than an actual form of protection. Nano spent most of her days locked in a laboratory on earth with the leading scientists from the Watchtower. She refused to tell anyone what she was working on, but promised that it would change the world. Almost two years after they first arrived in the Watchtower, Nano approached Terra and Warlock about the progress of her work.

"Time travel," Warlock asked. He was clearly skeptical. Nano nodded, "Yes. It's been tested countless times. There is no doubt in my mind that this will work." She smiled enthusiastically, "We can save Beast Boy. Not to mention everyone else." Terra shook her head, "There's too much of a risk involved." Warlock smirked, "Yeah. I do _not _want monkeys taking over the world." Nano glared at him, "The only problem is that right now, we haven't developed a way to return." Terra stared at Nano with a confused look on her face, "What does that mean?" Nano sighed, "The time-machine itself is built into the computers in the lab, so if we send someone through time, they will basically be stranded." She paused slightly and rubber her chin, "Of course, we could always go forward in time and find the solution to the problem Then we…" She trailed off as she turned and walked away. Terra and Warlock exchanged an awkward glance. "She said she knows what she's doing," Warlock said finally. Terra shrugged, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

A week later, Nano brought her proposition up again, only with a bit more enthusiasm. "We were able to fix the problem and create a sort of round trip portal for the machine." She pulled up a diagram that looked like complete gibberish to Terra and Warlock, and her explanation made even less sense. Terra stared wide eyed at the diagram, "Well, if you think it will work…" Nano jumped in, "It will." She sighed, "As long as I'm the one to go back." Terra sat up in her chair, "Why?" Nano shook her head, "It's easy enough to travel in one direction, but to come back, the machine needs to be reproduced. In theory we could send a team of people, as long as I go along too." Terra shrugged and glanced over at Warlock. "Well, Im convinced." Warlock nodded, "Yeah. Let's rewrite history."

* * *

The room was nearly pitch-black. The only visible light radiated from the flickering TV screen against the wall. The reporter's voice filtered through the speakers and gave off a fake enthusiastic tone. "The world of science is about to change forever as Justice League member, Nano unveils her groundbreaking time machine. The League Council claims this event will not only change science, but the world as we know it. With the new invention, the League hopes…" The reporter's voice was cut short as the TV shut off. A haunting voice cut through the dark and silent room, "Perfect. Everything is falling into place."

* * *

A week passed, and Nano spent most of her time making the final preparations for her journey. Terra insisted that Frostbyte and Vortex went with her to make sure the plan went smoothly. She still had her doubts, but after all these years, if there was even the slightest chance of saving Beast Boy, she had to take it. It was about 9:30 the night before the big day. Nano ran one last system check before shutting down the machines in her lab. The steady hum slowly faded away, and she sighed with satisfaction as she left the room. As she neared the front door, she thought she saw a shadow run past the window. 

After a brief pause, she decided her eyes were just playing tricks on her. _"I really need to get some sleep," _she thought as she opened the door. Then, a dark figure leapt from the shadows and grabbed Nano's arm. She reacted instinctively and swung her free hand at the attacker's head. He dodged the punch and threw Nano to the ground. "You'll have to do better than that," he said tauntingly. Nano mumbled something under her breath before climbing to her feet. "Calling for help already?" Nano glared at the shadow and tried to squeeze her way back inside the laboratory. It was no use. He slid through the door along side her and pinned Nano to the wall. "Enough joking around. Let's see your time machine."

Nano led the way into the laboratory hoping that help would arrive soon. As the door opened, a small rock flew through the opening and cracked against the intruder's skull. He stumbled back and lost his grip on Nano. He rubbed his head gently and stepped into the room. "That was almost painful…" he said quietly. He sighed heavily as he moved to the center of the room. "Ok," he said plainly, "let's get this over with." As if following orders the waiting League members charged forward to teach the mysterious crook a lesson. However, they found this to be no easy task. He managed to avoid everything they threw at him. Warlock ran forward and pulled out his electrified staff. He took at swing at his opponent's leg, but it was no use. The dark figure leapt out of the way and planted a heavy kick in Warlock's stomach on the way down. Warlock grunted and fell to the ground losing the grip on his staff.

On the far side of the room Nano turned on the lights to give the League members a better look at their attacker. As the fluorescent glow filled the room, Terra caught a flash of green skin holding onto Warlock's weapon. "Best Boy?" He didn't respond. Frostbyte shook his head, "What's with the costume?" Beast Boy shrugged. "I was weak. The only way I became strong was by changing my form into something else. It may have been...convenient, but it wasn't good enough. So I trained in martial arts, and found a friend to build this strength enhancing body armor. With this suit, my natural strength is more than doubled."

Beast Boy ran at Terra and slammed Warlock's staff into her stomach. She felt an electric surge run through her body, and lost the feeling in her legs as she crumpled to the ground in a helpless mess. Beast Boy smiled eerily, "That should wear off in a few hours." He turned around when he felt something cold grab his arm. Frostbyte smirked, "This one's for Falcon!" He punched Beast Boy square in the face and knocked him to the ground. Beast Boy growled and kicked his foot out as Frostbyte stepped closer. His legs were swept out from under him, and he landed hard on the ground. Before he could get up, Beast Boy kicked Frostbyte hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Nano came charging at Beast Boy as her hand changed into a large metallic hammer. When he heard Vortex running at him from the other direction, he jumped out of the way, and Nano slammed head on with Vortex. Best Boy landed gracefully on his feet next to them and jabbed them in the back with Warlock's staff, rendering them helpless. "I expected a lot more from you after all these years. You disappoint me." Terra glared at him, "What do you want?" Beast Boy smirked, "With you? Nothing. I want your time machine." Terra did her bet to remain calm, "Why?" Beast Boy's eyes narowed, "For revenge." He smiled triumphantly, "I'm going to make them pay for what they've done to me…" Warlock groaned in the corner, "Who?" The smile faded from Beast Boy's face as he spoke, "The Titans."

Beast Boy reached down and pulled Nano to her feet. He dragged her over to the time machine and held her face in front of the monitor. "Power it up," he said firmly." Nano reluctantly lifted her hands to the keyboard and started the machine. Beast Boy sighed with satisfaction, "Send me back fifty-five years." Nano glanced back at him, "Why?" Beast Boy grabbed her head and turned it back to the monitor, "I am going to take the Titans apart from the inside out. Nightwing will become my apprentice, and with him, I will destroy the Titans before they ever get the chance to destroy me." He glared at Terra, "And if that doesn't work, I'll just use you."

Seconds later, a swirling vortex appeared in the center of the room. Beast Boy sighed as he stared into the light radiating from the hole that had been torn through time. He stood before the portal and turned to face the helpless League members lying bruised and beaten on the floor of the laboratory. "There's one more thing," he said quietly. "Beast Boy does not exist anymore." He paused to make sure they were all paying attention. "My name is Slade." Then, he covered his face in a familiar mask of orange and black, leaving one violet eye visible. The same violet as the long departed Raven and the only remaining connection to who Slade used to be. Then, he turned his back on his former friends and stepped through the portal.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, it was such a blast to write this story. I've put my heart and soul into writing this, and after more than three months, it is finally finished. I really hope you liked it... 


End file.
